


Sweet Calamity

by MidnightSkittles



Series: Sweet Calamity [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Sexual Assault, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mild Smut, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Work, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Abuse, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSkittles/pseuds/MidnightSkittles
Summary: "You are wicked like a torteruous dream, like a sweet calamity. There is so much you could be, if only you'd join me. We'd make one hell of a team." ~ One Hell of A Team by AmaLee & Divide MusicAngel Dust is living with Valentino's contsant abuse and it is stating to take its toll, as well as become noticable to the other inhabatins of the Hazbin Hotel. The one who notices the most, however, is Alastor. While Angel starts thinking of ways he can rid himself of Valentino, Alastor starts thinking of ways he can help Angel. The two of them grow closer as they work together to deal with Angel's abusive boss.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Sweet Calamity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024234
Comments: 154
Kudos: 496





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for checking out my story! This is my first Radiodust fanfiction and I am excited to share it, even if it has been a pain in the ass to write. This was originally going to be just a few chapters and then some smut but then a plot developed and it's going to be longer. There will be smut eventually, just be paitent. A lot of this is inspired from the song One Hell of a Team by AmaLee and Divide Music, as well as Right These Wrongs by NateWantsToBattle. I have not been in the HH fandom very long, so I kind of have my own headcanons and such. (Huge shout out to my best friend for giving me Vaggie's line in spanish.)
> 
> Content Warning: This fiction will feature abuse, both sexual and physical and implied rape and attempted sexual assault. Basically what you can usually expect from an Angel Dust story. Hope you enjoy!

“See ya later, toots.” Angel Dust winked his dark eye at his last client. “Call me when you feel like lasting longer than thirty seconds.” 

“Whatever,” The demon scoffed, the snaggled-toothed demon rolled all 3 of its eyes. “Like I would put any effort to fucking some cheap whore.”

“Cheap or not, this whore got  _ your _ money.” Angel smirked, his gold tooth glinting. The client grumbled and drove away and Angel stretched out his limbs, letting out a sigh. “I should probably get back.” He told himself, he wanted to get back before Vaggie threw a fit that he was out so late. Last thing Angel needed was to get his ass ripped by the one-eyed moth lesbian.

Angel sauntered down the dimly lit streets of Pentagram City, browsing his phone idly. His night had been quite tame, at least by his past standards. Five clients, all hand picked by big boss Valentino himself. Angel had seen quite a bit of abuse in his line of work, it was actually nice to get a break from it.  _ Though they didn’t pay as well. _ Angel noted.  _ I’ll be paying for that later, I’m sure. _

Angel shrugged it off, figuring it was a problem for a later time. He finally reached the hotel and pushed open the door, the hotel was completely silent as was expected this late at night. Charlie and Vaggie would most certainly be asleep, sometimes Husk would be drinking at his bar and watching TV, but he was absent for the time being.

Niffty usually went to bed pretty earlier after getting her cleaning done for the day, the only other option was Alastor. Sometimes the radio demon would be leaving as Angel got home after work, but to be fair Angel had no idea if Alastor even slept. As Angel walked through the empty halls he figured tonight he wouldn’t see a single demon, until he passed Alastor’s office and the door opened.

Angel stopped as he met Alastor’s intense red gaze. The radio demon stood with perfect posture and a wide grin as always. “Well good evening, Angel Dust.” 

“I guess.” Angel shrugged, looking Alastor up and down. “Leaving huh?”

“Of course.” He narrowed his eyes. “I have other work outside of this hotel, my dear.”

“Do I even fuckin wanna know?” Angel crossed one set of arms. 

“It’s probably best that you don’t.” As Alastor’s radio tone faltered for a moment, sending chills down Angel’s spine.  _ This dude really knows how to fucking creep me out. _

“Riiiight.” Angel waved his hand. “Well have fun with...that.”

“Oh I will my dear,” Alastor turned away with a flip of a his tailcoat. Angel watched the radio demon walk towards the door, shaking his head slowly. 

“What a freak.” Angel muttered under his breath and started going to his own room, he opened the door and stepped inside. Fat Nuggets pattered over to Angel Dust who scooped him up happily and sat down on his bed.

He thought briefly about Alastor, knowing that the Radio Demon was out probably killing and eating demons.  _ Oh sure, he gets to kill people in his free time and still gets to work at the Hotel but hell-fucking-forbid I get laid or do some drugs. _ Angel Dust fell back onto his bed, letting Nuggets curl up into the fluff on his chest. Angel closed his eyes, using one set of hands to pet Nuggets, while the others fell to his side.

He struggled to fall asleep, as he did with most nights. After a while, Nuggets relocated to the corner of Angel’s bed while the spider demon tossed and turned. When he finally did fall asleep his dreams were chaotic, he saw flashes of Valentino. His blood red eyes filling Angel with dread and fear. Valentino’s eyes faded away into darkness, morphing into two radio dials. 

_ Alastor? _ Angel’s body was gripped with fear as Alastor’s body took shape, his antlers at full size, his grin dangerously wide. His arms spread wide and he started to speak, turning Angel’s blood to ice.

“ _ My dear, Angel Dust.” _ His voice was distorted and muddled with radio static and feedback. “ _ Perhaps you should have stayed away.” _

Angel shot up in bed, his heart pounding painfully and his fur feeling damp. Fat Nuggets jumped off the bed with a squeal of alarm and Angel panted heavily. “What the fuck?” Nuggets calmed down and returned to Angel’s lap where the spider began slowly petting the pig, trying to relax.

He glanced at his clock, he had only slept for two hours and exhaustion weighed heavily on his entire body. “Fuckin’ hell.” He sighed and set Nuggets down, walking out of his room and to the kitchen where he grabbed some water to drink before returning to his room to try and get some more sleep.

Dreaming about Val was normal for Angel, but in the short time Angel Dust had known Alastor, he had never dreamed about him. “If I was gonna dream about him it could have at least been a sex dream.” Angel joked to himself and returned to his room. He had fallen asleep in his work clothes so he quickly stripped down to just his hot pink underwear. He climbed into bed, pulling blankets over himself and willing himself to fall back asleep without anymore dreams about the Radio Demon.

* * *

A loud bang sounded on Angel’s door, waking him up from a dead sleep. He shot up in alarm, Fat Nuggets jumping off his bed. “Hey! Wake up!” The door swung open and Vaggie stood in the doorway, her one eye burning with annoyance. “We have shit to do, Angel.” She growled. 

“Alright, alright, damn.” Angel groaned and climbed out of bed, forgetting he was almost naked.

_ “Que te pása con usted?! _ ” Vaggie exclaimed, looking away. “You’re basically naked.”

Angel dust grinned, putting one set of hands on his hips and crossing his other arms. “Hey toots, you busted in to  _ my _ room while I was sleeping. Don’t be surprised if you see something you don’t like.”

“Whatever.” Vaggie growled. “Just hurry up and get dressed.” The moth demon stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

Angel rolled his eyes.  _ She barges into  _ my _ room and judges me for how I sleep. _ Angel got dressed in his usual outfit and marched downstairs. He stepped into the lobby to the usual scene. Husker was at the bar, probably already several drinks deep. Niftty was cleaning rapidly. Vaggie was sitting at the bar, looking pissed off as usual and Charlie was talking to Alastor, both of them with large grins on their faces.

Angel looked at Alastor, still feeling slightly unnerved by his dream last night. Angel forced himself to shove the dream away.  _ He’s a creepy fuck, it’s no wonder I’d have a nightmare about it. _ He walked up to Husker and flashed a big smile and a wink. “Good morning, hot stuff.” He flirted.

“Shut the fuck up.” Husker growled. “What do you want freak?”

“How about a mimosa? It is the morning after all.”

“It’s the fucking afternoon you dumbass.” Husk did what Angel wanted and Angel turned to face a very annoyed Vaggie. 

“What?” Angel shrugged innocently. “I need something to wake me up.”

“Why not coffee?” Vaggie growled.

“The only damn demon in hell who drinks coffee is that freak show.” He pointed over his shoulder at Alastor. “I had a shitty nights sleep, give me a break Vags.”

Vaggie just groaned and crossed her arms. “So, Angel!” Charlie now turned her attention away from Alastor to Angel Dust. “Al and I here were thinking of ways to work towards your redemption.”

“Yeah?” Angel Dust eyed them skeptically, but provided a smirk as he took the drink that Husker basically threw at him. 

“I know that you can’t  _ exactly _ quit your job.” She beamed, Angel was starting to wonder if she had been spending too much time with Alastor. Angel’s eyes floated past Charlie and looked at Alastor who was watching over the conversation with sharp interest. 

He stood there with a bated expression, red eyes narrowed slightly.  _ What is he getting out of this? _ Angel wondered.  _ He says its for entertainment, but entertaining could this be? _

There was something Angel found interesting about Alastor, as terrifying as he was he was also...very attractive. Angel knew that Alastor was asexual, and probably killed anyone he ever had a relationship with but something about Alastor being so forbidden and dangerous...made him even more desirable.

“So what do you think?” Charlie’s eager voice broke Angel out of his trance. He hadn’t realized Charlie had been talking to him the whole time.

“Uh, sounds great Char.” He smiled, pulling his eyes of Alastor. He noticed the Radio Demon was now looking at  _ him. _

“Were you even listening?” Vaggie growled. 

“Of course I was.” Angel stood up and put his hands on Charlie’s shoulder. “It’s a great idea, I can’t wait to get started.” Vaggie narrowed her eyes but Charlie seemed to be enthused.  _ It’s a good thing she’s cute. _ Angel noted to himself. 

“Then let’s get to work!” 

* * *

It turns out Charlie’s “plan” was to help Angel break away from drugs and alcohol by distracting him with other tasks such as cleaning or reading, he wasn’t quite sure how that would work but he would do what he needed to keep the princess healthy. Some nights, he needed drugs to get through the bullshit that Val put him through.

Speaking of, Angel had to get to work. He dressed up in some black and pink lingerie which he covered with a long, powder pink sweater dress. He gave Fat Nuggets a quick kiss on the forehead before setting out to leave the Hotel. 

He reached the lobby and spotted Alastor going to his office. They met gazes and and Angel stopped walking as Alastor faced him. “Heading out for the night, Angel Dust?”

“Duty calls.” Angel grinned as Alastor looked him over. 

“That dress is surprisingly modest...for you anyway.” 

Angel let out a small chuckle. “Oh, Al you haven’t see what’s underneath.” He gently tugged down one shoulder of his dress, showing off the lacy strap of his lingerie. 

“Right.” Alastor sounded slightly uncomfortable. 

Angel stuck out his chest, running his hand seductively down his curves. “I could always show you the rest.”

Alastor’s pose stiffened. “No thank you my dear fellow.” Alastor waved his hand. “You have...a good night.”

“It’d be better in your company.” Angel winked, walking past the Radio Demon feeling confident in himself. Part of him liked how nervous Alastor got when he hit on him. It was almost...cute. “For a deadly, murderous Overlord, he’s not too bad looking.” Angel said quietly to himself. 

He walked out the door and headed towards Porn Studios. He made it to where Valentino was waiting, sitting with his large coat on a deep red velvet couch.. “There you are,” Valentino grinned wide, his eyes looking over Angel Dust like he was a piece of prey. Angel hated the way Val looked at him. “My little Angel.”

“Always on time, baby.” Angel forced himself to be sultry.

“That outfit is...cute.” Valentino licked his lips. “But it doesn’t suit you.”

“Oh, Val” Angel hiked up the dress a little, showing the lace. “Like I’d show this to outfit to just anyone.” Val grabbed Angel one of his wrists and pulled him violently forward, licking his lips. 

“I think,” Val’s eyes sparked dangerously, his grip painfully tight on Angel’s body. “I think I’ll keep you for myself tonight.”

“I didn’t make that much last night.” Angel pointed out. “Maybe I should--”

“You can make it up to me now.” Val grabbed Angel’s face and forced a kiss, shoving his tongue into Angel’s mouth. Angel knew better than to resist Valentino’s advances so he gave in. 

Valentino overpowered Angel and pinned him down against the couch, his grip was incredibly painful. He dug his knee into Angel’s side, brining tears to his eyes. “Don’t cry my dear.” Valentino grinned. “You know I’ll make it all better later.”

“Of course, Val.” Angel grinned through the pain.  _ Tonight was going to be a very long night. _

* * *

Angel dragged himself back into the hotel, every inch of his body ached and throbbed with pain. Rough nights with clients were one thing, but he  _ hated _ his nights with Val. He limped through the hotel, stopping by Husk’s bar to grab himself something incredibly strong.

“Long night, Angel Dust?” The sudden voice of Alastor made Angel nearly drop his booze, only catching it with one of his other hands. 

“Jesus fuck, Alastor.” Angel put a hand over his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. Alastor was standing behind him, his usual grin and curious eyes. Angel had no idea when the Radio Demon had showed up.

“My apologies.” Alastor bowed his head slightly before turning back to Angel. The aftermath of his night with Val seemed obvious. His sweater dress was torn at the bottom, exposing most of Angel’s right leg and his lingerie. He was glad he had fur that would hide his bruises, but he couldn’t hide his limp.

“We should put a fuckin’ bell on you.” Angel sighed, taking a long swig of the bitter tasting vodka. 

“Didn’t Charlotte come up with a plan to stop your drinking?” Alastor questioned.

“Ya, but I had a rough fucking night, okay?” Angel crossed his lower set of arms. “You gonna tattle to the princess on me?”

“I don’t care what you do in your spare time, Angel.” Alastor narrowed his red eyes. For a moment Angel got a flash of his nightmare, filling his heart with dread. “Something wrong, Angel Dust?”

“N-nope.” Angel felt his hands shaking slightly. “Like you said, long night.”

“You should be safer, Angel Dust. It would be a shame if our hotel’s only patron died.”  _ Why does that sound like a threat? _

“Please,” Angel rolled his eyes. “Val is a dick, but he won’t kill me. Why would he ever kill “daddy’s little money maker.”” Angel mocked Val’s voice. “Not while I have use anyway.” He glared at Alastor and smirk. “Overlords don’t throw away their toys until their broken, I figured you would get that.”

“I am nothing like Valentino.” Alastor’s gaze darkened. “I make sure my… _ toys _ are well taken care off. They don’t break unless I want them to.” His voice grew low, dropping the radio static once again. Angel tensed, squeezing the bottle tightly. His heart was pounding in his chest.  _ Am I scared or...turned on? _

“Well next time I sell my soul to an Overlord I’ll be sure to keep you mind.”

Alastor straightened himself. “I’ll hold you to that, Angel dear.” Alastor continued on to his office, leaving Angel alone. 

“That guy is a fucking trip.” Angel shook his head with the alcohol in hand returning to his room. He took another long drink and flopped down on this bed, spilling some of his alcohol before setting it on his night stand. His whole body was in bitter pain, it hurt even to take his clothes off.  _ Dammit. _ Angel swore, forgetting about his encounter with Alastor as the pain brought him back to his long night with Val.

Angel rolled onto his side, tears burning in his eyes. He was so fucking sick of Valentino, he would much rather sleep with strangers all day then spend another night with Valentino.  _ Fuck it. Maybe I should make a deal with Alastor. _

Angel just laughed at the thought, wiping his tears away. “At least Alastor would be a lot more fun.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you so much for the kind words on the first chapter! I have a total of 5 chapters done already and now I'm super excited to share them with you! Also you can follow me on twitter @MidniteSkittles for updates!

Angel Dust ran his hands gently over his fur, wincing when his fingers reached his hips. He winced and grit his teeth at the tender spot where Valentino had grabbed him harshly. “Fucking asshole.” Angel growled, he looked at his shoulders as well. Even through his fur, Angel had visible bite marks across his shoulders and his leg was still sore. Angel sighed and got dressed, making sure to keep any markings covered.

Val had given him the day off at least, and part of Angel wanted to stay in his room all day but he knew that Charlie would want him to work on his “redeeming qualities.” Angel fought his limp as best as he could into the hotel lobby.

“Good morning, Angel!” Charlie waved as soon as she caught sight of Angel, her expression instantly shifted to concern as Angel approached. “Angel are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Angel sat at the bar, favoring his leg. “Something wrong?”

“You look like shit.” Husk growled from the bar.

“Still look good enough to get  _ your _ attention.” Angel winked and blew a kiss to the disgruntled cat.

“I don’t want to agree with him but….”

“You look like shit.” Vaggie repeated, looking as pissed as ever. 

Angel frowned. “Gee thanks, Vags.”

“You look fine, Angel.” Charlie assured Angel, giving a caring smile. “But it looked like you were limping.”

Angel shrugged. “Tripped on my way home last night, big fuckin’ deal.” He leaned back against the bar. Charlie still seemed concerned which Angel promptly ignored. As he spotted Niffty sprinting around, cleaning he noticed one member of the hotel was absent. “Say uh, where’s Smiles?”

“Haven’t seen him today.” Charlie explained. “I don’t know what time he left last night.”

“I saw him when I got home last night,” Angel replied. “But it looked like he was coming from somewhere, scared the shit out of me.”

“He’s fucking creepy.” Vaggie added. “I still don’t trust that freak.”

“He’s done a lot for the hotel.” Charlie assured her girlfriend, placing her hand gently on the moth’s shoulder. “He hasn’t given us any reason not to trust him, and none of us have made a deal with him.”

“Still…” Vaggie looked at her hands. “He’s the  _ Radio Demon. _ We  _ can’t _ trust him.”

“Well  _ I _ trust him.” Charlie defended. “He’s my business partner now, I have to trust him. Plus, he said he’s here to have fun, he wouldn’t destroy something that entertains him.”

“And what happens when he’s not having fun anymore? What happens when he gets bored?”

Charlie’s expression faltered for just a second, but she brought her smile back. “He won’t! This hotel will be packed full of entertainment!”

“My ears are burning.” Everyone in the hotel jumped as Alastor swung the door open. Angel winced as he jumped. “Are you all talking about me?”

“N-nope!” Charlie waved her hands. “Well yes, but we were just talking about how helpful you’ve been and our plans for the future!” She shook her fist with vigor.  _ So she  _ is _ scared of Alastor. _ Angel realized.  _ At least scared enough to lie to him. _ Angel’s eyes travelled up to Alastor’s, he was giving Charlie a very skeptical look.  _ I don’t think he’s buying it. _

It seemed like Alastor was not an easy person to lie to, but Alastor also didn’t seem to care that Charlie was lying. Regardless, Charlie didn’t give Alastor a  _ chance _ to care. “Hey, Angel!” Charlie whirled around, facing Angel with bright, eager eyes and a big grin. Her rosy cheeks as bright as ever. “You have the day off, right?”

“Yeah--” Before Angel could really speak, Charlie was already continuing.

“I have an idea for you today! You’re probably going to hate it, but we’re gonna get some solid work in on you today!”

“What am I doing exactly?” Angel raised one eyebrow, he had a feeling of dread weighing on his chest.  _ What is this chick going to have me do? _

“I was thinking you could help clean today!” Angel frowned, making the most frustrated and annoyed expression he could manage.

“You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin me, Charlie. Cleaning? Isn’t that Niffty’s job?” He looked over at Niffty who was frantically cleaning off to the side. 

“Yes, but you can help! What’s a better way to show you’re a good person by helping out a friend!”

“I agree!” Alastor suddenly chimed, appearing next to Angel his grin as wide as ever. “Hard work is good for the soul!”

“I sold my soul.” Angel replied bluntly. Alastor froze for just a second and blinked once. 

“Soul or not!” Alastor suddenly jumpstarted back to life. “Hard work is good for you! Set your mind on a task and it can help build your character! A true starting line towards redemption!”

“You don’t even believe in redemption, Smiles.” Angel pointed out.

“But I believe in hard work!”

“Alastor is right!” Charlie swung her arm across her chest. “Hard work is good! I think it will be good for you!”

Angel looked to Husk, who was drinking without paying attention, his ears flattened clearly trying to not pay attention to the loud conversation. He then switched his gaze to Vaggie who was glaring at him. It struck him as  _ Do what Charlie says before I beat the shit out of you. _ Angel sighed. “Alright, alright, I’ll do it.”

“Yay!” Charlie squeed. “I think this will be really good for you, Angel, trust me!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Angel sighed and stood up. “What exactly am I cleanin’?”

“You could clean one of the storage rooms! The one on the second floor could really use some work. You don’t have to be as good as Niffty, but do your best!” Charlie encouraged him.

Angel put one set of arms on his hips and one behind his head. “Alright, but I can’t promise it’ll look good.” He started walking away, climbing up the stairs until he reached the storage room. It was a rather large storage room, but it was incredibly dusty. Cobwebs were strung all across the shelves. Several boxes that reeked of mildew were piled in the corner and on various shelves. 

“How many decades has this shit been in here?” Angel pondered, gently kicking one of the boxes.

“Hey Angel!” Angel heard the eager cry of Niffty behind him, her big eye blinking eagerly. “I brought you some cleaning supplies! Good luck!” The little demon tore off behind Angel could even speak. He looked down at the cleaning supplies brought to him. He let out a groan, extended his third set of arms and got to work.

* * *

Alastor watched Angel Dust walk away, still wearing his grin.  _ Certainly a way to get Angel Dust out of the room. _ Alastor noted. 

“He’s not gonna do jack-shit.” Vaggie groaned, leaning back in her chair.

“I think he will.” Charlie said eagerly. “Niffty!” She called the little demon over. “Can you bring Angel some cleaning supplies?”

“Sure thing, Charlie!” Niffty sped out of the room to bring Angel Dust cleaning supplies.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alastor noticed Charlie turning her attention to him. He looked down at the princess. “Thank you for helping to motivate him, Al.” Charlie held her hands together. 

“My pleasure, dear princess.” Alastor bowed his head. 

“Could I…” Charlie batted her eyelashes, Alastor knew that another request was coming. “Maybe ask something else of you?”

“Perhaps.” Alastor narrowed his eyes. “What would you like me to do, Charlotte?”

“You have a way to...watch people right?”  _ What exactly is she asking of me? _

“You could say that.”

“Could you...possibly keep an eye on Angel? To make sure that he’s...working?”

Alastor tilted his head. “Could it be that you don’t trust Angel Dust?”

“No no no!” Charlie frantically shook her head, her face turning bright red. Alastor deepend his grin. “I just wanna see how he does. You have the best way of keeping an eye on someone, you don’t have to do it long! Just for a little bit, and maybe check up on him.”

“I suppose I could keep an eye on him if that’s what you wish.”

Charlie breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. “Thanks, Al. Just let me know how he’s doing!”

“Of course, Charlotte.” Alastor grinned, allowing the rest of the room to clear out before slipping into the shadows to  _ keep an eye on  _ Angel Dust.

* * *

Angel Dust jumped down from the shelf he had been on, flicking strands of dust from his clothes. “I should’ve dressed differently for this shit.” Angel groaned, he had made quite a difference so far, he was actually impressed with himself. His shoulders and sides were still store, and were only getting worse from the physical labor but he was actually keeping his mind off of Val, at least for a little bit.

As Angel turned to dusting another shelf when he felt a chill creep up his spine. He had felt it several times during his task but it would come and go. As it arrived this time, Angel stopped what he was doing, trying to figure out what the source of this was. It wasn’t just a passing feeling of anxiety, it was...something else.

“Wait a minute…” Angel muttered to himself. “Smiles if that’s you--” He raised his voice. “I don’t appreciate you spying on me for whatever fucked up reason you might have.”

There was a brief period of silence, and Angel thought he may have been crazy but then he heard the sound of radio static and the glowing red eyes of Alastor as his body took shape in front of the door with a wide smile.

“What the fuck are you doing, dude?” Angel demanded. “You get off at watching me clean or some shit?”

“I’m afraid I don’t get what you mean, Angel Dust.” Alastor replied.  _ This fuckin’ guy. _ “I was just doing a favor for our dear princess.”

“And that favor is spying on me? What did she think I’d be in here jackin’ off instead of cleaning?” Angel leaned against the shelf. “Ho man that would’ve been quite the sight for  _ you  _ to see, Smiles.” Angel grinned.

One of Alastor’s eyes briefly twitched. “I don’t know her motives, I’m simply doing what she asked.”

“Oh so you’re Charlie’s little pet now?” Angel teased, wondering if he annoyed Alastor or not.

“I’m simply doing a favor for a friend!” Alastor said with a flourish of his hands. “You should take notes for your redemption!”

“Yeah I’ll keep that in mind.” Angel rolled his eyes. “Soooo, you really got nothin better to do than spy on me, huh?”

“Like I said, Angel Dust.” Alastor brushed a stray piece of falling dust off his sleeve. “I was simply doing Charlotte a favor. However, you seem to be doing a swell job my dear Angel Dust!” Alastor’s face lit up. “I will report that to her!”

“Hey, before you like...phase out of here.” Angel spoke up. “What’s your...deal?”

“I don’t follow.” Alastor blinked. 

“You’re like, oddly trying to motivate me even though you don’t think anyone can actually be reemed, let alone me. Also why don’t you ever call anyone by their nicknames? You don’t call me Angel and you know Charlie doesn’t like to be called Charlotte.”

“I believe in using someone’s real name, it’s the same reason why I didn’t pick some nonsense nickname upon arriving here. My own name is perfectly fine. I  _ would _ call you by your original name but I do not know what it is.”

Angel raised an eyebrow. “I could tell you my real name,” He stood up straight and walked over to Alastor, beding over so he was at eye level with the Radio Demon. “In exchange for some fun.”

Alastor’s body was visibly rigid. “No thank you.” He stepped back, Alastor was trying to hide it but Angel could tell how flustered he was.  _ It’s actually kinda cute. _ Angel smirked. 

“So I have another question for ya,” Angel narrowed his eyes. “So you...have no interest in sex?”

“I do not.” Alastor narrowed his eyes, clearly getting more uncomfortable. 

“None at all? Is the great Radio Demon a  _ virgin? _ ” Angel leaned in, putting his fists on his hips.

“I am not.” Alastor’s eyes were glowing fiercely. “And even I was,” His radio static began to falter. “I wouldn’t care.”

“But sex is so much fun, Al,” Angel puffed out his chest. He honestly wasn’t sure why he was pressing Alastor so hard, but watching Alastor get nervous was entertaining. 

“For you maybe.” Alastor’s voice was almost a growl.

“I can only imagine what it’s like to sleep with the great  _ Radio Demon. _ ”

“No one ever slept with the  _ Radio Demon. _ ” Alastor’s patience was wearing thin.

“No? So you only ever had sex when you were alive, eh? That’s gotta be the longest dry streak in history. You died in the 20s, right?” 

Alastor gave a small nod. “When I was alive, I discovered that sex could be used for my benefit. However, once I died and got this much power I didn’t need to do such things anymore.”

“I don’t know.” Angel shrugged. “If you ever want something from me, sex will get you a lot farther than threatning or killing me.” 

“Are you sure about that, Angel Dust?” Angel began to hear the thrumming of radio static. It didn’t sound like it was coming from Alastor, it sounded like it was  _ inside _ of Angel’s head. 

“Y-yeah.” Angel Dust held his head high. “I know you’re some kind of extra powerful Overlord, but you haven’t given me a reason to be scared of you.”

There was a burst of feedback in Angel’s head and Alastor moved in the blink of an eye. All Angel saw was his blood red eyes as he fell back against the wall, his foot kicking over his bucket of cleaning supplies. Alastor was dangerously close to Angel now, he could see deep into the Radio Demon’s eyes.

Angel slipped down the wall, his arms shaking as radio static filled his mind. He heard countless, static, disembodied voices roared in his mind through the static. Alastor towered over him, Angel was at least a foot taller than Alastor but he couldn’t stand up straight. His legs trembled, struggling to hold him up. His heart beat painfully inside of his chest, fear gripping his entire body. 

Alastor’s smile was twisted and dangerous, his eyes weren’t radio dials but they were full of malice. Alastor’s gloved hands were on either side of Angel’s head, he had never pictured getting this close to Alastor. “Angel Dust.” Alastor spoke, his voice lacking the radio overlay. “There is something you should be aware of. I could kill everyone in the hotel with a snap of my fingers, especially  _ you. _ However, it wouldn’t look very good if I killed this hotel’s only patron and I don’t think Charlotte would forgive me.” Alastor’s eyes narrowed, glowing fiercely. “But may I recommend not pushing me or I may not be able to control myself.” 

Angel couldn’t move, his fear burned deep in his chest but something else sparked in his stomach too. Being this close to Alastor, being basically pinned against the wall.  _ What the fuck? _ Angel thought, starting to panic slightly.  _ Am I really getting turned on by this fucker? _ Alastor pulled back, standing back up straight and reverting back to his usual energy. “My apologies, Angel Dust.” He turned out heading towards the door. “I just wanted to get my point across.”

“Right…” Angel looked to the side. “Understood, pal.”

“Wonderful!” Alastor lit up. “I will let you get back to your work! Good luck, Angel Dust!”

“Yeah, thanks.” Alastor phased out of the room, leaving a very shaken Angel by himself. He ran his hand through his fluffy hair and sat down on the floor, trying to calm down. In that moment, he had been so genuinely scared about Alastor, the Radio Demon was insanely fucking terrifying, for a moment he had thought that Alastor  _ would _ kill him.

However, there was also something else. Angel had never even dreamed of being that close to Alastor, being pinned against the wall.  _ Damn. _ He sighed. That whole situation left him incredibly confused. 

After taking a moment to calm down, Angel continued with his cleaning. For once he had stopped thinking completely about Val, instead the only Overlord on his mind was Alastor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted rape/assault

“Alright.” Charlie sighed, looking over the hotel staff, minus Husk, that had followed her up the stairs to the second floor where Angel had been working. “Al,” Alastor turned his attention to the princess. “You said he was just about done right?”

“Last I checked he was nearly complete.” Alastor confirmed. He thought back briefly to his first exchange with the spider demon. He had succeeded in scaring Angel Dust, which would hopefully stop the demon’s incessant flirting. The true terror he had seen in Angel Dust’s eyes, the way his entire body was trembling had been  _ immensely  _ satisfying. 

“Great! Then let’s see how he did!” Charlie knocked gently on the door and stepped inside, her eyes going wide as they saw just how clean the storage room was. Even Alastor himself was quite impressed by the demon’s hard work. The shelves were free of dust and he had a garbage bag by his side, but the room had that pleasant scent of cleaner. The boxes were neatly organized in the lower shelves, almost out of sight. “Angel!” Charlie exclaimed. “You did such a good job! It looks amazing in here!”

“Thanks.” Angel grinned confidently, he put his lower set of hands on his hips. “I’m pretty happy with this.”

“It looks good Angel!” Niffty ran around, looking over every fine detail. “Only a few missed spots!”

“You did really good, Angel.” Charlie reached up and put her hand on Angel’s shoulder, he suddenly grimaced in pain and Charlie pulled her hand back. “Oh! I’m sorry, Angel! Did you hurt your shoulder.”

“Yeh,” Angel let out an uncomfortable chuckle and rubbed his shoulder tenderly. “Just pulled it while cleaning.”

“Do you want something for it?” Charlie questioned.

“Unless you’re offering the good shit.” Angel grinned and Charlie’s concerned expression turned to a frown. Angel laughed and ruffled Charlie’s blonde hair. “Nah, babe I’m fine.” 

Alastor recalled the previous night when Angel Dust had come home and Alastar had caught the scent of blood coming from Angel’s body. He had also been notably favoring his shoulders along with his limp.  _ Valentino, perhaps? _ Alastor pondered.  _ Just how does Valentino treat Angel Dust? _

“I’m really proud of you, Angel.” Charlie’s voice brought Alastor’s mind back and he focused on the conversation happening in front of him. “You did such a good job! How do you feel about it?”

Angel shrugged. “It was alright, it was kind of relaxing.” He gave a genuine smile. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“See!” Charlie’s smile was incredibly wide, full of pure joy. “You’re on a great track, Angel!” She hugged him suddenly and Angel seemed shocked, he gave her a gentle pat on the back. Angel’s eyes drifted upwards and met Alastor’s gaze. He tensed up slightly and quickly looked away.  _ How wonderful. _

“Well, I’d say you’re done! You can relax the rest of the day!”

“Thanks, Charlie.” Angel smiled. “I’ll think I’ll take your offer on that.” They left Angel to finish up what he was doing. Alastor walked away feeling proud of himself, he had finally gotten Angel Dust to leave him alone. Despite this, something nagged deep inside Alastor. For as much as he disliked Angel Dust’s flirting, he would hate to learn that Valentino was abusing him.

* * *

Angel finally walked away from the storage room after several hours of deep cleaning. His body was sore and he felt gross, he wanted to take a bath and relax before his return to work tomorrow. Before leaving, he grabbed a bottle of wine to enjoy. He reached his own room and got undressed before climbing into a nice warm bath. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, eager to enjoy this moment.

He kept the lights dim, with only a few candles lit. He kept the bathroom door cracked in case Fat Nuggets needed to come in, but he knew that his little pig was sleeping soundly on Angel’s bed. The warm water was soothing to his sore body, both to what he did while cleaning and what Valentino had done to him.

Angel dreaded going back to work, but he knew he didn’t have a choice. He hoped that at least he would be filming or going to the streets, he didn’t want to spend another night with Val for a while. Angel shook his head as he started to feel stressed, he didn’t want to think about Valentino until tomorrow. 

Angel took a long drink of his sweet wine and tried to clear his mind. As thoughts of Valentino moved out, thoughts of Alastor moved in. When they had come to check on him, Angel had been painfully aware of Alastor’s prescance. Everything the Radio Demon did Angel noticed. His small smile changes, the narrowing of his eyes and he had even seen Alastor seemingly spacing out. 

Angel still wasn’t sure if he was scared of or attracted to Alastor. “Could it be both?” Angel questioned himself. He shook his head and decided to ignore it, his chances of getting killed by Alastor were far higher than his chances of getting fucked by him.  _ Still.  _ Angel smiled, finding himself getting turned on once again.  _ It’s a nice thought. _

* * *

Angel sprayed his sweet perfume, covering his entire body with the heavy scent. He got dressed in incredibly tight black dress with a jagged heart cut over his chest, allowing his chest to puff out noticeably. Until he got to work, Angel hung a powder pink coat over his shoulders. He completed the look with hot pink gloves on each of his arms and high heeled boots. Angel admired himself in the mirror, he looked like a bombshell and he was very happy with it.

His shoulders felt better and his bruises were starting to fade. As long as he had an easy night, they shouldn’t get any worse, but Angel had his doubts. 

He left the hotel and started heading towards Porn Studios, trying to keep himself confident and excited about work. He reached the studio and went straight to Valentino, he had two female demons at his side. 

“Good evening, Angel cakes. “ Valentino grinned, looking Angel up and down. Angel loved dressing in scantily clad clothes, but the way Valentino looked at him made Angel want to hide his entire body. “You look delicious tonight.” He licked his lips. “You have three shoots tonight, play nice.”

“Why would I ever do that?” Angel grinned and winked. “You know I like being punished Val.”

Val chuckled. “Get to work, Angel Dust. I can’t wait to see how it goes.”

* * *

Angel Dust took a long drink of water, feeling painfully exhausted. His easy night had been nothing but a dream as all three shoots had been incredibly rough. He had been tied up in the first one which left all of his limbs sore and injured with rope burn. The others had just been overly rough with him.

Angel felt like he was missing scraps of fur from his back, he was ready to go home and pass the fuck out but he had to check in with Valentino first. He reached Valentino’s room where his boss was now with two different demons. “How did it go, Angel cakes?” Val questioned with a wicked grin.

“I did great as always.” Angel Dust puffed his chest out. “Can’t wait for everyone to see it.”

Valentino shooed his guests away, leaving him and Angel alone. Angel’s danger senses ignite and he stiffened slightly. “Come here, Angel cakes.” Valentino didn’t give Angel a chance to hesitate. He grabbed Angel’s wrist and pulled him down on top of him. He slid Angel’s coat off, tossing it into the corner of the room.

“Val I--” 

“What, Angel?” Valentino’s eyes glowed dangerously. 

“I just--I had a long day.”

“And you told me that it went great.” Valentino gripped Angel’s hips, aggravating his already sore body. “Surely you can spare a little bit of extra time for me.” Valentino forced his lips against Angel’s, shoving his tongue into Angel’s mouth without hesitation. Angel had to give back into the kiss or risk punishment. He had to play Valentino’s game.

Angel rushed out of the studio as soon as he was able to, without grabbing his coat even. He hadn’t been as rough as the previous night but still, Angel hated every moment of it. He felt so incredibly exhausted and disgusting. He dragged his feet through the dark streets of Pentagram City. Depression weighed heavily on his shoulders, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget. He wanted to drink, he wanted to just  _ forget. _

“Well, well is that  _ Angel Dust? _ ” Angel stopped walking as a deep, raspy voice spoke his name. Angel stopped and looked to his left where he saw a tall demon. He had thick, black fur that stuck out in multiple directions. From his hands sprouted long, yellow claws and he had jagged yellow teeth that would poke out of his mouth. One eye seemed swollen and was jet black while the other was a burnt golden color.

He leaned against a dirty brick wall, smoking a long cigarette. “If it isn’t my lucky day.” Angel felt danger creeping up his spine. 

“Sorry, sugar.” Angel forced himself to be his usual self, puffing out his chest. “But I’m off the clock. Maybe I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

The demon let out a raspy laugh and stood up straight, tossing his lit cigarette onto the ground. “You’re a slut, you’re never off the clock. I’m sure I could throw some money at Valentino to let this pass.

Angel instinctively moved his hands to his side to get his gun, only to remember he didn’t have his coat with him. The action of Valentino throwing his coat to the side of the room replayed in his head.  _ Shit. _ He grit his teeth.  _ I can still fight back. _ “I wouldn’t fuck with me, sweetheart.” Angel growled, extending his third pair of arms for more backup.

“I’ll do what I want, and you’re going to  _ like it _ , whore.” The demon shot forward, moving much faster than Angel expected. His large hands grabbed all six of Angel’s hands and pulled them behind his back.

Angel let out a yelp of pain as his hands were twisted behind his back, pulling on his already sore shoulders. The demon easily held his hands and then started dragging Angel back towards an alley.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit! _ Angel cried in his head, he began kicking and struggling as he was dragged out of sight.

The demon shoved Angel against the cold, stone wall face first. His leg slammed against the wall painfully, and his chest painfully pushed against the surface. His face pressed against the harsh stone. The demon pressed his large body against Angel, the suffocating scent of cigarettes surrounding him, choking him.

“Isn’t this what you do for a living?” The demon spoke, his disgusting breath hot on Angel’s face. He felt a claw start tearing through the dress. It cut through his skin as well, causing Angel to wince. Angel continued to struggle, he wasn’t going to let this pervert get him so easily.

Angel heard the sound of static, causing the demon to hesitate for a moment. The sound of the static made him think of Alastor. He knew that the Radio Demon was no where nearby, and even if he was its not like he would take any energy to save Angel.

As Angel’s dress fell to the ground, Angel heard the faint sound of a snap. The demon behind him suddenly let out a gasp of horror and let Angel go. Angel’s legs painfully gave out and he landed on his hands and knees.

A portal with an orange glow had opened on the ground behind the two of them and pitch black tentacles came up from the portal. Angel had seen an attack like this once before.  _ It can’t be. _ One of the tentacles wrapped around the demon, squeezing him incredibly tight. Angel could hear the sickening snap of bones as the demon screamed in pain. Angel found it hard to feel bad for him.

The tentacle twisted and threw the demon across the street, he hit the wall and didn’t get up. The tentacles vanished and the sound of a buzzing radio followed it as Alastor stepped into view.  _ It really was him? _

“Al?” Angel spoke up. The Radio Demon stepped into the light, his eyes glowing with pure energy. “What are you doing here?”

“I was out for an evening stroll when I heard a struggle. I hate to see demons taking advantage of those who cannot fight back, and I soon realized that it was you.” Angel’s heart skipped painfully in his chest. 

“Heh--” Angel realized that he was still trembling. “And just yesterday you were threatening to kill me.”

“Oh, Angel Dust, my dear.” Alastor chuckled. “I haven’t killed you because you are an asset to the hotel! As I said before, Charlotte would not appreciate it if I killed the hotel’s only patron, nor if I just let you die! As I work with the hotel I will keep the hotel and its patron’s safe!” 

_ I should’ve figured. _ “Right.” Angel muttered and remembered that he was borderline naked. He quickly picked up the remains of his dress and pulled them over his body. 

“Are you being bashful, Angel Dust?” Alastor questioned. 

“Hey this is for your sake, pal.” Angel corrected, trying to fight his burning face. “Unless you wanna be seen parading around with a naked pornstar.” He sighed. “So why don’t you go ahead and continue on your way so I can get myself home.”

“Oh ho, Angel Dust.” Alastor chuckled. “You seem to forget what I can do.” He snapped his fingers and Angel was suddenly dressed. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a pink bowtie and pink suspenders. He looked like he was dragged straight out of the 1930s. 

“Seriously?” He glared at Alastor.

“I think you look dapper!” Alastor beamed, clearly proud of what he had done. 

Angel sighed and stood up, his entire body crying out in pain. He winced and almost fell back down, managing to catch himself on the wall. “Are you injured, Angel Dust?” Alastor’s voice was surprisingly gentle, catching Angel completely off guard.

“I dunno.” Angel shrugged. “But I’m fine.” Angel managed to stand up and stay upright. “I just want to get back to the hotel.”

“I’ll escort you back.” Alastor offered.

“Thanks, but it’s fine Smiles.” Angel assured him and started limping towards the street, his body so weak. “But I’m sure you’ve got better things to do.”

“I was actually on my way back to the hotel as well!” Alastor exclaimed. “Besides, what if someone else decides to assault you?”

Angel blushed again, uncomfortably rubbing his arms. “Gee thanks. My hero.” He and Alastor started the walk back to the hotel, Angel trying to ignore the pain that claimed his entire body. 

“So, Angel Dust.” Alastor spoke up. “I figured in your line of work you would arm yourself to prevent this from happening.”

“I usually do.” Angel admitted. “But I left my coat with Val, that had my gun in it. Shit happens, I guess.” Angel looked at the ground. Alastor didn’t press him anymore until the two of them got back to the hotel. Angel grabbed a bottle of vodka and started towards his room. 

Husk was still at the bar and gave Angel a judgemental look. “What the fuck happened to you?”  _ Do I look that fucking bad? _ “And why the fuck are you dressed like that?”

“Mind your fucking business.” Angel growled and walked away with the bottle, chugging it as he walked to his room. He set the bottle down and fell onto his bed, curling up into a ball and without thinking, starting crying heavily. Everything about his night had been terrible. Angel grabbed the bottle and continued drinking, ignore the bitter burn and swallowing as much as possible. 

Tears ran down his face, soaking his fur. He fell back down on his bed, his body huffing and trembling from his crying. Fat Nuggets slowly walked up to Angel, providing a gentle lick on the cheek. 

Angel took Nuggets into his arm, crying into the little piglet. His body trembled and he continued to drink. His mind began to spin, he turned into his back and stared at the spinning ceiling. He saw flashes of the demons he had filmed with, Valentino, and the demon who tried to rape him. In a strange turn of events, Alastor was the only one who he wasn’t scared of. 

_ I know he didn’t have any good intentions. He doesn’t care about me, I’m just an asset to him. I’m nothing important. But still... _ Angel took another long drink.  _ At least someone put in some effort to keep me safe.  _


	4. Chapter 4

Angel’s head was throbbing and his body felt like lead, his stomach burned and he thought he would throw up at any moment. He opened his heavy eyes, the light of the sun burning his eyes. He winced and sat up, causing Fat Nuggets to jump off of Angel where he had been sleeping. Sitting up made Angel’s head spin and he was sure he would certainly throw up. 

He rubbed his temples and looked to his side, the large bottle of vodka was completely empty, he barely remembered drinking the whole bottle. He wished he had forgotten his whole night, but most of it remaind in his mind with only patches missing. 

He looked down and realized he was still dressed in the outfit that Alastor had put on him. He looked at himself in the mirror as he stood up, he didn’t look  _ that _ bad in it, but it wasn’t really in style. Angel quickly undressed and changed into something that he wouldn’t get bullied for by the rest of the hotel. He put on a loose fitting pink sweater and a black skirt.

As he got dressed, his entire body cried out in pain, including his head which was painfully pounding away. He dragged himself down to the lobby, thinking he might actually drink some coffee to try and get this headache to go away. Everyone was in the lobby, Vaggie was sitting on the couch with Charlie as Charlie spoke to her eagerly about something. 

Angel didn’t greet anyone as he sat down at the bar, flopping his head down. “Holy fuck, Angel.” Vaggie spoke up. “You smell like a bar, even more than Husk.”

“I had a long night.” Angel groaned.

“You say that every night.” Vaggie argued. 

Angel lazily lifted his head and glared at Vaggie. “Yeah well when you spend your entire night getting railed by people you don’t know, every night is a long night.” Vaggie gave a disgusted look but dropped it. 

Charlie rose from the sofa and put her hand gently on Angel’s back. “Are you okay, Angel?”

“I’ll be alright.” Angel assured her. “Just need to relax before work.”

“Is Valentino really going to make you work when you’re like this?” Charlie’s innocence and naivety was almost adorable. None of them understood what really happened between him and Valentino, except maybe Alastor but Alastor clearly didn’t care.

“Do we have any of that bitter ass coffee that Alastor drinks?” Angel asked. 

“I could make you some, Alastor usually just makes his...appear.” 

“Figures.” Angel sighed.

“I’ll make you some!” Charlie piped up.

“Charlie, you don’t--” Angel tried to stop her but Charlie was already running off to make a pot of coffee. Angel rubbed his forehead, wishing this headache to go away. Charlie returned a short moment later with a steaming cup of coffee. “Thanks.” He thanked her and took a sip, grimacing at the bitter tastes.  _ Jesus fucking christ, does this freak even have a sense of taste? _ “So uh,” Angel spoke up. “Where is Smiles, anyway?”

“He’s in his office.” Charlie replied, sitting back down next to Vaggie who wrapped her arm around the princess.

Angel took another long sip of coffee, wincing at the burning pain. “I gotta tell him somethin’” He stood up with his coffee cup in head.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Charlie questioned. “Al doesn’t like to be disturbed when he’s working.”

“Yeah, who knows that that freak does in his spare time.” Vaggie agreed. “You don’t wanna fuck with him.”  _ I already have, sweetheart. _

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Angel shrugged. “He kills me?” Angel walked away with his coffee to Alastor’s office. He stood in front of the door, hesitating slightly. He could hear the faint sound of a radio from within the room, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

The radio came to a sudden stop and Angel heard footsteps approaching the door, he felt suddenly nervous as the door opened and Alastor looked up at him. Angel couldn’t tell if he was mad or not. “Good morning, Angel Dust.” Alastor grinned. “Is there something I can help with you?”

“I just wanted to say something.” Angel said, looking into his coffee cup briefly. “Do you wanna talk in the doorway or do you wanna talk in your office.”

“Here is fine.” Alastor narrowed his eyes.

“Fine, fine.” Angel put one set of hands on his hips. “I uh, I just wanted to say thanks for last night, for uh, helping me out. I know you don’t really give a shit about me, but I still appreciate it.” He felt his face burning, he didn’t know exactly why he was thanking Alastor, but it had been bugging him since he woke up. 

“It was my pleasure, Angel Dust!” Alastor lit up with energy and threw his arms forward. “Glad to see that you’re safe!”

“Riiiight.” Angel scratched his head. “If there’s anything you need from me, just let me know. Without ya know, any fucky, contract, deal-making, shit.”

Alastor chuckled. “Oh, Angel Dust. Even if I wanted to make a deal with you I couldn’t.”

“What,” Angel’s head snapped up. “Why?”

Alastor tilted his head. “Because you already have a deal with Valentino. Do you really not know anything about deals, Angel Dust?”

Angel crossed his arms. “Look, I was barely in hell when I made this deal with Val. I didn’t exactly ask for all the fine details.” He sipped his coffee. “So I can’t make a deal with anyone?”

“You cannot.” Alastor confirmed. “Your soul is owned by Valentino.  _ He _ can make deals, but you can’t.” 

“Why the fuck can he make deals?” Angel was surprised at the anger he felt.  _ Why would I want to sell my soul to a different fucking Overlord? _

“Deals and contracts are largely reliant on souls. A Dealmaker will take control of their victim’s soul and do whatever they wish with it. The one who sold their soul is at the will of their Dealmaker. You should know very well that you have to do what Valentino wants, when he wants.” Angel nodded. “You sold your soul, but Valentino did not.”

“So can you fuckin’ Dealmakers sell your soul?”

“If we so chose but I don’t think it has been done.”

Angel frowned. “Eh, well whatever.” He sighed.  _ Guess this deal is a lot more complicated than I thought. _ He turned away. “I’ll leave you be.”

“Oh, Angel Dust.” Angel stopped and looked over his shoulder at Alastor who had a wicked smile. “You said if I needed anything from you, to ask.”  _ Oh fuck.  _ Angel suddenly regretted his words. 

“Y-yeah.” Angel clutched the handle on his mug. “What do you need?”

“Don’t be alarmed, it is a simple request.” Angel prepared himself. “Your name.”

Angel almost dropped his coffee and he suddenly felt very warm. “M-my name?”

“Yes. I said I don’t like using nicknames, so I want to know your real name. That’s all I want from you.”  _ He could’ve asked me to stop flirting with him, hell he could’ve asked me to kill someone but...this? _

“I uh,” He rubbed his arm. “My name is kind of...important to me. I don’t tell it to pretty much anyone. The only two who know it are Cherri and Val.” Valentino had forced Angel to tell him his real name, which he hated doing, but Val almost never called him by his real name so it wasn’t all bad. “So if I tell you, then I don’t want you to call me that name in front of Charlie and the others, okay?”

“I suppose I could do that.” Alastor chuckled, his eyes looking dark for a moment. “It’s a deal, of a sort anyway.”

Angel couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Well uh,” He took a deep breath. “It’s Anthony, my name is Anthony.”

“A truly splendid name!” Alastor beamed, twisting his staff. “It truly does fit you. Anthony.” Angel felt his entire face burn as Alastor spoke his name.  _ That’s fucking weird. _ He thought and looked into his coffee.  _ I also kinda like it. _ He smiled very faintly. “Thank you for sharing your name with me, Anthony.” 

Angel Dust scratched the back of his head. “Yeah no problem.” He chuckled “I’ll uh--I’ll leave you be.” Angel walked away from Alastor’s office, hearing the door close behind him. His heart was pounding in his chest, he felt so incredibly flustered. He walked to his room, closing the door and nursing his headache in the dim light. He finished his coffee and stared up at the ceiling. 

This flustered feeling that burned in his chest, his heart skipping painfully and his mind spinning.  _ I haven’t felt this way in so long. _ He thought, trying to stop himself from shaking slightly. The last time he had felt this way...was the first time he met Valentino. 

Valentino had been so powerful, and so kind to him. He promised him so much, promised him a wonderful life where he would be able to do what he wanted and where he could prosper. Angel had been so lost when he first got here in hell, so confused and Val promised him so much.

_ Just make a deal with me, Angelcakes. I will take such good care of you, you will live a lavish life with me, Angel Dust. I  _ promise. Angel rolled onto his side, clutching a pillow at the bitter memory. He had slept with Valentino the first night they met, and Valentino had been so gentle and kind. Angel Dust recalled his first show, his first strip tease after making a deal with Valentino and Angel realized just how terrible things were going to get.

Valentino had proved to Angel that Angel no longer had any choices, no free will. It was the first and last time Angel had tried to fight back against Valentino, and it didn’t work. He had gone to his home at the time and cried for hours on end, feeling so broken and abused. He had Cherri at his side, but he had never really felt the same again.

He loved his job, he loved having sex but lately it had all been terrible. Angel closed his eyes, he knew tonight he would have to go back again. He would have to deal with Valentino night after night without fail. Angel didn’t know anything about deals, let alone how to break them.  _ If it’s even possible. _ Angel’s mind went to Alastor, would he know how to break deal? Was it even possible?

He felt strange about Alastor, and that his feelings were so similar to his initial feelings to Valentino.  _ I guess it just goes to show that I can’t trust him. I can’t trust any Overlords. _

* * *

Angel walked to work, dragging his feet behind him. Trying to forget about the previous night, but now armed with a gun  _ and _ a knife to prevent himself from getting attacked again. There was no chance that Alastor would be around to save him again. Angel was dressed slightly more modestly today, trying to hide his injuries from the previous night.

His outfit was a long-sleeved black dress with tights and hot pink gloves and boots. It was similar to his outfit last night, but looked much more cute than sexy. He hoped that it would be enough for Val. 

Angel reached the studio and went straight to Valentino as usual. “Hello, my dear Angelcakes.” Angel walked up and smiled flirtatiously. “Come here, my dear.” Val extended his hand and Angel took it, he pulled Angel onto his lap. Angel put his hands on Val’s chest.

Val’s long hands ran along Angel’s thighs, pushing up Angel’s dress. He winced as Val’s hands touched the scratch mark he had received by his attacker. “Angel.” Valentino’s voice grew serious. “Where did this come from?”

“Oh,” Angel wasn’t sure how Val would feel about what happened. “When I walking home some pervert tried to attack me.” 

“What happened? Aren’t you usually armed, Angel?” Val seemed like he was getting incredibly annoyed. 

“I left my coat here last night.” Angel explained. 

“So...what did he do?” 

“He took my dress off and tried to do what he wanted to me, but Alastor showed up and took care of him.” Angel suddenly realized he probably shouldn’t have said that. Val gripped Angel’s arms tightly. 

“Alastor? The Radio Demon?”

“Y-yeah.” Angel was suddenly regretting his decision to mention Alastor. “Y’know he works at the hotel I’m staying at.”

“I’m aware.” Valentino growled. “What motive did he have for saving you?”

“He uh--” Angel began to sweat. “He’s in this hotel for the entertainment, Charlie would be pissed if he let something happen to me.” 

“I see.” Valentino’s eyes burned intently into Angel’s eyes. “Angel, my darling, what exactly is your relationship to Alastor.” He said the Radio Demon’s name with pure venom on his tongue. 

“I uh--” Angel wasn’t sure what to say.  _ What  _ is _ my relationship to him? _ “He just works at the hotel, Val.”

“Do you flirt with him?”

“I flirt with everyone--” Angel had no time to react as Val raised his hand and slapped Angel across the face. He sent Angel’s body flying to the side, his head striking the wall sending pain splitting through his skull. His face burned with a fierce pain and he put his hand on his cheek, it could feel the warm sensation of blood.

He pulled his hand back and looked at his own blood staining his gloves. He could feel the burning of three claw marks on his cheek from the sheer ferocity of Val’s hit. Angel looked at Valentino who was now standing, glaring down at Angel. “Angel Dust.” His voice was dangerously low. He reached down and grabbed Angel’s wrist pulling him up.

Angel fell against Valentino, who placed his hand on Angel’s lower back. He pressed Angel’s face against Val’s body. “I don’t like hurting you, Anthony.” Angel’s entire body went rigid. “But I don’t ever want you to flirt with Alastor again, he is  _ dangerous. _ The last thing I need is the Radio Demon harming my little Angelcakes. “I understand he works at this...hotel...but I want you to  _ stay away from him. _ ”

“Yes...Val.” Angel muttered quietly, holding onto Val’s coat.  _ Why is Valentino so threatened by Alastor? _ Angel questioned himself. Val walked Angel to the sofa and set him gently down on it, Angel knew that Valentino would play his gentle facade since he had just hit Angel, but it would never last. 

Val ran his finger across the bleeding marks on Angel’s face. The bitter sting made Angel flinch away from his touch. Val grit his teeth and held Angel’s face in place. “Let this pain be a warning, Angel Dust, because if you get involved with Alastor you will face something much  _ much _ worse.”

* * *

Angel left the studio, feeling more depressed than anything. The marks on his face still stung, he hoped that no one would be awake so they wouldn’t question him about it. He didn’t have the energy to explain what happened.

Angel heard the low hum of a radio and Alastor came into light. “Good evening, Angel Dust.” Alastor greeted with his usual smile. 

“Hey.” Angel replied with a low voice, he kept the wounded side of his face away from Alastor. The Radio demon narrowed his eyes for a moment.

“Are you alright, Angel Dust?”

“Yeah, a long night. I’ve said that enough already.” Angel was wondering why Alastor always seemed to be waiting for him when he got home. He pressed forward, trying to get away from Alastor. He had barely taken five steps when Alastor suddenly manifested in front of him.

Angel jumped back in alarm. “Dude, what the fuck?” He demanded, his heart nearly exploding out of his chest. 

“You’ve been hurt, Anthony.” Alastor extended his hand gently towards Angel’s face. Angel blushed slightly and took a step back. 

“Yeah I noticed.” Angel nudged Alastor’s hand away. “Client with claws got a little slap happy. Shit happens.” Angel started walking past the demon but Alastor extended his cane in front of Angel, stopping him.

“I have a question, Angel.” Alastor’s voice lowered. “Is it really clients that are hurting you?” His eyes narrowed. “Or is it Valentino?”

Angel frowned, stiffening slightly. “What’s it to ya?”

“I would hate to hear that Valentino is mistreating you.” Alastor eyes glowed and Angel heard the faint crackling of radio static. 

Angel raised an eyebrow. “Why would you care?”

“I worry about the wellbeing of those in this hotel. I’ve already explained this, Anthony.” 

Angel decided to break the subject away from the Valentino’s abuse, he didn’t feel like talking about it with Alastor. “Soooo, what exactly is your relationship to Val? How do you know him?”

“I don’t know him very well. I’ve met him before, and I know he has a relationship with Vox and I would rather have nothing to do with that pompous, obnoxious--” Angel could hear radio static growing louder. Anger shadowed across his face and Angel felt slightly nervous. He suddenly stopped himself and regained his composure. “I also don’t prefer to spend my time with people like Valentino.”

“And like me?” Angel smirked, teasing Alastor. He suddenly recalled the pain of Valentino hitting him, he winced and backed off.  _ I can’t flirt with him. If Val finds out then he’ll fuckin’ kill me. _

“Valentino is a demon who manipulates and seemingly...more abusive...than you, Anthony. You at least have  _ some _ redeeming qualities about you.”

“Gee thanks.” Angel groaned. 

“You’re very welcome!” Angel rolled his eyes, Alastor really didn’t care about his backhanded compliments. 

“My face hurts,” Angel said, nudging away Alastor’s cane. “I’m going to bed.” 

“Goodnight, Anthony.” Angel’s heart fluttered in his chest at Al’s low tone. He walked away, gently touching his sore scratches with a sigh. For a moment it had seemed that Alastor actually cared that Valentino was hurting him, but Angel knew it wasn’t true.

Angel stepped in his room, glad to see Fat Nuggets. He walked to his mirror, looking at his cheek. Three noticeable red marks, looking irritated. Flecks of dried blood were stuck in his fur. As he looked in the mirror he saw flashes of Valentino’s enraged face, he closed his eyes, wincing at the memory. 

He sat down on his bed, putting his hands over his face. Now that he was alone, his fears and anxiety came slamming down on him. Angel fell down onto his side, he hated being alone. At least when he was Alastor he wasn’t constantly thinking of Val.  _ I wish I could just go back and stop myself from making that fucking deal. _ Angel scolded himself for probably the thousandth time. Once again Angel had found himself trying to figure out how to break a curse. Surely Alastor would know? He knew so much about deals, being a Dealmaker but would he actually tell Angel? Would he help him?

Alastor had insane amounts of power, the story that Vaggie had told him stuck with Angel. Would Al be able to help him? Would he  _ want _ to help Angel? Angel wondered if Alastor might force Angel to make some kind of a deal for this. Angel didn’t want any more deals, he just wanted to be free. He closed his eyes, pulling Fat Nuggets against his fluffy chest. “You know, Nuggets,” Angel talked to his pig. “At this point, I’d do anything just to be free of Val.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared, the next chapter will have some light smut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has some fun. NSFW Warning

Angel was in darkness, but his body felt hot. His breathing was heavy and he could feel someone towering over him, their body also hot. He felt claws running up his side, razor sharp and threatening to tear at his skin. The feeling sent chills through his body, but he felt incredibly turned on. He arched his back up slightly, reaching up and feeling someone above him. His hands rested on the other demon’s back, gentling tugging on their clothes. 

Angel felt them lean down, hair gently brushing his cheek as he felt sharp teeth gentling grazing against his neck. Angel turned his head to the left, exposing more of his neck to the other demon. He let out a soft moan, gripping his blankets with his other hands. 

The demon bit down tenderly on Angel’s neck, but Angel longed for more. He wanted to be bit harder, he tried to speak but found himself incapable. He gripped the demon’s clothes tighter, urging him for more. The demon pulled back, Angel forced his eyes to open. He wanted to see who he wanted so badly.

Angel half-expected to meet Valentino’s eyes, but Val would never be this gentle. Instead, he met the cherry red gaze of Alastor. The Radio Demon wore his grin, but his eyes were seductive. 

Angel shot up in bed in pure shock. Fat Nuggets leapt off the bed in alarm and Angel clutched his bed sheets against his chest. “What the fuck?” He asked aloud, his heart pounding painfully. Angel placed a hand against his chest, trying to breathe. “What the  _ fuck? _ He repeated. The last time he had dreamed about Alastor it had been a nightmare and he had commented saying he wished it had been a sex dream, but he hadn’t meant it literally.

Angel had been fighting a small crush on Alastor, but a borderline sex dream? Angel quickly realized he had become incredibly turned on, he blushed deeply and fell backwards, covering his face with all four hands in shame. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Angel dropped his hands, glancing over at his window. The sky was still a dark purple-red.  _ It’s not even morning yet. _ Angel groaned and closed his eyes, but all he saw was the seductive look he had seen in Alastor’s eyes. His entire body felt like it was burning, Angel threw off his blanket and turned on his side. He wanted to fall back asleep, but his body wanted something else.

Angel rolled onto his back once more and sighed in defeat. He hadn’t touched himself in so long, every night had left him exhausted and over sexed that he just didn’t feel the night.  _ But now… _ One of Angel’s hands travelled down his body, gently rubbing himself through the pink silk underwear he was wearing.

Angel closed his eyes, letting out a quiet breath as he touched himself. He used two of his free hands to pull down his underwear, leaving him fully exposed. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, starting to slowly stroke himself. He did everything in his power to fight thinking about Alastor, but thinking about the Radio Demon was the only thing that brought that thrill of pleasure into his chest. 

He gave up his fight, letting thoughts of Alastor flood his mind. He thought about the dream, how real it felt. The feeling of Alastor’s claws digging into his side, his sharp teeth on his neck. Angel let out quiet moans, pleasure flowing through his entire body. One of his hands gripped his sheets tightly and he stretched out one leg. 

His stroking speed increased, his moans getting louder. Angel knew that no one had a room close to his, he could be as loud as he wanted. He pictured Alastor towering over him, pinning him down in his own bed. His dangerous red eyes looking at Angel like he was piece of prey, something for Alastor to devour completely.

“Fuck…” Angel moaned out, his body craved Alastor. “Al…” He moaned the Radio Demon’s name. He stroked himself faster, drawing out his orgasam. Angel continued fantasizing about Alastor, he couldn’t help but imagine how rough Alastor would be in bed. How  _ forceful _ and demanding. 

Angel could feel his orgasam coming up, he stroked himself at a steady pace and moaned out while arching his back. As his mind raced with thoughts of Alastor, he pictured the Radio Demon holding him down as he finally pushed inside of him. The thought was almost too much to bare, Angel let out a shaky moan as he came hard onto his stomach and hand.

The orgasam left him feeling exhausted, weak and so satisfied. Angel realized painfully how long it had been since he been shown any kind of personal pleasure. It was always about who he was sleeping with. 

Angel shook off his thoughts and grabbed some tissues from his nightstand to clean himself up. Angel laid back down on his bed, feeling happy with himself. He pulled his blankets over himself and closed his eyes, willing to go back to sleep. As he laid in darkness he thought about what he had just done. 

_ I just came to the idea of Alastor fucking me. _ Angel noted. He wondered how he would feel when seeing Alastor tomorrow. He decided to not focus too hard on it, he would deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

Angel ended up getting very little sleep that night, he woke up early in the morning after quitting on getting a full nights sleep. He had fallen asleep for a few short hours after his personal “session” but woke up about every half hour after that. He was incredibly tired, he hoped Charlie would give him an easy day before having go to Valentino. He couldn't help but be in a foul mood from his exhuastion.

Angel threw on his usual outfit and walked down to the lobby where only Vaggie and Charlie were awake., as he stepped into view, the two stopped their conversation and stared at him. Angel felt uncomfortable, he scowled and looked at them. “What?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you up this early.” Vaggie commented. “I didn’t think you existed before noon.”

“Oh funny.” Angel groaned and threw himself down on the empty couch. “I slept like shit last night.”

“Angel?” Charlie spoke, sounding concerned. “What happened to your cheek?”

Angel suddenly recalled Val hitting him last night. Angel touched the three marks on his cheek, they were only slightly sore this morning. “Oh, a client with claws got a little too slap happy.” He lied, giving her the same answer he had given Alastor. 

“You picked a real winner there.” Vaggie slumped against the bar, scowling.

“I  _ didn’t _ pick him, toots.” Angel buried his face in the velvet couch, hoping that both girls would leave him be. 

“Are you really that tired, Angel?” Charlie asked, walking over to him, expressing genuine concern. “Would you like to just rest today?”

Angel lifted his head and looked at Charlie, feeling genuinely warmed by her gesture. “That would help.” He gave his best genuine smile.

“Come on, Charlie.” Vaggie put her hands on Charlie’s shoulder, turning her girlfriend away from Angel. “You can’t just give into his little pity parties.”  _ Damn. _ Angel frowned again.  _ Cut me some slack, Vaggie. _

“Part of working on redemption is working on trust, Vaggie.” Charlie stood her ground. “And that means me trusting Angel Dust and him trusting me. If he needs a day to rest then I will give him one as long as he doesn’t abuse it.” She looked over her shoulder. “You won’t, will you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Angel promised with as much energy as he could muster. He rested his face back into the couch to avoid Vaggie’s venomous scowl. Without realizing, Angel had fallen asleep for about an hour, he woke up when Alastor showed up and started speaking as loud as possible.

Angel sat up, not feeling anymore refreshed than before his little nap. He sat at the bar where Husk now was, drinking heavily. “Why do you look so much like shit lately?” Husk asked before taking a long swig of his drink.

“Slept like shit.” Angel yawned. “Work is shit. Can I just get some water?”

Husk looked at him as if he gone insane. “Water? What the fuck do I look like to you?”

“For fucks sake…” Angel muttered under his breath. “Fine, get me some fucking vodka you useless cat.” 

“Why are you so pissy today?” Vaggie chimed in from behind Angel. “Mad that no one said “I love you” after fucking you?” She sneered.

“No they _all_ said “I love you” by cumming inside me.” Angel replied snidely, he knew his comment would disgust Vaggie enough to get her to leave him alone. 

“ _ Asqueroso…” _ Vaggie swore in spanish before storming off. 

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Husk asked before pushing a small glass of vodka towards Angel. 

“Ask anyone else I’ve already told.” Angel stared into his liquor for a moment before downing the whole thing. He grimaced at the burn but shoved the cup back to Husk. He glanced over at Alastor across the room who was discussing something with Charlie. 

He felt his body burning as he thought about what he did last night, about all the thoughts that crossed his mind.  _ It would never happen… _ Angel knew this, he knew that Alastor was asexual and hated Angel flirting with him. Angel thought again about Alastor pinning him against the wall while he cleaned, the thought wasn’t helpful.

Angel shoved his thoughts away, there was a higher chance of Valentino going to heaven than Alastor having sex with Angel.  _ But still… _ Angel pondered.  _ Is it so wrong to think about it? _

Charlie walked away from Alastor and he watched her go, something sinister burning in his eyes.  _ I hate how sexy that creepy fuck is. _ Angel thought before standing up and walking his way over to Alastor.  _ I have something I want to ask him. _ “Hey, Al.” Angel waved as he approaching.

“Good morning, Angel Dust!” Alastor exclaimed with a mighty fluroush. “How are you doing this fine morning? I hope that wound on your face isn’t bothering you.”

“Nah.” Angel touched his scratches once more. “They’re fine, I’m just tired. Say, can I ask you something? Preferably alone.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “I suppose, Anthony.” He lowered his voice and started walking out of the lobby. Angel quickly realized Alastor was leading him to his office.  _ Shit am I really going to see inside. _ Alastor opened the door and stepped inside, extending his arm and inviting Angel inside.

Angel walked inside and looked around. He wasn’t sure what he expected, some sort of fucked up murder room but it was actually quite normal. There was a large, fancy wooden desk with a dark red old-time radio on it that seemed to buzz to life in Alastor’s presence. 

This was usually a bedroom in the hotel, but it had been turned into an office for Alastor when he started working here. Because of this, there was a large bed off the side. It was perfectly made, never been slept in, at least not for a very long time. Other than the desk and the bed, the only other artifacts inside were a small lamp that provided weak light and some papers stacked neatly on his desk. 

Alastor closed the door behind them and faced Angel curiously. “So Anthony, what did you have to ask?”

Angel leaned against one of the poles on the bed. “Well,” He started. “You know a lot about deals, obviously. How do you...break one?”

“I see.” Alastor’s grin widened. “You are wishing to try and break your deal with Valentino.” Angel blushed and looked down. “As far as I know, there is only two ways to do it. Either you both agree to end the deal or one of you dies.”

Angel slumped his shoulders, that was not the answer he was hoping to hear. “So I’m fucked then?” He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “Valentino would never agree and I’m sure as hell not going to kill a fucking Overlord.”  _ That only leaves me dying. _ Angel did his best to ignore the thought. 

“I apologize if that’s not the answer you were looking for, Anthony.” 

“Eh, it’s fine.” Angel stood up straight. “Thanks anyways, Smiles.” He walked past Alastor towards the door. 

“Anthony.” Angel stopped, the serious tone of Alastor’s voice sending chills up Angel’s spine. He turned back to the Radio Demon, he still had a smile but his eyes had darkened. “Just how bad is Valentino treating you? You seem desperate to leave.”

For a moment, Angel wanted to tell Alastor everything that Valentino had done to him, but he just couldn’t. Angel looked away quickly, trying to hide his expression. “He’s just a pain in the ass, Al. I wanna be a free agent, ya know?” 

“You seem hesitant to tell me the truth.” Alastor stepped back into view, moving suddenly close to Angel. He leaned up slightly so he was almost eye level with Angel. “I don’t like being lied to, Anthony.” The radio effect on his voice faded for a moment while the radio on the desk let out higher pitched whines. 

_ His scary schtick isn’t as scary when I’m attracted to him. _ Angel noted. “It’s…” He struggled to find the words. “Fine, Al.” He stepped backwards, his back suddenly hitting the wall. “It’s sweet that you seem to care, but I’m fine really.” He struggled to find the door knob and Al looked satisfied.  _ He likes scaring me. If only he knew.  _ Angel turned the knob and quickly stepped outside, wondering why Alastor seemed so persistent and finding out about what Val was doing.  _ Why does he care? _ Angel questioned.

Angel made his way back to the bar and sat down, dropping his face on the bar. “Do I even wanna fuckin’ know what you two talked about.”

“No.” Angel responded, his voice muddled by the bar. He used his arms as a pillow and rested his head on them. He wanted to forget about all the shit going on with Alastor, but when he wasn’t thinking of Alastor he was thinking of Valentino and that certainly wasn’t much better. He idly rested at the bar, listening to whatever TV show Husk was watching at the bar, he found himself drifting off again until he heard the hotel door open.

Angel weakly lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, wondering who the hell would be coming into the hotel especially since he knew Alastor was already here.  _ Maybe Charlie and Vaggie went out again.  _

When Angel rested his eyes on the newcomer his blood turned to ice and fear filled his body. In the doorway, donned with his massive velvet and fur coat. Hot pink eyes glowing maliciously and a wide grin marked with a single gold tooth.  _ Valentino. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Angel

Angel Dust stared at Valentino standing threateningly in the doorway.  _ What the fuck is he doing here? _ Angel practically jumped off his chair and ran over to Val, stopping him before he walked too far into the hotel. “V-Val, what are you doing here, boss?” He questioned, trying to hide how shocked he was. 

“Not happy to see me, Angelcakes?” Valentino placed his hand on Angel’s wounded cheek, running his thumb over the marks. “Say, what happened to you? That looks painful.” The threat burning deep in Val’s hot pink eyes send pure fear throughout Angel’s entire body.  _ What kind of game is he playing? _

“Oh, uh” He cleared his throat. “A client with claws got a little carried away, you know how it is.”

“Aw my poor little Angie.” Val held Angel’s face firmly in place and planted a kiss on the marks. “Good boy.” He whispered to Angel. He let go of Angel who took a step back, gently touching his cheek. Out of no where, Vaggie shot in between Angel and Val with her spear in hand. 

“What the fuck do you want?” She growled, but Valentino was clearly unphased. The last thing Angel needed was Valentino getting pissed at Angel for what Vaggie did. “We’ve already have one too many fucking Overlords in this hotel.” 

“Hey, knock it the fuck off.” Angel hissed at Vaggie, drawing her attention. Vaggie looked at Angel and he gave her a pleading look, hoping that she might understand. 

“There’s no need for that, Angel.” Valentino’s eyes focused on Vaggie. “I’m not here to start any fights.” Valentino assured her. “I just wanna talk to Alastor.”

Angel felt his body go rigid. “Why uh, why do you wanna talk to Al?” Angel asked awkwardly. 

Valentino returned his gaze to Angel, narrowing his eyes. “That’s none of your business, Angel.” Valentino forceful moved Angel aside and faced Charlie, who had joined Vaggie. “Is he here?”

“He is.” Charlie was clearly uncomfortable in Valentino’s prescance, even Niffty had slowed down and was watching in curiosity while Husk glared from the bar. 

Angel Dust heard the sound of radio static and Alastor suddenly manifested a few feet away from Valentino and Angel. “Valentino, my dear!” Alastor greeted energetically. “I heard you arrive and was wondering why you decided to visit our lovely hotel!”

Val grimaced at Alastor’s energy, giving a toxic scowl. “I want to talk to you, Alastor.” Valentino replied. “ _ Alone. _ Without the rest of...them.” Angel’s anxiety was raging inside of his mind, why did Val want to talk to Alastor? He looked from Valentino to Alastor trying to gage their expressions. Val had a devious smirk, his eyes glowing faintly while Alastor had his normal wide, toothy grin but his eyes were narrowed. He was obviously suspicious of Valentino’s intentions.

“Of course, Valentino.” Alastor finally spoke. He motioned with his hand for Valentino to follow. “We shall talk in my office.” Alastor cast a brief look at Angel Dust who could barely stop himself from shaking.

As Valentino walked by, he ran his fingers through Angel’s hair, Angel’s heart ached in his chest.  _ Why is he here? I have to know. _ As soon as Valentino and Alastor walked out of the lobby, all eyes focused on Angel.

“Why is he here?” Vaggie demanded.

“I don’t fuckin’ know.” Angel replied sharply, crossing his arms. “I don’t know why Val does shit, he does what he wants.”

“Why did you seem so fucking scared when I threatend him.”

Angel avoided Vaggie’s one-eyed glare. “Because I didn’t want Val getting pissed. He’s got a short temper, don’t want him yelling at me for your stupid shit.” He started walking away. “Look, it’s not my fucking business what Val does, he’s my boss I’m not hiss.” He left the room, trying to look composed but once he was out of eye sight he quickly made his way to Alastor’s office.

The door was closed, but with Angel’s senses he could still pick up their voices along with radio static.  _ I just have to get out of here before they finish talking. _ Angel noted.  _ Last thing I want is to piss both of them off. _

* * *

Alastor led Valentino out of the lobby and towards his office. He was highly suspicious of the moth demon’s sudden visit. Judging by Angel’s reaction he assumed that it was nothing good. Alastor usually didn’t like picking fights, but if Valentino stepped out of line he would have no choice but to put him in his place.  _ This is my hotel. _ Alastor thought with a spark of anger.  _ At least Vox isn’t here as well. _

As they walked through the halls of the hotel, Alastor noticed Valentino inspecting every detail of the walls and scenery. “So where is Angel’s room?” Valentino asked. “Is it close by?”

“I do not know exactly where his room is.” Alastor replied honestly. “I believe it is on the second floor, away from everyone else. He explained to Charlie that sometimes he works from home.”

“Very rarely but yes.” Valentino nodded slowly. “He’s a good employee, very loyal and hardworking.”

“That’s what every worker should be.” Alastor was forcing himself to be chipper in Valentino’s prescance, he still couldn’t pinpoint Valentino’s exact reason for being here. They finally reached Alastor’s office and he stepped inside. “So,” Alastor sat down at his desk, snapping his fingers and making another chair appear for Valentino. Valentino carefully gathered his large coat and sat down across from Alastor. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I just had some questions.” Valentino leaned back, stroking the fur on his coat. “After all, Angel Dust is my employee and I would like to know what he’s getting up to while at this hotel. I  _ would _ talk to the princess but I feel that you’ll take it more seriously.”

Alastor forced an amused chuckle. “Oh yes, Miss Charlotte is often naive, but don’t mistake that for weakness. She is quite driven and she  _ is _ the princess of Hell, afterall.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Valentino narrowed his eyes. “So what exactly is your investment into this little...project? Angel has told me that you don’t believe in this so called redemption that the princess is trying so hard to achieve.”

“I don’t.” Alastor confirmed. “I was getting bored with my day to day life so I decided to invest in this little project to entertain myself! And quite entertaining it has been, I must say.”

Valentino’s mouth turned up in a smirk. “So you  _ do _ know that Angel’s “redemption” is impossible, correct? As long as he works for me he will never be free of sin, and oh how I love making him sin.” Alastor’s left eye twitched with annoyance briefly. 

“I do understand that, Valentino.” He was starting to lose his patience with this conversation, behind him the radio let out a shrill whine. “But tell me, why are you really here? I know you didn’t come here to talk about my feelings on this hotel.”

“So quick to the point, Alastor.” Valentino shook his head, guising his disgust as amusement. “But yes, there is something more important I wanted to ask you.” Alastor waited for his next statement. “What exactly is your relationship to Angel Dust?”  _ What exactly is your relationship to Val?  _ Angel’s question from the other night rang in Alastor’s mind.  _ Something happened between the two of them. _ Alastor noted and pictured the three claw marks he had seen on Angel’s face. He looked to Valentino’s hand, he very well could’ve caused the marks.

“Angel Dust is simply a patron of this hotel. We have no relationship other than rarely working together. Sometimes I will help in his redemption tasks if Charlotte asks me to.”

“Angel told me that you saved him from an attacker.”

“That is true.” Alastor replied. “I was in the right place at the right time, I didn’t know it was Angel Dust when I stepped in to help.”

“No offense but you don’t exactly seem like the type of demon who would go out of their way to help someone.”

“Then you don’t know me very well at all, Valentino.” Alastor widened his grin. “I always enjoy helping those in need. I hate seeing weaker demons be taken advantage of and abused by those stronger than them. It’s quite distasteful, wouldn’t you agree?” Valentino narrowed his eyes. Alastor genuinely hoped that Valentino picked up his threat.

“In hell those with the most power are the ones calling the shots.” Valentino puffed up his coat. “We do what we have to to stay in that power, fear brings power. Do you not agree?”

“There is more than one way to drive fear into the heart of another demon.” Alastor countered, he was starting to become bored of this conversation. “Did you have a point to your visit? Because I’m not interested in idle banter.”

“I wanted to make it clear that I do not condone any form of relationship between you and Angel Dust.”

“That’s funny because I don’t recall having one with him.” The radio whined behind Alastor and he adjusted his monocle. “I already explained by relationship with Angel Dust and I do not wish to repeat myself.”

“I heard you, Alastor.” Valentino’s eyes narrowed to hot pink slits, his frown becoming more prominent. “But I’m finding it hard to believe you.”

Annoyance sparked deep inside Alastor and the radio came to an abrupt stop. “Perhaps I’m not making myself clear.” Alastor rose from his seat, static began crackling loudly behind him. His voice lowered and he stared at Valentino, his eyes turning to radio dials as he began to speak. “Why would I  _ ever  _ want  _ anything _ to do with someone like you  _ or _ Angel Dust? I have no interest in demons with such vile habits.” Alastor blinked, allowing his eyes to return to normal before turning away. “I have grown tired of our conversation. I ask that you take your leave now, Valentino.”

“I suppose.” Valentino stood up, hopefully satisfied with response that Alastor had given him. It would keep Valentino  _ away _ from Alastor, and perhaps it would help Angel Dust as well. “I think I’ll be taking Angel Dust with me when I leave, he has a lot of work that needs to be done.”

Alastor let out a low chuckle. “Remind him to protect himself, I would hate for anything to happen to our dear Anthony.” 

Alastor realized his mistake immediately as the tension filled the air instantly. He cursed himself for slipping up like that. “What the fuck did you just say?” Alastor didn’t let his composure falter. “How the fuck do you know his real name?”

Alastor turned around to face Valentino, the rage burned deep in the moth demon’s face would petrify a lesser demon. “I asked him to tell me.” Alastor replied with ease.

“Angel told me that his name was important to him, why would he tell  _ you?  _ Why the fuck would you care?”

“I don’t like using nicknames.” Alastor explained matter-of-factly. “I would call you by your real name if I knew it.”

“That doesn’t explain  _ why _ he told you.” Alastor could tell that Valentino was enraged, he had to do his best to draw blame away from Angel. 

“I have my ways of….persuasion, Valentino.” Alastor replied dangerously. “Now,” He snapped his fingers and the door open, Valentino briefly glanced over his shoulder. “If you don’t mind, I have more important matters to attend to.”

Valentino clearly wasn’t convinced, but his anger had subsided at least a small amount. “Very well, Alastor.” He walked to the door, stopping for one moment before leaving. “Just remember this: Even though Angel is living in this hotel which you seem to be running, he will  _ always  _ belong to me. There’s nothing you or any other demon can do to change that.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Alastor was finished with this conversation.  _ “Now leave. _ ” Valentino walked out of the door and Alastor closed it behind him, locking it as well. Alastor hoped that his explanation had helped Valentino to relax, but deep down he knew it hadn’t. He just hoped that Angel Dust wouldn’t be in too much trouble.

* * *

“Why would I  _ ever  _ want  _ anything _ to do with someone like you  _ or _ Angel Dust? I have no interest in demons with such vile habits.” Alastor’s words struck Angel Dust like knives, he stepped away from the door. Angel knew he shouldn’t be surprised, but it still hurt like fucking hell. 

Angel couldn’t stand to listen to anymore of their conversation, he walked away from the door to his own room. The hatred in Alastor’s voice clung to his heart, refusing to let go.  _ I knew I wasn’t important to him...but still.  _ He kicked himself for thinking any differently, Alastor didn’t care about any demon let alone some porn star.

Angel opened up his door, Fat Nuggets running up with squeals of joy. Angel scooped up the little big and sat down, fighting back tears.  _ Don’t cry over this shit. _ Angel scolded himself.  _ You’re being a fucking idiot. _ He put his free set of hands on his head, shaking his head. 

Angel figured he had been so desperate for someone to care about him, for someone to show him any kind of compassion that he took Alastor saving him to heart. He briefly thought about his last dream about Alastor, forcing himself to accept that that’s all it was. A dream. That’s all it ever would be.

Angel’s door suddenly swung up, causing both him and Fat Nuggets to jump up in alarm. Angel quickly realized it was Valentino standing in the doorway, something about his stance and expression seemed...off. Fat Nuggets quickly scrambled, hiding under Angel’s bed and Angel wished he could do the same.

“H-hey, Val.” Angel stood up, approaching his boss. “How did your talk with Al, go?” He questioned, trying to read Valentino.

“It’s impossible to have a conversation with him.” Valentino growled. “Now come on, you’re coming back with me.”

“But--” Before Angel could speak any more, Valentino forcefully grabbed his wrists and pulled him forward. 

“I don’t recall asking, Angelcakes.” 

“Y-yes, boss.” Angel looked over his shoulder, seeing Fat Nuggets’s glowing eyes underneath his bed. “Let’s go.” He walked beside Valentino, closing his door behind them. He glanced up at his boss, wondering just what Alastor had said to piss him off so much. 

They reached the lobby where Charlie was sitting with Vaggie and Husk at the bar. She looked up in alarm when Valentino and Angel stepped into view. “Angel?” She looked at Valentino and Angel could see just how uncomfortable she was around him. “Where are you going?”

“He is coming to work early.” Valentino spoke, his words dripping with venom. 

“But--”

“May I remind you,  _ princess _ , that Angel Dust belongs to me? What I say, goes. I’m  _ allowing _ him to play your little game but when duty calls, he has to answer.” Valentino gripped Angel’s shoulder, his claws digging deep into Angel’s skin. Angel winced and placed his hand on top of Val’s to hide what he was doing.

“Sorry, Charlie.” Angel shrugged. “Val is in charge, I’ll be back later.”

“O-kay.” Charlie looked concerned and downtrodden, while Vaggie looked suspicious. Angel didn’t have time to gage Husk’s expression before Val was pulling him away. However, as Angel turned he briefly spotted Alastor watching from the distance, his eyes glowing but his expression not betraying anything. Angel had a bad feeling in his stomach, and he didn’t know where it was coming from.

* * *

Angel and Valentino made it to Porn Studios, and Angel Dust couldn’t shake his bad feeling. The entire drive from the hotel had been painful, Valentino wouldn’t say anything to Angel which completely terrified him. They walked to Val’s room and the moth demon finally broke the silence. 

Valentino grabbed Angel’s arms and shoved him against the wall, while placing his other hands on his waist. Angel shivered as Val’s claws dragged up his side, barely breaking the skin. Angel winced slightly before Val forcefully kissed him, shoving his long tongue into Angel’s mouth.

Angel gripped Valentino’s coat, fighting through the kiss. One of Val’s hands moved to Angel’s neck, squeezing it gently. Valentino swiftly pulled off Angel’s shirt and threw it down to the floor. His hand now squeezing Angel’s fluffy bust. Valentino broke the kiss, licking his lips. His grip tightened around Angel’s neck, which started to hurt and cut off his air. “Hey Val...you’re uh...squeezing a little hard there….”

“I have a question for you, Angelcakes….” Val breathed out into Angel’s ear.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Angel was starting to feel especially nervous. Valentino suddenly gripped tighter completely choking Angel and cutting off his air. Angel choked and gasped for air, his hands flying up and trying to pill back Val’s. 

“Why the  _ fuck _ ,” Valentino growled, losing his grin and his eyes filling with hatred. “Does Alastor know your real name?” His voice raised to a shout and he threw Angel across the room by his neck. Angel’s body hit the ground painfully and he coughed painfully, holding his throat. 

Valentino walked over to Angel who was on the ground, Angel looked up at Valentino, his body shaking.  _ How did he find out I told Al? _ “Answer me!” Valentino screamed, raising his hand and causing Angel to flinch.

“He uh--” Angel’s voice was strained. “He asked me to tell him.”

Valentino’s leg swung back and he kicked Angel hard in the stomach, Angel let out a sharp hiss of pain as his leg connected. Angel fell backwards, holding his stomach painfully. “Give me better than that half-assed answer.” 

“Okay, okay…” Angel breathed through the pain. “Just don’t...kick me again.” He sighed. “I told you that Alastor saved me the other night, I told him that if he needed anything I would do it, if he needed a favor. He asked for my name and I told him.” 

“Is that it?” Valentino’s face twisted into a grin. 

“Yes, it is.” Angel replied, his stomach still aching. He hoped that Val would back off now, but something dangerous burned deep in Val’s hot pink eyes. He lifted his foot and drove it directly into Angel’s chest. Angel’s back hit the ground and his head cracked against the cold, hard floor. Angel could hear the cracking of his ribs as Valentino drove is foot against his chest, the pain that filled his body cut his breaths short.

Angel cried out from the pain and rolled onto his side, tears falling uncontrollably from his face as the pain blinded him. His entire body shook from the pain, Valentino had hit him and kicked him before but never like this. He suddenly felt more stinging pain as Val took a fist full of hair and forced him to sit up, pain shooting through his ribs. “Tell me why Alastor told me something different.”

_ What? _ Angel’s thoughts were muddled by his pain, but he had no idea was to why Alastor would lie. “I-I don’t know…” Valentino clenched his teeth and violently threw Angel back to the ground, getting ready to kick him.

“Val, please!” Angel cried out, pleading for him to stop. “I’m telling the truth I dunno why Alastor lied!” Valentino stopped himself from kicking Angel again, but still didn’t seem convinced. “I’m telling you the truth...I promise.” 

Val reached down and grabbed Angel by his arm, yanking him up to his feet. Angel cried out in pain and his legs gave out, forcing him to fall against Valentino who thankfully didn’t just let him fall. 

Val grabbed Angel’s face and made him look up, his claws digging into his cheeks. “I told you to stay away from him, didn’t I, Angel?”

“Y-yes, Val…” Angel whimpered, struggling to focus on anything but the searing pain he felt in his chest. 

“And you figured the best way to go about that was to tell him your  _ real name? _ ”

“I-’m sorry…” Angel didn’t know what else to say, he was just terrified of Val hitting him at this point.

“Oh, I’m sure you are, Angelcakes.” Val’s hand rested on his chest, applying a very small amount of pressure, but it was enough to send bolts of pain through his entire body. Angel yelped in pain, his legs threatening to give out but Val held him up. “And you certainly  _ will be _ . I have half a mind to take you away from that silly little hotel,” Fear filled Angel’s body, the last thing he wanted to lose was the hotel. “But I think I’ll just keep you here tonight. You’ll work all night tonight and all day and night tomorrow to make this up to me, then we’ll talk about you going back.”

Angel wasn’t sure he would be able to work like this, the pain he felt was unbearable but he had no choice, it was follow Val’s orders or face more beatings. “Y-yes, Valentino.” Angel muttered.

“Good boy.” Valentino planted a forceful on Angel’s mouth. “Now. Go and make daddy happy again.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight fight fight

Alastor kept an eye on the front door of the Hazbin Hotel, expecting it to open any moment for Angel Dust, but that moment never seemed to come. He sat at the bar with Husk, slowly sipping on a glass of whiskey. “What the fuck is your problem, anyway?” Husk questioned with his usual growl, taking a long swig of his drink. “You keep lookin at the fuckin door.”

“I’m waiting for Angel Dust to come back.” Alastor replied. 

“Why do you give a shit about that freak?” Husk narrowed his eyes.

“I may have a made a small mistake while talking to Valentino earlier today.”

“Yeah? What did you do?”

“Angel Dust told me his real name, which is apparently quite important to him and I accidentally referred to him as such to Valentino. He was not happy.” Alastor stared into his whiskey, he was starting to feel concerned. Perhaps he should consider marking Angel Dust so he could keep an eye on him. 

“He’s probably going to take out his anger on Angel then.” Husk admitted bluntly. 

“Well I don’t know about that--” Husk cut him off with a raise of his red eyebrow.

“Don’t be fuckin’ naieve Alastor. You know very well what Valentino does, pimps aren’t exactly known to be fuckin’ sweethearts.” Alastor slowly scraped a nail across the bar, he knew that Husk was right, he knew that Valentino was very abusive towards Angel Dust and he hated it deeply.

Alastor was a demon of class, he may be a cannibal and an incredibly powerful Overlord but he had standards. He would never torture or abuse someone the way Valentino did Angel Dust. There was another emotion that was digging deep into Alastor’s chest, something that left him feeling incredibly...uncomfortable. Each time he saw Angel Dust coming home with new injuries, he felt...angry. 

Part of Alastor wanted to show Valentino what happened to abusive demons, but picking a fight with the moth also meant picking a fight with Vox and Velvet, an idea Alastor wasn’t too keen on. Still, the thought of hearing Valentino scream in pain as Alastor slowly tortured him, hearing him scream and beg for mercy...that thought was enough to make Alastor’s mouth water. He would love to rip the moth demon apart piece by piece.

“Hey, fucking focus!” Husk shouted, snapping Alastor out of his dark thoughts. “Can you quit fucking spacing out, it’s fucking creepy.” The cat took another long drink. 

“My apologies, Husk.” Alastor stood up after taking the final sip of his drink. “I suppose I should be off, Angel Dust will be home soon I’m sure.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Husk groaned and just took another drink. Alastor walked away from the bar towards his office, he would stay up listening for Angel Dust until the spider demon came home, Alastor needed to make sure that Angel Dust made it back.

* * *

Angel had to practically drag himself back to Valentino’s room, he used any wall possible as support. His night was finally over, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be relieved, knowing that he couldn’t go back to the hotel. He couldn’t see Fat Nuggets, he couldn’t be alone. He had to return to Valentino and he had to instantly start working when he woke up.

The pain from Angel’s broken ribs was intense, always throbbing painfully no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. He was sure that during one of his shoots he had passed out from the pain for a short time. After one shoot he had to stop and throw up from the sheer agony he felt.

He dragged himself through the halls of Porn Studios, willing himself to keep going without passing out. He was still exhausted from barely sleeping the previous night and he figured he would pass out at any moment. As he walked he heard the voice of Vox, and sure enough the television demon stepped into view. 

He looked Angel up and down, giving him the most judgemental look possible. If Angel had the energy, he would’ve punched Vox in his stupid screen. “Had a rough night, slut?”

“Shut the fuck up, Vox.” Angel growled. Valentino was hard enough to deal with, he didn’t have the energy to put up with his boyfriend. 

“Awww, is Val’s little Angelcakes grumpy tonight?” Vox reached out a poked Angel directly in his damaged ribcage. Angel sucked in a sharp breath and fell against the wall from the pain. 

“Fuck--you--” Angel said between gasps of pained breaths. “Get the fuck away from me.” He wanted nothing more than kick or punch or do anything to Vox in retaliation, but he didn’t have the strength and Valentino would only punish him. Vox acted like such hot shit when his relationship with Val was on, Angel understood why Alastor hated him so much.

_ Alastor. _ Angel had been fighting thinking of the Radio Demon all night, it was Alastor not only telling Valentino that he knew Angel’s real name, but also telling him a lie about how he learned it. Angel couldn’t help but feel angry and incredibly fucking betrayed. 

“Good luck with Val,” Vox said snidely, walking away from Angel. “He’s a pissy mood tonight, I wonder why.”

“Ya, I fuckin’ noticed.” Angel growled before continuing on his way, shoving all thoughts of Alastor away.

He opened the door to Val’s room and saw his boss watching TV while smoking a cigarette, the smoke glowing the same hot pink as Valentino’s eyes. “Ah yes, Angel. I was wondering when you would come back. Did you make Daddy proud?”

“Of course.” Every word Angel spoke was pure agony. He slowly walked over to Val, hoping he didn’t want anything from him. Angel sat down, fighting the urge to scream in pain the entire time. He doubled over, trying to breathe through the pain.

“Oh, my poor Angelcakes.” Valentino turned Angel’s face to his, blowing smoke directly in his face. “I hate that I had to hurt you so badly, but I  _ did _ warn you. You’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you.”

“Yes, Val…” Angel said quietly. 

“Wonderful.” Valentino gave a twisted grin. “Now you look like you could use some rest.” Val stood up, pulling Angel up with him. Angel grimaced in pain but followed as Valentino dragged him to his large bed. Angel collapsed onto the bed, willing himself to sleep through the pain.

Valentino shed his coat and got into the bed with Angel Dust, wrapping both sets of arms around him and pulling him in close. Angel hated being this close to Valentino, he just wanted to be free. He didn’t want to be touched, he wanted to be alone, but that wasn’t an option. He had to do the best he could to sleep, despite being so close to Val and being in so much raw agony.  _ Just sleep, Anthony. _ He told himself.  _ It will be over soon. _

* * *

Angel’s plan of sleeping didn’t go so well. Eventually, Valentino fell asleep and broke away from Angel, rolling away from him. Angel had slept maybe twenty or thirty minutes out of pure exhaustion but his pain didn’t let him stay asleep. Angel laid flat on his back, sharp pain jolted through his body with each and every breath. 

He placed his hand tenderly on the spot with the most pain, he knew at least one of his ribs was broken, but he had feeling two or three were. He wished he had alcohol, drugs or  _ anything _ to numb this pain. Valentino had plenty of both, but would probably beat the shit of Angel even more if he took some.

Angel slowly stood up, he had to do  _ something. _ He walked slowly over to the nearby window, hand resting on his ribs. He opened the window, letting the cool night breeze cool him down. Hell was usually pretty active at night, he could hear the various sounds of Pentagram City, something he was far used to.

Angel stayed at the window, longing to be outside, longing to be  _ anywhere _ that Val wasn’t. He knew that he had to work the entire day tomorrow, and it would be just as hard as this night had been but afterwards he would get to return to the hotel and see his beloved Fat Nuggets. Part of him even missed the other hotel patrons, even Vaggie. He thought about Alastor again, the betrayal biting deep inside of him. Angel sighed, he would have to face Al sooner or later.

He slowly closed the window and hobbled back over to the bed where he laid down as far away from Val as he could possibly manage. Angel forced his eyes shut, trying to fall back asleep even just for a little bit.  _ Sleep, Angel Dust. Just get through tomorrow.  _ However, there was no  _ just tomorrow. _ He had sold his soul to Valentino, this was going to be forever. There was no escape.

* * *

Angel did manage to fall asleep for a few short, restless hours, but it was the most sleep he had gotten lately. Valentino was still sleeping beside him, his back to Angel. Angel sat up, wincing at the pain that still resided in his chest. It hadn’t gotten any better, only dulled and throbbed constantly. Angel suddenly remembered his phone which he had left back with Val while he had been out working. He walked slowly over to where his jacket was on the floor, he grabbed his phone and found about twenty messages from Charlie.

“You didn’t come home? Are you okay? Angel are you okay? Did something happen? Are you coming home?”  _ Home. _ Angel stared at the word, he wished he could call the hotel home. 

_ I’ll be back tonight. _ Was all Angel could think to reply to her. Across the room, Valentino stirred and let out a groan.  _ Great. _ Angel thought, he was sure his morning would be off to a fan-fucking-tastic start. “Angel…” Valentino grumbled. “Get back over here.”

“Yes, Val.” Angel’s voice was strained from exhaustion and pain. He shuffled back over to the bed and painfully climbed back in with Val. Valentino smirked and swiftly climbed on top of Angel. 

“How are you feeling today, Angelcakes?” Valentino carelessly touched Angel’s chest, causing his entire body to react from the pain. Val let out a twisted chuckle.

“Still--hurts.” Angel panted, tears rolling down his face from the pain.

“Well suck it up, sweetie. You have a full day of shooting today and I’ld like to start my day by playing with my little toy.” He leaned down and forcefully kissed Angel, pressing him down into the mattress. Angel whined against his lips from the pain of Val’s body against his. Angel hated everything, he hated himself and he hated Val with such a passion. He had reached a point where he wished Valentino would have just killed him.

* * *

Angel stared at the hotel doors, he was finally done with Val’s work and was back at the hotel, but he still found himself hesitating to open the door. He knew everyone would have a thousand questions. He could barely walk and he was almost always in tears from the constant pain he felt. 

Angel’s day had been nothing but agony, first his long fuck session with Valentino before ever moving on to filming. All sessions had been brutal as ever, but with the added pain of his broken ribs. However, the night was at an end and he was hoping that Alastor would not be awake and he could get to his room and to Fat Nuggets without question.

He finally opened the door with a painful deep breath, and as luck would have it, Alastor was sitting at the bar. His head snapped over to Angel, wide smile as always, but this time it felt soured to him. “Ah, Angel Dust! You have finally returned! I was wondering when you would get home. We were all worried about you!”

“You? Worried?” Angel groaned, putting his hand on his chest as he stepped into the hotel. “Worried that your  _ asset _ might not come back?” Angel found it impossible to hide his anger. He figured if he couldn’t get away from Alastor he might as well get something to help his pain. 

From Husk’s bar, Angel grabbed the strongest drink he could possibly find. He planned on drinking the entire thing tonight. “You seem tense, my friend.” Alastor grabbed a small glass and set it on the bar. “Why don’t you and I share a drink?”

Angel narrowed his eyes at Alastor.  _ Is this his way of trying to apologize?  _ Did he even realize what he had done by dropping Angel’s real name in front of Val? Should Angel even accept an apology? The throbbing pain in his chest reminded him that the damage was already done. “Fine.” Angel gave in and sat down, wincing as he did so. 

“You seem to be in a lot of pain, Anthony.” 

Anger filled Angel’s entire body as Alastor spoke his name. “I am.” He growled, taking a very long drink. “Valentino decided to take it upon himself to beat the shit outta me because  _ someone _ decided to say that I told them my real name and then fucking lied about the reason.” He glared at Alastor, wanting to make his anger as clear as possible.

“Ah,” Alastor straightened his posture. “I made a mistake, my apologies.”

“Apology not fucking accepted.” Angel raised his voice. “Do you know the fucking shit I’ve had to deal with since then? You’ve been trying to get me to admit what Val does to me so here it fucking is, when Valentino is mad he takes it out on  _ me _ and breaks my fucking ribs when he feels like it.” Anger filled Angel, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Just because Alastor was a fucking Overlord didn’t give him the right to say whatever the fuck he wanted. Angel stood up, much too fast as pain shot through his body, his legs wobbled but he caught himself before falling.  _ Fucking dammit. _

“Anthony--” 

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Angel shouted, bringing two of his fists down on the bar. Beneath his hands, the wood splintered but Angel didn’t care. “I trusted you with my fucking name and you fucking let Valentino know  _ immediately. _ ” Tears burned fiercely in his eyes. “I should’ve known not to tell you, all you give a shit about is yourself!” Tears flowed freely, he could no longer contain the emotions he had spent so long trying to hide from Valentino. 

“An--Angel Dust, I apologized. I could always heal your injuries.”

“You think that would fucking fix it?” Angel snapped his head back at Alastor’s direction, he wanted to wipe that stupid fucking grin off his face. “Fuck you, Alastor! You have no fucking idea the bullshit you’ve put me through! You wouldn’t fucking care if you did!”

Angel heard the faint hissing of a radio. “Angel Dust, I believe you’ve made your point if you would just stop shouting.” Anger snapped inside of Angel and he grabbed the glass Alastor had given him and threw it as hard as he possibly could at the Radio Demon.

Alastor quickly phased away from the bar and was now standing a few feet away as the glass smashed helplessly on the wall across the room. “Angel Dust, you are going to wake everyone else up with your shouting.”

“I don’t fucking care!” Angel wanted to throw something else, he wanted to kick and scream and throw a fit. He was so fucking sick of other demons treating him like a piece of trash. 

“Your shouting is starting to annoy me.” Alastor lowered his voice, the radio effect fading away.

“Oh fuck you with your scary shit.” Angel wasn’t phased. “I’m not fucking scared of you, Alastor. As a matter of fact, here’s how I know you  _ won’t _ kill me. If you did, you would actually be doing me a  _ fucking favor! _ ”

“Angel?” Angel heard the concerned voice of Charlie behind him, he quickly looked over his shoulder and saw Charlie, Vaggie, Husk and Niffty all standing behind him. While Vaggie, Husk and Niffty all looked annoyed to have been woken up, Charlie looked scared. 

“Are you done now that everyone’s been woken up?” Rage sparked deep inside of Angel as Alastor spoke again. He grabbed the entire bottle of booze he had picked and threw it full force at Alastor’s head. There was a screech of radio static and Alastor’s eyes glowed, he stopped the bottle mid-air just inches away from his face.

“Fucking….” Angel muttered, his body shaking from the rage. “I’m fucking leaving. I don’t have to put up with your bullshit.” Angel stormed away from the bar towards the door. 

“Angel, wait!” Charlie called after him but Angel ignored the princess. He reached the door and stepped back out into the streets, slamming the door behind him. The glass on the door shattered from the sheer force behind it but again, Angel didn’t care. He stormed off into the night, hurting from the inside out. He didn’t know where he was going, but he wanted to be away from any fucking Overlords.

* * *

“What the fuck was that?” Vaggie questioned, but Alastor wasn’t really paying attention. He looked at the glass lying in shards on the floor.  _ Interesting. Angel Dust has a lot more strength than I gave him credit for. _ “Hey! Fuckhead!” Alastor turned his attention back to Vaggie. “What did you do?”

“It appears Angel had a rough couple of nights and decided to take it out on me.” Alastor explained, he met Husk’s eyes briefly. The cat knew the truth, and was very quick to figure out what had actually happened.  _ That probably could have played out much better. _ Alastor noted. He wasn’t the most skilled when it came to handling situations such as this one, his intention hadn’t been to drive Angel Dust to rage.

When the spider demon had stepped inside the hotel, Alastor could see that he was terribly injured. Each movement cause Angel’s face to twist in agony. Alastor knew that Valentino had done something horrible. Alastor wished he could have dealt with the situation better, or perhaps not made such a silly mistake to begin with.  _ Is this...guilt...i’m feeling? _ Alastor did not like that idea.

“I’m worried about him.” Charlie admitted with a whimper. 

“He’s a tough demon, Charlie.” Vaggie growled. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“But did you hear what he said?” Alastor assumed that Charlie was referring to Angel’s comment about Alastor doing him a favor by killing him. “What if...I don’t know...what if tries to hurt himself?”

Vaggie sighed and rubbed her temples. “Alright,” She groaned and then faced Alastor. “He’s pissed at  _ you _ , why don’t you go get him?”

“I fail to see how that is my responsibility, Vagatha.”

“You pissed him off somehow, go fucking get him.”

“I am  _ not _ Angel Dust’s babysitter, he will come home when he is ready. I am certain that Angel Dust will not want to see me.”

“I don’t fucking care.” Vaggie crossed her arms. “Go. Get. Him.”

Alastor’s eye twitched, he adjusted his monocle for a moment. “Fine, I will go bring Angel Dust back. Do not blame me if he’s not happy when he gets here.” 

“And fix the fucking hotel while you’re at it.” Alastor felt a twinge of annoyance inside of him, but he obliged. With a snap of his fingers, all the damage Angel Dust had caused was reverted. Alastor slipped into the shadows in search of Angel Dust, he couldn’t imagine this going well, he had a feeling that Angel would return on his own within due time.

Something, however, was nagging at the back of Alastor’s mind. He had seen Angel smash the bar with ease, his throws had been backed by sheer power and he had managed to shatter the glass on the doors.  _ Angel Dust is incredibly strong, perhaps I should’ve known that.  _ A devilish thought crossed Alastor’s mind.  _ Perhaps Angel Dust can be of use to me afterall. If I could only break that deal... _


	8. Chapter 8

“So what’s going on with you, Angie?” Cherri Bomb asked as she and Angel walked through the dimly lit streets of Pentagram City. “No offense but you look like shit dude.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Angel breathed out, the pain in his ribs still constantly stabbing at him. He wasn’t annoyed with Cherri, he knew that she was genuinely worried about him. “It’s a long ass story.” He kept his hand at his chest, he knew it didn’t help but it was a comfort thing for him.

“You need to sit down.” Cherri led him to a bench where he finally sat down, letting out a pained breath and closing his eyes. His outburst in the hotel had only left him more exhausted, he hated showing all those emotions in front of the others, especially Alastor. What made things worse he had basically admitted to wanting to die in front of everyone else.  _ Why can’t I catch a fucking break? _ “So, what happened. Tell me everything.”

Angel sighed painfully, he wasn’t quite sure where to start with his story. “Basically I’ve been having...weird feelings about Alastor. He tried to threaten me and I just found myself attracted to him, then I got attacked by some pervert on my way home and Al saved me. I asked him if there was anything he wanted from me and he asked for my real name. I told him. I told Val that he had saved me and I admitted to flirting with him because I flirt with everyone and he slapped me, which is where these lovely marks came from.” He pointed to the fading, yet still prominent claw marks on his cheek.

“And then I had a borderline sex dream about Al, then fucking Val showed up at the hotel and talked to him and Alastor let it slip that he knew my real name and then fucking  _ lied _ about why he did for some fucking reason and when I went back to the studio with Val he fucking kicked the shit out of me and made me work all night and then I fucking get back to the hotel and Alastor acts like he didn’t fucking do anything wrong!” Angel didn’t realize he was getting so heated again, tears slowly rolled down his face. Angel threw his hands over his face.

“Fucking hell, Angie.” Cherri put a reassuring hand on Angel’s shoulder.

“Is it bad that I still have feelings for him?” Angel said quietly into his hands. “I thought that maybe….just maybe… he actually gave a shit about me.”

Cherri sighed sadly. “Angie…. It’s not bad but… I don’t think Al feels nearly the same way you do. I mean, he didn’t even give a shit that you came to the hotel with broken ribs and I hate to say this...but if Val doesn’t want you getting involved with Alastor then you should probably listen to him. I fucking hate Val so much but he’s at least a little nicer when you listen to him.”

“I know.” Angel dropped his hands and looked up at the dark sky, red was slowly starting to fade in, it would be morning soon and Angel hadn’t slept at all. He was so exhausted. So tired of everything. He closed his eyes, just wanting to forget everything. Part of him wanted to just run away, to leave Val behind, to leave the hotel behind. He would take Fat Nuggets and run away, but that was just a dream. Val would always find him, no matter how far he went.

Angel felt his fur standing on end, someone was watching him. He had felt this feeling before, and he knew exactly who it was. He opened his eyes and sat up, wincing as he did so. “Fuck no,” 

“What?” Cherri looked at Angel like he was crazy. 

“Get the fuck outta here, Smiles. I don’t wanna fuckin’ see you right now.” As Angel called him out, Alastor manifested before the two of them. 

“Charlotte and Vagatha requested that I bring you back to the hotel.”

“Fuck off.” Angel stood up, holding his chest as he did. “I’ll go back when I fuckin’ feel like it and it sure as hell won’t be with you. Get the fuck away from me.”

“Sorry, Angel Dust, but I don’t feel like getting yelled at by Vagatha.” He snapped his fingers and tentacles wrapped around Angel’s wrists. 

“Hey, let me the fuck go!” Angel was so incredibly annoyed by Alastor, he didn’t have time to fuck around with him. He mustered as much strength as possible and broke away from the black tentacles. He marched over to Alastor who seemed genuinely surprised. “Don’t try that fucking bullshit again.” Angel growled. “I’m not going back right now.  _ Fuck. Off. _ ”

“You heard him, freak.” Cherri stepped in, toying with one of her bombs. “Now why don’t you go, he clearly doesn't want to be around you.”

Alastor looked at Cherri, his eye twitching in annoyance. Angel scowled, stepping in front of her protectively.  _ I’d like to see you try motherfucker. _ “Leave, Alastor. Tell them I’ll be back later.” He flipped Alastor off. “When I fucking feel like coming back.” 

Alastor narrowed his eyes. “Very well, Angel Dust.” In a flash, Alastor was gone leaving him and Cherri alone yet again. 

“Fucking jackass…” Angel groaned, rubbing his wrist which was now sore. 

“What’s that guy’s fucking problem?” Cherri crossed her arms. “Is he always like that.”

“Pretty much.” Angel sighed and sat back down. “I’m so fucking sick of Overlords.”

* * *

Alastor returned to the hotel, frustratingly empty handed. Charlie and Vaggie were waiting for him at the bar with Husk. Charlie jumped to her feet in excitement, but her expression dropped when she realized that Angel was not with him. “Where’s Angel?”

“He did not wish to accompany me home.” Alastor explained.

“We asked you to bring him back.” Vaggie growled. 

“Angel is his own independent demon, I cannot force him to come back if he doesn’t want to.”

“But--”

Alastor cut Charlie off, he didn’t feel like entertaining them any longer. “Angel Dust said he will come home when he wants to. It is not my job to drag him back to the hotel when wants to run away. Now, I’m going to my office and I do not wish to be disturbed.” He made sure to add extra flair on his last statement to get his point across. 

Alastor stepped into his office, locking the door behind him. As the radio hummed to life, Alastor continued to think about Angel Dust. He was highly impressed and a little shocked at his ability to easily break away from Alastor’s summoned tentacles. Alastor hadn’t made them incredibly strong to avoid hurting Angel, but he was still impressed at the spider’s ability to so easily break out of them.

_ I think Angel Dust has some potential. _ Alastor thought. He needed to think of some sort of plan to get Angel to trust him again,  _ I can fix this. _ Alastor knew he would be able to earn Angel’s trust in due time, he just had to allow Angel time to...think about it.

* * *

“You’re about to pass out, dude.” Cherri nudged Angel who was drifting off while sitting on the bench. “You need to get some sleep.” 

“That means I have to go back to the fucking hotel.” Angel groaned, forcing himself to try and wake up. “Even if I did I can’t fucking sleep through this pain.” He gently rubbed his ribs. 

“Here.” Cherri pulled out a small bag with three white pills. “Take these, they should help at least a little.

“Thanks.” Angel took the bag and put it in his pocket. “I guess I probably  _ should _ go back.” He ran his hand through his hair. He just didn’t want to answer a fuck ton of questions, if he could  _ just _ get to his room.

Angel said goodbye to Cherri and walked slowly back to the hotel. His main goal was to just walk past everyone in the lobby and go to sleep. He didn’t feel like answering questions.

He reached the front door and realized that the glass he had shattered had been fixed.  _ Alastor probably. _ Angel walked through the door and as usual, everyone was in the lobby. All eyes turned to him, even Alastor’s. Angel scowled at Alastor and just started walking to his room.

“Hey, are you gonna fucking explain what--”

“Nope.” Angel replied curtly, cutting Vaggie off. He made it out of the lobby but heard the pitter patter of demon princess footsteps behind him. Angel turned to Charlie, she had pure concern and worry in her eyes. Angel knew he would have to say  _ something _ to her.

“Angel are you...okay?”

Angel sighed. “I will be, princess.” Angel assured her. “I’ve just had a really….rough few days.” He scratched the back of his head. “I just need to get some sleep, okay? I really don’t wanna talk to anyone.”

“Alright.” Charlie slumped her shoulders. Angel gave her a reassuring hand on the shoulder before turning away. He finally reached his room and opened the door, he instantly heard the excited squealing of Fat Nuggets as his little pig ran around his legs. 

Angel Dust scooped up his little pig and squeezed him tightly. He missed his little pig so much, the one creature in hell that would never hurt him. Angel climbed into bed with Nuggets in his grip and instantly started crying.

The action of crying cause intense amounts of pain, but Angel couldn’t help it. His past few days came crashing down on him all at once. Alastor’s carelessness, Valentino’s abuse, his endless clients and the sheer agony that gripped his body every waking moment. Angel grabbed the baggie that contained the pills Cherri had given him. He quickly swallowed the three pills and closed his eyes, willing them to work quickly.

Fat Nuggets curled up against Angel’s chest fur and closed his eyes while Angel gently pet him. He wanted all of his thoughts to go away, he just wanted to stop existing, even for a little bit.

* * *

Angel’s eyes slowly opened, his eyelids feeling like lead. He didn’t realize that he had actually fallen asleep. He grabbed his phone and realized that he had actually slept through most of the day and it was almost time for him to go to work. His body felt sluggish, heavy and sore. He sat up, wincing at the pain in his chest. It was feeling at least a little better, but it still hurt like hell.

His mouth was dry and his head felt heavy, but he didn’t feel as exhausted anymore. He grabbed an old glass of water on his nightstand and quickly drank it down, trying to quench his thirst. He stood up, patting Fat Nuggets on his belly before walking away from his bed. 

He got dressed as slowly as possible to avoid aggravating his chest. He couldn’t wear anything too tight, so he settled on a sleeveless dress that left his chest completely out. It was slutty but it was also helpful with the pain. In order to keep his chest covered while walking to work he hung a loose hanging cardigan over himself. 

Angel waited in his room until it was time for him to return to Valentino, he would rather stay in his room all night but Valentino had not given him a day off so he would have to return to work as per usual. He had given up hope of having an easy night, he would just have work through the pain, hoping he would heal soon. 

When it was time to leave, Angel walked through the lobby without a single word to anyone else and stepped out into the streets. He didn’t even bother putting in an excitable facade for Val as he stepped into his boss’s room. Val was talking with another employee who he shooed upon Angel arriving. Angel didn’t really know any of Val’s other employees personally, he was pretty sure Val didn’t want them getting to know each other. 

“Welcome back, Angelcakes.” Valentino’s grin was as sadistic as ever. “How are you feeling?”

“I got some sleep at least.” Angel replied walking over to Valentino, he grabbed Angel’s wrist and pulled him down on the sofa, running his hands across Angel’s body and shedding his cardigan. He thought about his argument with Alastor. “I threw a bottle at Alastor’s head…” He muttered.

“Oh did you?” Valentino seemed genuinely delighted. “Why did you do that?” Angel placed his hands on Val’s chest, he knew exactly what his boss wanted to hear. 

“Because he’s an arrogant piece of shit. He doesn’t give a shit about anyone but himself, I’m sick of it.” 

Valentino slowly shook his head. “I warned you, Angel dear.” Val planted a kiss on Angel’s lips. “Nothing good comes from Alastor, that’s why you’re with  _ me. _ I’ll keep you on the right track my dearest Angel.” Valentino kissed Angel forcefully, pulling him against Val’s body, pressing against his injured ribcage.

Angel gasped in pain against Valentino’s mouth, Val grinned and broke away from the kiss. “I am truly sorry about hurting my little Angelcakes.” He ran his hand tenderly across Angel’s chest. “I was just so mad, don’t make me that mad again, okay?”

“Yes, Val.” Angel had all but given up at this point, he paid the price for catching feelings for someone else. He belonged to Valentino, nothing could ever change that. There was no breaking his deal, this would be his life and no one, not even Alastor, could change that. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is brewing

Angel quickly swallowed one of the pills that he had received from Valentino to help with his pain. Val had been kind enough to give him some hard painkillers to help with his work. As much as Angel fucking hated Val, he was grateful for the drugs though he had to work extra hard tonight to make up for it. He had spent his night working the corner, sleeping with many clients tonight and not getting a lot of great payments. He kept working util he knew that Valentino would be pleased enough to let him leave.

With all of the money he had made, Angel Dust returned to Porn Studios where he met back up with Valentino. “How did you do tonight, Angelcakes?” Valentino asked eagerly, Angel couldn’t help but notice that for once Val seemed to be in a good mood. He wondered if it was Angel’s story about throwing a bottle at Alastor, ot something else. 

“Pretty good, Val.” Angel pulled out all the money he had made, giving it to Valentino. “Lotta customers tonight.”

Val’s face lit up at the money and he gave a wide grin. “Good boy, Angel.” Val tucked the money away and grabbed Angel’s wrist and pulled him down. Even with the drugs that Val had given him, pain shot through his chest, he winced but sat still on Val’s lap. “You’ve made daddy very happy, Angelcakes.” Val leaned in and kissed Angel on the neck, bitting down slightly.

Angel winced and gripped Val’s coat. Val continued to lick, bite and suck at Angel’s neck. Angel hated how good it felt, he loved it when others would bite his neck, it was one of the things that turned him on the most and Valentino was very aware of this. Angel closed his eyes and let Valentino do what he wanted, breathing out small moans from Val’s biting.

He was hoping he could’ve just gone home, but it was clear that Valentino was in a mood. Angel wanted to be anywhere else, with anyone else. Without thinking, Angel thought about Alastor. His body got incredibly hot as he thought about the dream he had the other night. 

He was still mad at Alastor for letting his real name slip, but he just couldn’t fight his attraction to the Radio Demon. He wanted to know what Alastor’s teeth felt like, all he had was how it felt in his dream. As thoughts of Alastor swarmed Angel’s mind with each thing Valentino did to him.  _ Stop thinking about him, stupid. _ Angel scolded himself, but the thoughts refused to go away. Angel wrapped his arms around Valentino, giving up on fighting his thoughts. Hopefully imagining Alastor would make all of this go by quickly. 

* * *

Angel walked back to the hotel, talking a long drag of a cigarette, his chest aching painfully. He had more pills to take, but he wanted to wait until he was in bed to take them so he could sleep through the pain. Valentino had done what he wanted and Angel left soon after. He couldn’t shake the thoughts he had the entire time about Alastor. He hated thinking about Alastor in that manner, he was incredibly pissed off at Alastor still and he knew that any form of relationship between the two of them was impossible. 

Angel tried shrugging it off, it got him through his night with Val. He would get over Alastor eventually, he always did. There was no place for relationships in Angel’s line of work, Valentino would never allow it unless they paid. 

Angel opened the door to the hotel, relieved to find the lobby completely empty. He breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed a small drink from Husk’s bar and started walking to his room. He was almost out of the lobby when he heard radio static. He stopped, his heart dropping and he let out a quiet groan.

“Good evening, Angel Dust.” Alastor stepped out into view, his shadow fading away. Alastor didn’t have his usual energy, which Angel Dust was slightly relieved about but also left him somewhat concerned about what Alastor wanted.

Angel slumped his shoulders and sighed. “What do you want, Al?”

“A moment of your time, dear Angel Dust.” Angel couldn’t read Alastor’s expression, he raised an eyebrow at the radio demon and thought about turning him away for a second, but he didn’t feel like arguing with Alastor tonight, his ribs were starting to hurt more and more with each passing moment.

Angel sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Yeah, fine.” Alastor decided to lead Angel to the bar where both of them sat down. “What do ya want?” Angel tried to keep his annoyance at bay, but it kept slipping.

“I wanted to offer a sincere apology.” Alastor closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment, taking Angel by surprise. “I made a mistake that caused Valentino to harm you and I am sorry for that. I should have been more cautious in my words and I also should have respected your feelings more when you were upset.”

Angel stared in complete shock, completely taken aback by Alastor’s apology. It  _ felt _ sincere but was it? Was Alastor  _ actually _ sorry or was he trying to get something from Angel? He couldn't tell and it was incredibly frustrating. “Uhhh…” Angel turned away, looking at his hands. “It’s fine, I guess.” He wasn’t sure how to take this, and he wasn’t sure what he should say. “Shit happens.” 

“How are your injuries? How badly were you hurt?” Alastor questioned.

“Well he broke at least one of my ribs.” Angel rubbed his aching chest. “ Probably more. It fucking hurt, and then I had to work through all that shit.” Tears burned in Angel’s eyes as he remembred the intense pain that he had to suffer through. He never wanted to experience that again, if he ever did he would rather Val just kill him. “It fucking sucked.” Angel buried his face in his hands, a tear rolling down his cheek. There was a moment of silence as Angel tried to compose himself, wiping away his tears. It seems like forever, but Alastor broke the silence.

“Angel Dust...there was something I...noticed about you.” Angel turned his head slightly, looking at Alastor. His expression had shifted to something more sinister. 

“What’re ya talking about?”

“When you were shouting at me you broke the bar when you hit it.” Angel blushed deeply, wanting hide his face in shame at his outburst. “Both of your throws at me had immense amounts of power behind them, and you shattered the glass when you closed the door.”

“What’s ya point?” Angel ducked his head, feeing painfully embarrassed. “Look I’m sorry about getting that mad.”

“Don’t apologize, Angel Dust.” Alastor’s voice grew more sinister, sending chills down Angel’s spine. “You are much stronger than you let on. Spiders are deceptively strong, and you are no exception.” Angel stared at Alastor, feeling incredibly confused.

“What are you talkin’ about, Al?”

There was a low hum of radio static and Alastor’s eyes began to glow. “I have a proposition for you, Angel Dust.” Angel’s heart skipped in his chest, hating just how sexy the Radio Demon was. All of Angel’s alarms were going off in his head, warning him away from this so called “proposition”.

“Y-yeah?” Angel stuttered. “What’s that?”

“Valentino is...a despicable demon. I absolutely detest demons who abuse those weaker than them.” Alastor’s claws scraped against the bar. “But I don’t believe you are as weak as Valentino thinks you are, frankly I believe if you fought back… you would have a fighting chance.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Angel shook his head, unable to process what Alastor was trying to say. “You sayin’ I could fight back against Valentino? And  _ win _ ?” He let out a skeptical laugh. “You’re nuts.”

“It’s the last thing Valentino would expect, surprise can give you all the power.”

_ Is he actually fuckin’ serious?  _ “You’re not really suggesting I  _ kill _ Val are ya? There’s no way.” Angel shook his head, he refused to believe what Alastor was hinting at. “There’s no fuckin’ way.”

“Don’t doubt yourself, Angel Dust.” Alastor seemed incredibly convinced by his own words. Angel stared at the bar, Alastor really believed that he could  _ kill _ Valentino… Angel couldn’t even imagine such a thing. But a life without Valentino…  _ I’d be free. _ Angel thought, the pain in his chest bitterly reminding him of everything Valentino had done to him. 

He thought of all the pain and suffering he had gone though. The thought of freedom was so tantalizing.  _ Perhaps... _ Angel shook his head, getting rid of the thought. “No.” He said sternly. “There’s no fuckin’ way I could  _ ever _ kill Val, he’s an  _ Overlord. _ Not to mention, the second I would try anything he would fuckin’ kill me or if by some fuckin’ chance in Hell I  _ did  _ pull it off then Velvet and Vox would fuckin’ rip me ta shreds.”

“I’m not saying you have to do this  _ alone. _ ” Alastor narrowed his eyes, his grin growing more twisted. “I could help you, Angel Dust.  _ I _ could never get close to Valentino, but  _ you  _ are  _ constantly  _ close to him. I would keep you safe from the other two.” Angel’s face burned, Alastor’s voice was dripping with confidence. 

“You want to help...me?” Angel couldn’t believe the conversation that was happening. “Why would you wanna help me?” Angel crossed his arms. “You’ve told me many times that I’m just an  _ asset _ to you.” He stood up. “So, what’s in it for  _ you. _ What do  _ you  _ get outta this?”

Alastor stood up, eyes glowing brightly. “I have no motive, Angel Dust.” His strawberry red eyes burned deep into Angel’s, causing his heart to pound painfully in his chest. “I only want to set you free.”

_ Don’t trust him. _ Angel told himself over and over.  _ Don’t trust him. _

“Think about it Angel Dust,” Alastor’s voice was painfully persuasive. “You alone, or even myself alone, we are not a match for three Overlords but  _ together. _ I think we would make one  _ hell _ of a team.”

Alastor extended his hand and for a moment Angel was teleported back to when he made his deal with Val.  _ Come on, Angelcakes. Make a deal with me, I promise it will be so worth it. _ “Al--” Angel stared at Alastor’s hand.  _ To be free of Val. _ He hated himself for considering it.  _ To never have to work for him again. _ These past few days Angel had considered everything to rid himself of Val, he had considering making deals with Al or even ending his own life, but he never thought it would actually come to this.

“This isn’t a real deal, Angel Dust.” Alastor reminded him. “You already have one, this is simply me extending my hand to a friend in need.”

_ That’s true. _ Angel lifted his hand shakily, looking from his to Alastor’s.  _ It may not be official, but I’m still making a deal with the Radio Demon.  _ Angel felt his hand trembling uncontrollably.  _ But I would do  _ anything _ to be free. _ Angel reached out and took Alastor’s hand.

Alastor’s wicked grin grew wider, it may not have been a soul-binding deal, but it was a deal nonetheless. “Wonderful, my dear Angel Dust!” Alastor pulled his hand back and threw his arms up with an excited flruoush. “You won’t regret this.” 

“I hope not.” Angel muttered, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. _I have a bad feeling about this._ He couldn’t help but feel like he had just made a mistake. _How can I trust him?_ He glanced warily at Alastor. _I can’t let my feelings towards him blind me._ Angel told himself. _He’s a Dealmaker, he’s only in this for his own good._ _But still… if I can be free from Val… then it will all be worth it._ “So…” Angel muttered. “Did you actually have a plan to kill him?” Angel questioned, sitting back down at the bar.

Alastor sat back down as well, his eyes burning. There was so much going on in Al’s eyes, Angel couldn’t even attempt to read his expression, but then again, he never could. “I do,” Alastor began. “We need a certain weapon to do it.”

“A weapon? Can’t you like summon tentacles and shit?”

“Like I said, Angel Dust.” Alastor laced his fingers together. “I can’t get close to Valentino, but you can. This will be your action, not mine.” 

Angel’s heart fell into his stomach. “ _ I’m _ going to kill him?

“You are constantly close to Valentino, rather intimately I might add.” Angel blushed and stared at the bar. “If you’re able to get him in a vulnerable position then it should be easy.”

“Easy?” Angel stared in shock at Alastor. “Al, I’m not you, I can’t just…” He shook his head. “I can’t just  _ kill _ him like that.”

Alastor blinked, clearly not understanding. “You hate Valentino, correct?”

“I mean, yeah,” Angel ran his hand through his hair. “Believe me, I’d give nothin’ more than to see that fucker dead but I’m not…” He sighed. “Even if you say I’m stronger than I think I am, doesn’t mean shit. Valentino is still an Overlord, if I fuck it up then that’s it for me. Dunzo,  _ dead. _ Valentino won’t stand for that shit, not to mention Vox an’ Velvet…”

“I will be watching you, Angel Dust.” Alastor explained, narrowing his eyes slightly. “If you end up failing, then I will not let Valentino hurt you.” Angel’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his face and chest burning. “And I certainly won’t let  _ Vox _ hurt you.”

“How uh--” He cleared his throat. “How exactly will ya be watchin’ me?”

“I have my ways, Angel Dust.” Alastor’s tone was sinister. “Don’t you worry about that.”

“Right…” Angel tapped the surface of the bar awkwardly. “What kind of weapon did we need?”

“I was thinking one of those spears that those dreadful Exterminators use.”

“Where the fuck are we supposed to get one of those?” Angel questioned. “The next Extermination isn’t for a long time still.”

“Vagatha has one!” Alastor exclaimed. “She threatened me with it the very first time we met.”

_ He sounds awfully proud of that fact. _ Angel noted. “You really think she would let us borrow it?”

“We could ask.” Alastor thought for a moment. “If not...I have another option but I’d rather not resort to it.” Angel blinked. “She definitely won’t give it to me, but I figured you might ask.”

“And ya think she’d trust  _ me _ with it? I doubt that.”

“It’s worth a try, isn’t it?” 

“I guess.” Angel shrugged, being suddenly reminded off the sharp pain in his chest, it was starting to aggravate again. Angel winced and instinctively put his hand on his chest, taking a pained breath. 

“Are you alright, Angel Dust?” Angel was surprised at what seemed like genuine concern in the Radio Demon’s voice.  _ Don’t be tricked. _

“Y-yeah.” Angel stood up slowly. “I need to get some sleep, I need this fuckin’ pain to go away before it gets bad again.” He started walking away, moving slowly to try and lessen the growth of his pain.

“Angel Dust, wait.” Angel stopped as Alastor suddenly appeared in front of him.

“Allow me to help.” He extended his hand but Angel grabbed his wrist, stopping Al’s movement. 

“If ya heal me then Val will be suspicious. He’ll see that I’m not in pain anymore and he knows that you’re the only one who can heal me.”

“Trust me.” Alastor’s voice dropped slightly, making Angel’s heart skip a beat.  _ Why does he have to be so damn sexy? _ Angel thought bitterly. Angel hesitantly let go of Alastor’s wrist, letting him continue. 

Alastor placed his hand gently on Angel’s fluffy chest, causing him to blush deeply. Something about Alastor touching him like this made him feel very warm inside. He couldn’t help but noticed it seemed like Alastor was blushing as well, but Angel assumed he was seeing things.

Alastor’s eyes illuminated brightly, casting a red glow across Angel’s chest. He could hear the sound of thick radio static and he felt the pain in his chest start to dissipate. He let out a breath of relief, the first breath in three days that didn’t cause him pain. Alastor slowly retracted his hand. “I’ve healed you enough to make the pain go ahead for the night.” Alastor explained with a content smile. “Though it will still be rather sore for a while, especially if you aggravate the injury."

Angel was relieved to just not be in pain anymore. “That’s up ta Val.” He commented, his voice low. He looked up, meeting Alastor’s gaze, he seemed quite proud of himself. “Uh, thanks...by the way.” Angel could barely look him in the eyes, his expression was too intense. 

“Of course, Angel Dust.” Alastor bowed his head. “Now I suppose it is time for you to get some rest. Question Vagatha about the spear tomorrow and let me know what she says so I can plan from there.” Angel watched as the Radio Demon started to walk away, but he stopped for brief moment, glancing over his shoulder. Angel heard the crackle of radio static and Alastor offered a devious grin. “You will be free, Angel Dust. I can promise you that.”

Angel stared, unable to speak as Alastor vanished into the shadows. He stood in the lobby, alone and in silence. His night had shifted dramatically, leaving him shocked and slightly confused. Was this really happening? Was he really going to be free? Angel couldn’t help but have his doubts, not only in Alastor but in himself. He didn’t think it was possible for him to  _ ever _ kill Valentino, not only physically but Angel figured he would be far too scared to even attempt it. 

_ But Alastor will be there... _ Angel couldn’t fight the aching in his chest. He wondered if he had made a mistake, making this “deal” with Alastor. Even if it wasn’t a real deal, would Alastor somehow turn this around to take advantage of Angel.?

Angel turned around and started walking to his room. Even with Angel and Alastor’s “fake deal”, Angel still felt...bound to Alastor. He was at the Radio Demon’s mercy now, Alastor promised to protect him, to keep him safe from Valentino, Velvet and Vox.  _ Can he? Can Alastor truly protect me from all three Overlords? Why does he want to? Why did he make this deal? Why is he so driven to break my deal? Does he really care? Or is he just using me? _ Angel thought about all the suffering he had gone through under Valentino, especially the last few days, even if he died it would all be worth it...just to be free. Angel had to keep reminding himself that, he couldn’t let his doubts about Alastor stop their plan.  _ I have to do this. I have to try.  _

* * *

Alastor left Angel Dust in the hotel, feeling satisfied. He was expecting much more resistance from the spider demon about his deal. Even thought Alastor couldn’t make an official deal with Angel Dust, a deal was still a deal. He had spent a long time coming up with his plan to kill Valentino, and while using Angel Dust to do it wasn’t his most desired plan, it was the most logical. 

Angel Dust was constantly in Valentino’s company, and while they were intimate would be the best time for Angel Dust to strike. He feared for Angel’s courage, however, he wasn’t sure if he would have the bravery to go through with it. Alastor needed to find a good time to mark Angel, not wanting to be obvious about it.

He had intended to mark Angel while healing his injury but he had gotten...distracted. Alastor could feel his face burning faintly as he remembered the feeling of Angel’s soft fur under his hand. Alastor quickly shoved the thoughts away, he couldn’t get distracted. If his plan went perfectly, then Angel Dust would be free of Valentino, he would no longer be in danger. He would be safe. 

Another thought crossed Alastor’s mind, one that made him  _ especially  _ excited.  _ I may not have made an official deal with Angel Dust, _ He grinned.  _ But after this, he  _ will _ be mine. _


	10. Chapter 10

“Alright, Nuggs.” Angel Dust pet his little pig, trying not to overthink or get stressed about the future he was facing. “All I have to do is get the weapon from Vaggie, then kill Valentino with it.” The thought made panic race through his mind. “Oh fuckin’ hell, Nuggets how the fuck am I supposed to do this I can’t fuckin’ kill Val!” He sighed and fell back onto his bed. “Alastor sure is putting a lot of fuckin’ pressure on me.”

Angel set Fat Nuggets gently down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily. “I have to at least  _ try. _ ” After getting dressed in his usual outfit, Angel walked towards the lobby. He spent his time trying to figure out just how he would try and convince Vaggie to let him borrow her spear. She would be instantly suspicious of him, and she didn’t trust Angel enough as it was. 

He stepped into the lobby, spotting Vaggie sitting alone on the sofa, looking at her phone. Charlie wasn’t in sight and Husk was drinking at the bar, watching TV. Angel thought he had come up with a decent idea, all that remained was getting Vaggie to agree. Angel sat down on the arm of the sofa, leaning towards Vaggie. She leaned away from him, giving him a toxic scowl.

“So, Vaggie.” Angel smiled, making his voice sound as convincing as possible. “I had a favor to ask of ya’--  
“No.” Vaggie replied curtly.

“Oh come on!” Angel crossed one set of his arms. “You didn’t even let me ask!”

Vaggie set her phone down, sighing loudly and rubbing her temples. “Fine. Ask, but I can almost guarantee the answer will still be no.”

“Have some faith, babe!” Angel gave her some puppy dogs eyes. Vaggie clearly wasn’t buying it, Angel continued. “Val wants me to do this photoshoot...he wants me to dress up as an actual angel and Val always strives for authenticity, so I was wondering…” Vaggie was growing more and more suspicious with each word he spoke. “If I could borrow that fancy little extermination spear of yours, just for the shoot!”

Vaggie’s expression remained bland. “No.” She put her hands up. “You know what, not only no but  _ fuck  _ no.”

“Come  _ on _ , Vags!” Angel whined. “I  _ need _ it, please!” He pleaded. 

“ _ No. _ ” Vaggie pushed Angel away and stood up. “The last fuckin’ thing I need is you hurting yourself with it, or what’s worse, Valentino taking it from you and then  _ killing _ you with it. Not a fucking chance, Angel.” Vaggie walked away and Angel slumped his shoulders.  _ So much for that. _

Vaggie walked down the hallway, passing Alastor as she did. Alastor looked over his shoulder as she passed then turned his attention to Angel Dust. He cast a quick glance at Husk, who clearly wasn’t paying attention, before looking back. “Did you ask her?”

“I did and she might as well of told me to go fuck myself.” Angel slumped over. “Maybe this isn’t such good idea, afterall.”

“Nonsense!” Alastor assured Angel. “There is another option, it’s less desirable but it should work out just fine!”

“What’s that?” Angel glanced up.

“There’s a certain...market we can go to to acquire this weapon. It will take some time, though, so you will probably need the day off from Valentino if possible.”

“I could always try.” Angel thought, Val had been in a rather good mood the night before. “Last night he was in a good mood, if he is today I can try and convince him to let me have a day.”

“I’m sure you will be able to.” Alastor grinned wide, his eyes shimmering with delight. Angel wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Alastor this happy before.  _ He’s apparently really excited to see Valentino dead.  _ Angel pondered.  _ I hope that I don’t fail him. _ He thought about the deal he had made.  _ But what happens if I  _ do  _ fail? _ What would Alastor do to him?  _ He said he would protect me, I hope that’s true. _

* * *

Angel walked to Valentino’s room, his body sore and his ribs throbbing with pain, but he walked with confidence. He had a day full of shooting and he had to do everything he could to convince Valentino to let him have a day off. He walked into Valentino’s room, the moth demon had another client who he quickly sent away once Angel entered. 

“Ah, Angelcakes!” Valentino beckoned Angel forward, his grin wide.  _ Please let him be in a good mood. _ Angel walked up to Valentino, willfully allowing Val to pull him in. Angel straddled Valentino’s lap, placing all four hands on his chest. “How was filming? Were you a good boy?”

Angel smirked. “Oh, Val.” He winked. “You know filming goes so much better when I’m a  _ naughty _ boy.” 

Valentino’s grin grew more sadistic, he grabbed Angel by the hips and pulled him even closer. “You are daddy’s naughty boy aren’t you?” He kissed Angel forcefully, his tongue slipping inside of Angel’s mouth. Angel had to play along, he had to give Val everything he wanted. 

Angel put a set of hands on either side of Val’s face. Moaning gently into the kiss, letting Val do what he wanted. Val pulled back, leaving Angel’s tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly. “I must say Angelcakes, you are quite eager today.”

“I just want to make you happy.” That wasn’t a lie, if he made Val happy then he might just give him a day off.

“I love it when you make Daddy happy.” Valentino gripped Angel’s hips tighter. “Make Daddy  _ extra _ happy tonight and I may give you a reward.” 

“Anything for you.” Angel whispered to Val, gently tugging on his coat. He would play Val’s game tonight, he do anything that Valentino asked for his “reward.” He just hoped it was the reward he truly wanted.

* * *

Angel Dust took a long drag of a cigarette, breathing out the hot pink smoke. His night with Valentino had been long, but it was finally over. Valentino hadn’t been as forceful as usual since Angel went along with everything, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been rough. Angel could feel bite marks stinging on his shoulders and neck as well as claw barks that burned down his back. His hips were sore and his whole body felt stiff, but this was nothing new. Valentino stepped into the room after cleaning up, he returned to Angel who was resting on his bed. Valentino climbed into bed and kissed Angel once more. “I must say, Angelcakes. You have been  _ so _ well behaved lately and I promised you a reward, didn’t I?” Angel didn’t say anything, the last thing he wanted to do was risk screwing this up. 

“You’ve been working so hard lately, I think you’ve earned yourself a day off.” Valentino grazed his finger across Angel’s fluffy chest, slightly aggravating his pain. “As long as you behave yourself while you’re off.”

“I’ll probably just relax at the hotel.” Angel lied, looking into Valentino’s eyes. 

“Then enjoy your day off, Angelcakes.” Valentino kissed him again. “I’ll be looking forward to your return.”

* * *

Angel pushed the door to hotel open, breathing a sigh of relief. He was starting to believe that he would never get out of there. Even when Valentino had promised him a day off he had been awfully clingy. Once Angel had finally gotten out of there he had to stop himself from running away to the hotel. 

When he stepped inside, he once again found Alastor waiting for him. Angel ignored the skipping in his heart as the Radio Demon turned to look at him. “Ah! Welcome back, Angel Dust!” He stood up, arms extended wide with his brilliant grin. “How did it go? Were you able to secure yourself a day off?”

“Sure was.” Angel smiled. “At an annoying cost,” He rubbed his painful shoulder. “But I have a day off at least.”

“Excellent!” 

“What did you have planned, exactly?” Angel said as he sat down at the bar, grabbing himself a small drink. “Where are we going?”

“Like I said,” Alastor sat back down, taking a sip of his own drink which Angel Dust assumed was whiskey. “There’s a market I know of where I can procure an item like that, it may not be easy but I believe that we can do it! I will need your help though.”

“My help?” Angel questioned. “What can I do that the great Radio Demon can’t?”

Alastor let out a low chuckle. “In this particular setting...not all are scared of me but many of them are fans of your work.” He cast a side glance at Angel that made his stomach flip. “I believe you could use your skills of persuasion to help us get what we need.” 

“Oh really?” Angel thought Alastor was disgusted with his line of work.  _ Why would I ever want anything to do with someone like you or Angel Dust? I have no interest in demons with such vile habits.  _ Alastor’s words while talking to Valentino. “I thought you uh, you didn’t like my line of work.”

“You overheard my conversation with Valentino, didn’t you?” Angel stared at his hands. “You know eavesdropping is considering rude, don’t you?”

Angel flushed and glared at Alastor. “Hey, I needed to know what was going on? And I had a right to be concerned dammit!”

Alastor only laughed, making Angel feel even more frustrated. “Angel Dust, I said those things because I wanted to convince Valentino that you and I were not close in any way. I was trying to protect you, Angel Dust. Though my slip-up did nullify my attempts.”

“Hmph.” Angel crossed his arms, trying to hid his burning face in them. 

“I may not necessarily understand your profession, Angel Dust, nor the appeal of it but if it something that you enjoy then I will not stop you, and in this case in can prove to be quite useful to us!”

“If you say so.” Angel couldn’t find many more words to say.

“I say we leave tomorrow afternoon, it may take a while to get this done. I suggest dressing in something… persuasive.” 

Angel gave a skeptical look at Alastor. “You mean slutty?”

Alastor got a very brief flash of red on his face. “Whatever you wish to call it! I trust you to decide on a fitting outfit!” He turned away. “I assume you had a long night and could probably use some rest! I look forward to our outing tomorrow!”

Alastor walked away and Angel couldn’t help but feel more and more confused with each conversation they had. It felt impossible to tell what Alastor wanted from him. He sighed and finished his drink, standing up and returning to his room. He gathered up Fat Nuggets and laid down in his bed. The pain in his chest was getting better each day as his body healed, and Alastor especially helped.

Angel knew that Alastor was just using him, but he was starting to care less and less about that. Alastor had been looking out for him, offering to protect him, trying to cover for him and even attempting to heal his injuries. Angel smiled as he thought about Alastor, the Radio Demon was filling all of his thoughts. His smile, his little blushes and everything else.  _ If he keeps this up. I just might fall for him. _

* * *

Angel stared at himself in the mirror, wondering if his outfit was good enough. He wore a skin tight black dress that was barely low enough to cover anything. It went up his neck, leaving a heart shaped gap for his chest to be fully exposed. He completed the look with blood red lip stick, boots and gloves. He thought he looked sexy as fuck, but he was wondering if it was  _ too _ much.

He wondered what Alastor would think, would he like it? Would he  _ hate _ it? What would he do about it? Was it enough? Was it too much? Angel shook his head, forcing his stupid thoughts away.  _ Alastor won’t give a shit. _ Angel reminded himself, but he stared himself intently.  _ Just go downstairs.  _ Angel started to leave his room, but stopped, turned around, grabbed a red jacket and continued. 

He wasn’t sure what Alastor would think and he wasn’t sure why he cared.  _ Alastor won’t even look twice. I’m just wearing this to get the weapon. _ He took a deep breath and finally ventured in the lobby where Alastor was waiting. Regrettably, Vaggie and Charlie were also there.

Vaggie noticed him right away and gave him a dirty look. “Why are you dressed like  _ that? _ I thought you had the day off?” Her speaking got the attention of Alastor who looked at Angel. His expression didn’t reveal anything about what he thought about Angel’s outfit.

“Hey,” Angel snapped. “Can’t a bitch look sexy every day?” He puffed out his chest, causing Vaggie to groan.

“I actually require Angel Dust’s assistance today!” Alastor changed the subject. “He will be accompanying me on an errand this evening.”

Both Vaggie and Charlie exchanged a befuddled look. “Uh,” Charlie looked between the two of them. “What kind of errand?”

“Oh ho, my dear Charlotte.” Alastor looked at the princess, hissing static filling the silence. “It’s probably best if you don’t know.”

“Did you agree to this?” Vaggie looked at Angel with a very faint hint of concern in her eyes. _Looks like Vaggie trusts me more than Alastor._ _Interesting._

“Yup.” Angel agreed with a smile. “Al asked me for a favor and I agreed. Isn’t that a redeeming quality?”

“Y-yes.” Charlie forced herself to grin. “Just--don’t get into any trouble okay! I’m glad to see the two of you getting along!”

“Of course, Charlotte!” Alastor put his hand Angel’s shoulder. “We’ve become quite the pair! Now if you don’t mind I would like to get going, no time to waste!”

“Right.” Charlie put her hand on Vaggie’s shoulder as well who was still incredibly uncertain, she offered her girlfriend a friendly, reassuring smile. “You two have fun and be safe!”

“Always, my dear.” Alastor tightened his grip on Angel’s shoulder and turned him out of the hotel. They walked out together and into the streets of Pentagram City. 

“So where exactly are we going?” Angel Dust asked. “And what happens if Val sees us? Or the other two?”

“Valentino would never step foot in such a place.” Alastor explained, keeping his eyes forward. “Neither would Vox and Velvet, so you don’t have to worry about them. It’s one of the darker parts of our city.” Alastor clearly didn’t want to share anymore than that. Angel stopped talking and just walked beside him.

As they passed other demons, Angel noticed just how many demons would run away in terror or cower in fear at Alastor’s very presence.  _ Man. People are really fuckin’ scared of him. _ Angel could understand why, the Radio Demon was a notorious, deadly force, but as Angel looked at Alastor, he couldn’t feel the same terror that those around them felt. 

_ I know he’s dangerous. _ Angel reminded himself.  _ But I’m not scared of him. _ They continued their walk and passed by a park. There were three demons who didn’t instantly run away from Al, he gave them a friendly wave. “Good evening, gentlemen--” Before Alastor could finish they raced off. 

“Man, people are really scared of ya, aren’t they?” Angel pointed out.

“They are.” Alastor spoke, Angel couldn’t read him. _Is he bothered that no one wants to talk him?_ _Or does he enjoy it?_ “I’ve been long used to it, my fellow. I built up quite a reputation, and I do enjoy my standing as one of the most terrifying Overlords in hell.” _But..?_ Angel half-expected him to continue, but he didn’t.

“Well, I’m not scared of ya.” Angel grinned, looking down at Alastor.

Alastor closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep chuckle. “Perhaps you should be.”

“You’ve already tried threatening me before, Al.” Angel put one set of arms behind his head. “It just doesn’t work on me. Not with the shit I have to deal with.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” Alastor’s voice trailed off and Angel let the conversation drop. They moved their way through the city and Angel noticed that it became worse and worse as they moved. It became darker, and the demons seemed sketchier. Angel felt all of his senses alerting him to danger, he couldn’t help but walk a little closer to Alastor.

They passed through a long tunnel that reeked of death. Angel didn’t quite realize just how fucked this place was.  _ Jesus fuck where did he take me? _ At the end of the tunnel came a bunch of shops, selling a lot of drugs, weapons and possibly other demons. Angel didn’t feel the need to stick his nose in any of these shops.

The demons no longer seemed  _ scared _ of Alastor, but rather untrusting of him. They looked at him like they  _ wanted _ him to attack. Meanwhile every demon that laid their eyes on Angel looked at him like he was a piece of meat. He was used to people looking at him with the intention of fucking him, but now they looked at him like they wanted to  _ actually _ eat him.

“Stay close to me, Angel Dust.” Alastor muttered, his voice terrifyingly serious. “These are not the kind of demons you want to be caught alone with.”

“Don’t hafta fuckin’ tell me twice.” Angel walked as close to Alastor as he possibly could. They walked close together until they came to a dark, decrepit building. Alastor opened the door an Angel followed him inside. The walls were decorated with various weapons, crusted in dark red and pitch black blood. The smell was putrid, making Angel suck in his breath and desperately try not to breathe in the offenseive smell.

At the main counter was a tall lanky demon with twisted horns, long claws and matted fur. He looked at Alastor his black eyes narrowed with contempt. “Never thought I’d see the great Radio Demon in my shop,” His eyes shifted to Angel Dust and he seemed to get slightly uncomfortable. “And uh--Angel Dust… “

“Good evening my good man!” Alastor turned on his usual energy. “I am here because I am interested in one of your fine weapons!" As Alastor spoke, Angel noticed the demon unable to take his eyes off Angel for long.  _ I see. _ Angel thought, his lips turning up into a smile.  _ So this is why I’m here. _ He casually let one of his jacket sleeves slip off his shoulder.

“What uh--” He tugged on his shirt. “What did you want?”

Alastor rubbed his chin, looking over the weapons all across the back wall. There were actually several of the exterminator spears. “I would like one of those spears.” He pointed his gloved hand at the spears. The shop keeper raised his eyes. 

“Those aren’t cheap,” He pointed out. “What exactly does an Overlord need with such a weapon?”

“I am collector, my dear fellow!” Alastor adjusted his monocle. “I enjoy collecting the finer things in hell and I’ve never been able to acquire one of these weapons.”

“Well I don’t fuckin’ serve demons like you. I don’t fuck with Overlords. Especially not for one of those, last thing you need is more fuckin’ power. I sell weapons to demons so they can  _ kill _ demons like you.”  _ If only he knew. _ Angel thought.

Alastor glanced over his shoulder at Angel, the spider quickly picked up on what Alastor was hinting at. Angel walked up to the counter, making sure to put as much movement into his hips as possible, he slid his jacket down his arms and put his hands on the counter, easily leaning over the store owner.

“I couldn’t help but notice…” Angel smiled at him, he could see the demon starting to panic. “That you’ve been looking at me like you wanna taste.” He seductively ran his finger up his stomach and across his bust. The demon started to sweat, not even paying attention to Alastor anymore.

Angel pushed up his bust, kicking up his leg as well, showing just how short his dress was. “Ya know, I don’t usually fuck around wit demons like you but… there’s something about you.” He extended his hand, gently running his finger across the demon’s face. “Ya know, if ya help out my partna here, next time you see me on the street.” He leaned in. “I could get you a deal,” Angel bit his lip and lowered his voice. “I can give ya a little extra for a whole lot less. I’d let you do whatever you want to me.”

Angel leaned back, leaving the shop keep an absolute mess of himself. He gave a satisfied smirk and fixed his coat. “A-alright--” He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. “I’ll sell it to you.”

“Thanks, hot stuff.” Angel Dust winked at the shop owner. One transaction later, Angel and Alastor left the store together with Angel blowing a kiss at the demon before the door closed behind him. He replaced his jacket and faced Alastor who looked at the spear proudly.  _ Step one is done. _ Angel thought, breathing a sigh of relief, he glanced at Alastor who inspected the spear with glee.  _ Now there’s only one step left. Killing Val. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like fluff

“I must say, Angel Dust, I am impressed. Your manipulation skills are better than I would’ve thought.” Angel felt genuinely flattered by Al’s compliment. “Even if it may not be  _ my _ preferred method.”

“Fear can only get ya so far, Al.” Angel ran his hands down his side. “But sex? Sex sells.”

Alastor raised an eyebrow. “I suppose it does.” He took the spear and Angel watched as he broke the spearhead off, tossing the rest of the handle to the side. He extended his hand to Angel with the spearhead. “It will work better this way.”

Angel suddenly remembred what they were doing. He took the spearhead and looked at it, fear racing into his body. “I-I’m not sure if I can do this, Al.”

“Nonsense!” Alastor put his hand on Angel’s shoulder. “Tonight alone you have shown that have many skills, and I  _ know _ you can do this.” His radio effect dropped and Angel took a deep breath. 

“Okay.” He took the spearhead and tucked it in his pocket. “I suppose we should probably go back to the hotel now.”

“I would say so.” Alastor smiled mischievously. “I would rather not spend an extended amount of time here.”

Angel agreed and the two of them made their way back into the less terrible streets of Pentagram City. They walked mostly in silence, Angel thought about what was about to happen. If he managed to find the strength and courage, he would be free of Valentino.  _ Forever. _ He looked at Alastor, he wished he knew what Alastor’s grand scheme was.  _ I guess I’ll find out soon. _

As they walked Angel could hear music in the distance, it sounded like it was from 1930s. The moment Alastor heard it, his face lit up and he picked up his pace. Angel followed curiously until they reached a club that was 20s and 30s themed. Alastor turned to Angel, his face incredibly eager, it was adorable. 

“Angel Dust! We should stop here, it’s such a wonderful place!”

“Uh, are you sure, Al?” Angel looked at everyone inside, they all looked and dressed like Alastor. Angel may have died in the 40s, but he certainly didn’t fit in here. “I don’t really… belong. Plus, what if someone recognizes me and tells Val?” 

Alastor looked skeptically at Angel. “Angel Dust, I can promise you that no one here partakes in your form of entertainment.” Angel blushed. 

“Fine, but I’m still not appropriately dressed for this.” He crossed his arms, seeing an idea spark in Alastor’s eyes. “Hey, hey, hey.” Angel held his hands up. “Don’t be throwing me in some lame ass outfit like you did last time.”

Alastor chuckled. “Oh don’t fret, Angel Dust. I will put you in something much more to your taste this time.” He snapped his fingers and Angel’s outfit changed in the blink of an eye. He was now wearing a powder pink, strapless dress, black boots and white gloves with a pink headband and bow in his hair. Alastor looked over Angel Dust, looking proud of what he had done. 

Angel blushed at the way Al was looking at him. “Well I guess…” He followed Alastor into the club and instantly felt like he got transported back in time. “Wow.” He said. “This place is nuts.”

“It’s a lovely place!” Alastor walked up to the bar, being tended by a rather suave looking snake demon, he almost reminded Angel of Sir Pentious, but less obnoxious. Angel looked around, the music sounded pleasant, being played from a record player. Many demons were dancing together or chatting, smoking cigarettes and sipping on alcohol. “Here you go, my dear!” Angel didn’t realize that Alastor had ordered him a drink, he took the drink and took a sip, wincing at how bitter it was. Alastor chuckled to himself. “My apologies, Angel Dust, but this is how you drink in club like this!”

“It’s fine.” Angel chuckled and took another bitter sip. He suddenly felt Alastor’s hand on wrist. 

“Dance with me, Angel Dust! It’s been a while since I’ve danced with anyone!”

“You wanna dance?” Angel felt suddenly very warm “W-with me?”

“Yes!” Alastor started pulling Angel out to the center of the floor. They stopped in the center as Alastor intertwined his fingers with Angel’s and placed his hand on Angel’s hip. Angel tried not to go completely rigid at Alastor’s touch. He suddenly had three extra hands that he didn’t know what to do with. “Is everything alright, Angel Dust?”

“I uh--” Angel cleared his throat. “I don’t know what to do with my hands.”

Alastor chuckled. “Have you never danced before? You and I are from very similar eras.” Angel blushed. 

“It’s been a while.”

Alastor chuckled again. “You put them on  _ me _ , Angel Dust.”

Angel could hardly believe this was happening. “I thought you didn’t like people touching you?”

“I’m okay with it for now.” Alastor assured him. Angel slowly placed his hands on Alastor, putting two hands on Alastor’s sides and one on Alastor’s upper arm. They danced together, Angel found it shockingly easy to move with Alastor.  _ I can’t believe I’m this close to Alastor. _ He looked down at Alastor, trying hard to blush or freak out as to what was happening.  _ I can’t figure him out. _ Angel thought.  _ He’s acting so friendly. _ As they danced, Alastor looked up at him with a confident grin. 

_ Is he trying to get on my good side? Is he trying to manipulate me? Or does he just… want to dance? _ Angel couldn’t figure it out and it was driving him crazy. Angel forced the thoughts away, he was having  _ fun _ , for the first time in so long. He tightened his grip on Alastor’s hand ever so slightly and was shocked to find Alastor doing the same.  _ I just want to enjoy myself. _

They continued dancing, and Angel was starting to forget all his problems. Alastor was leading, with Angel doing his best to follow. Despite Alastor being shorter than Angel Dust, he spun Angel in a circle and suddenly let him drop backwards. Angel let out a gasp but Alastor caught him, placing one hand on Angel’s back and using the other to grab Angel’s wrist. He felt a burning sensation from Alastor’s hand on his back, making him tremble slightly. 

Angel’s leg kicked up behind him and he was completely star struck. Alastor held him up, giving a wicked grin. His eyes glowed blood red, he looked at Angel like he was  _ hungry. _ “Al…” Angel breathed out, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He knew that his entire face and chest were just about as red as Alastor’s hair. 

Alastor pulled Angel back up right. “My apologies, Angel Dust.” Alastor said, though Angel could tell that Alastor was proud of himself and not sorry at all. “I do love a good dramatic flair, afterall.”

“I’ll say…” Angel said, still trying to recover. He was completely swooning over Alastor and he wasn’t too sure that he was hiding it well. “Al,” Angel began, keeping his voice low. “I gotta know… whaddya think of me? I mean… you’re going to some pretty extreme lengths to help me and now… this.”

Alastor blinked, his smile not as wide as before. “Angel Dust, I find you incredibly interesting. You are not the demon I originally thought you were. We may not have gotten off to a great start, but I have enjoyed getting to know you. I felt guilty when I learned you got hurt because of me, so i figured a good way to rectify this situation would be to help you free yourself from Valentino.”

“Well uh...I really appreciate it.” Angel looked down, they were still dancing. Still close and still moving together.

“And what do  _ you _ think of  _ me _ , Angel Dust?”

Angel blushed and his head snapped back up. “Well uh,” He cleared his throat. His feelings for Alastor were so complicated, and there was no way he could tell Alastor everything. “At first I thought you were fucking creepy…” Alastor didn’t seem surprised by that statement. “And now…”  _ What do I say? What do I tell him? _ “To be honest, I have no idea. I can’t tell if you’re trying to manipulate me or if you genuinely care. It’s confusing.” Angel chuckled. “But today… today was nice.”

“I apologize if my motives are not always clear.” He couldn’t help but notice Alastor pulling him in slightly closer. “But it’s better this way.”  _ Is it? _ Angel dropped the conversation, all he wanted to focus on was Alastor and the music. Their gazes locked and Angel moved in even closer, leaving barely any space between them and Alastor didn’t stop him.

Angel’s hand began slowly traveling up Alastor’s arm, now resting on his shoulder, very close to his neck. He was expecting Alastor to stop him, but he never did. He felt Alastor’s grip tighten on his hip.  _ Is this really happening right now? _ Angel didn’t let his gaze break from Alastor’s, his entire body wanted him to be closer. Angel’s hand continued moving upward, gently nudging Alastor’s hair out of the way and resting on his cheek.

_ I’m surprised I’m not dead yet. _ Angel couldn’t help but notice how soft Alastor’s expression had become. Angel’s heart was pounding painfully, he was almost certain Alastor could hear it. Without thinking, Angel found himself leaning in closer. He couldn’t fight what his body wanted, he wanted to kiss Alastor.

Alastor wasn’t moving, but he also wasn’t stopping Angel.  _ What the fuck are you doing? He’s going to fucking kill you! _ Angel couldn’t stop himself, but a sudden shocking chill crept up Angel’s spine, stopping him. His head popped up in alarm and he looked around in confusion. 

“Angel Dust?” Alastor questioned. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat. “I thought I felt...someone watching me.” He explained. “It felt like when you watch me.”

“I’m certain it’s nothing.” Alastor let go of Angel Dust and stepped back, straightening his bowtie. “We should return to the hotel before it gets too late.”

“Yeah…” Angel Dust felt a whirlwind of emotions cascading through his mind. The feeling of someone watching him had left him feeling incredibly uneasy, but he was also left with what had happened beforehand.  _ I almost fucking kissed him. _ Angel thought, his entire body felt like it was on fire.  _ And he didn’t fucking try to stop me! _ He followed Alastor out of the club, feeling suddenly exhausted. 

He felt as if he had completely lost control of himself in that moment, something had taken over him. He looked at Alastor who walked with a reserved smile, he didn’t seem affected at all.  _ Is he fucking with me? Why didn’t he stop me? Why the  _ fuck _ didn’t he stop me? _ Angel couldn’t keep his thoughts in order.

He couldn’t walk straight, everything that had happened today all seemed to be blurred out by that  _ one _ moment. He even forgot about the makeshift knife he had been carrying in his jacket.  _ Wait. What the fuck happened to that? _ He looked at his pink dress. “Hey, uh, Al?” He finally found the strength to speak.

“Yes, Angel Dust?”

“So you uh, you snapped my outfit away… what about the spear?”

“Oh! Right!” Alastor snapped his fingers and in an instant Angel was back in his original outfit. Angel reached in his pocket to find the blade still there. He sighed in relief and the two finished their walk back to the hotel. Angel stepped inside the hotel after Alastor, it was completely empty except for the two of them. “Why, Angel Dust I must say today was a wonderful outing! We succeeded in our goal and had a lovely dance as well!  _ It was lovely all right. _ Angel thought awkwardly.  _ He hasn’t even addressed it. _

“It was...pretty great.” Angel smiled. “I guess uh...I guess tomorrow I’ll try and… finish this.” He felt his fear creeping back inside.

“Do not fret, Angel Dust.” Alastor’s wicked grin returned. “I will be watching you, I will not let you get hurt. You have my word.”

Angel felt more flustered than before. “Right,” He scratched the back of his head. “Well, I should probably some rest. Thanks again… Al.”

“My pleasure.” Alastor looked especially happy with himself. “Goodnight, Angel Dust.”

Alastor started walking away, but Angel stopped him. He had to correct something. “Hey, Al.” He spoke up.

“Yes?”

“You uh… if you want… you can call me Anthony.” He missed Alastor calling him by his real name, it felt… special.

Alastor’s eyes lit up. “Thank you, Anthony. This feels so much nicer.”

“Goodnight.” Angel said, his body feeling light as a feather. He walked to his room, waiting for the door to close for him to officially freak out. He tossed his jacket on his vanity and fell on his bed, Fat Nuggets running up to him with happy squeals.

“I almost fucking kissed him, Nuggs.” Angel confided in the pig. “And he  _ didn’t stop me. _ Angel threw all four hands over his face. “What the  _ fuck _ is happening?” His heart wouldn’t stop pounding and his body felt uncomfortably warm. He was acting like a love sick school girl! “Get your shit together, Anthony.” He scolded himself. 

He rolled onto his side, feeling a slight burning itch on his back as he pulled in Fat Nuggets for a cuddle. He ignored the itch and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about tomorrow, he didn’t want to think about the days prior. He just wanted to dance with Alastor again.

* * *

Once Alastor reached his own home, he leaned against the door, trying to calm his raging emotions.  _ What has this spider done to me? _ Alastor wondered, he had a moment of weakness while dancing with Angel Dust. He let Angel touch him freely, and nearly kiss him. Alastor had been so completely frozen that he didn’t have the ability to stop Angel from kissing him, thankfully something else had stopped him.

Alastor refused to acknowledge the fact that his face was burning, he sat down at his desk and closed his eyes.  _ I need to test my mark. _ He pictured Angel Dust in his mind and after a short moment, an image formed in Alastor’s mind. He saw Angel on his bed, holding his pet pig close against his chest. He still wore the outfit that he had on their outing. 

Alastor had to admit he did enjoy Angel’s outfit, even if he preferred the pink dress that he had given him. Alastor would love to see it again… Alastor shook his head, the image of Angel Dust fading away.  _ It works. That’s what matters. _ He had to force away his intrusive thoughts about Angel Dust, he had to focus. Tomorrow Angel Dust would attempt to kill Valentino and Alastor had to be on alert to protect him in case something went wrong.

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.  _ Soon, Angel Dust will be free. _ Alastor assured himself. However, Alastor couldn’t help but wonder what would come next. Alastor had an urge deep inside, one that clawed at him each moment he looked at Angel Dust, a desire to make Angel  _ his. _ He had started to feel… possessive over Angel Dust and knowing what he had been going through only enraged Alastor. 

_ Valentino, you will pay. _ Alastor felt his mouth shift into a twisted grin, the thought of the moth demon dying filled him with a rich delight.  _ It’s a shame really, _ Alastor licked his lips.  _ Valentino won’t see me claim Angel for my own. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind comments on the last chapter, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Please don't kill me for this one.

_ Today’s the day. _ Angel breathed out, staring at himself in the mirror. He had barely slept the night before, his thoughts had been a maelstrom of thoughts and fears. He had bounced between his confusing thoughts about Alastor to his fears about trying to kill Valentino. He couldn’t shake the night before, he couldn’t stop thinking about their dance, their almost kiss.  _ I was being so stupid. _ Angel told himself.  _ If I would’ve kissed he would’ve fucking killed me. _ Angel had to convince himself that Alastor did not feel the same way, he had to.

Angel walked away from his mirror, it was time to go to work. Time to face Valentino, hopefully for the last time. As Angel walked down the hallway he toyed with the spearhead, he would hide the weapon in his fluff until the time came.  _ This is it. _ His breathing became rapid and Angel started to panic again.  _ I’m really going to kill Valentino. _ Angel’s head started to spin and his legs became weak.

He fell against the wall, using his hand to prop him up.  _ Breathe stupid. _ He told himself, but he just couldn’t stop his mind spinning. Angel came from a family of killers, but Angel was attempting to kill someone so much more powerful than him. Someone that had a grip on his soul, someone who  _ owned _ him.  _ I’m falling apart and I’m not even there yet. _

_ I have to do this. I have to be strong. I’m doing this to break away from Val.  _ Angel took a few pained, desperate breaths and managed to relax himself enough to stand up straight. He tucked the spearhead away, his heart was still pounding in his chest but he could push through it. Despite his anxiety dragging him down, Angel’s injured ribcage was healing quicker than expected. He wondered if Alastor had something to do with that.

Once again, he thought about Alastor’s hand on his chest and blushed again.  _ Focus, dumbass! _ Angel wanted to slap himself for thirsting over Alastor without control.  _ Just get to work, let’s get this over with. _ Angel reached the lobby, Charlie and Vaggie weren’t in sight but Husk and Alastor were sitting at the bar, talking over a drink. Alastor looked over at Angel Dust and gave him a grin. “Have a good night, Angel Dust!” He waved, while Husk didn’t seem to care at all.

“Thanks.” Angel gave a smile at Alastor who gave him a reassuring nod. Angel opened the door and stepped out into the city night. He couldn’t help but drag his feet as he tried to build up his courage.  _ This is really happening, isn’t it? _ He gripped his arms, he wanted everything to go smoothly, but Angel had to be honest to himself.  _ This isn’t going to work out the way Alastor wants. _ Angel thought bitterly.  _ Even if I manage to kill Val, there  _ will _ be consequences.  _

Alastor promised to protect him, promised to keep him safe from Val if things went wrong. Promised to keep him safe from Vox and Velvet, but could he? Could Alastor  _ really _ protect him? From two  _ incredibly _ powerful Overlords. He still couldn’t wrap his head around Alastor, he didn’t know what the Radio Demon  _ wanted _ from him. He didn’t know why Alastor was going completely out of his way to help Angel. 

_ What’s he getting out of this? _ Then there was the dance they shared, Angel had been  _ very _ obviously leaning in for a kiss and Alastor did nothing to stop him. Angel stopped walking, seeing Porn Studios just in front of him.  _ No more hesitation. _ Angel put his hand on his chest, taking a deep breath, willing himself to stop trembling.  _ I can’t let Val notice something is wrong with me. _

He had to push away the storm of conflict and fear out of his mind, the cascading thoughts that threatened to tear him down. Angel had to push though, no matter what. He took one final calming breath and continued walking forward. His legs felt like heavy and stones of fear weighed down in his stomach. 

At long last he reached the doors and pushed them open, making his way to the very top floor. The elevator ride had Angel borderline having a panic attack. The doors opened and at the end of the hallway was Valentino’s room.  _ Stop fucking shaking. _ Angel gripped his arm tightly.  _ Just get this over with. _ Angel held his head high and walked down the hallway, he noticed Val’s door open and Vox stepped out. Angel kept his gaze forward, not wanting to have a conversation with the TV demon.

Vox passed by, giving Angel a dangerous, snide smirk. “Getting to work, Angel Dust?”

“Yup.” Angel growled, not wanting to have an extended exchange with Vox.

Vox let out a low, terrifying chuckle. “Good luck.” Vox continued walking, leaving Angel confused. Something about Vox’s tone left Angel feeling incredibly anxious.  _ What’s up with him? _

Angel kept walking until he reached Valentino’s door, he took just a few moments to breathe and relax before pulling the door open. Valentino was relaxing on his large sofa, sipping on a bright pink beverage. “Good evening, Angelcakes.” He smiled wide, his gold tooth glistening in the faint lights of Val’s room. “I missed you while you were gone.” He beckoned Angel forward.

_ Don’t panic, Angel. _ Angel told himself, he walked over to Val who gently grabbed his hand and sat him down on Val’s lap. His fingers ran up Angel’s back, causing Angel to shiver. “Did you have a good day off?” Val grinned down at Angel.  _ At least he’s in a good mood tonight. _ “What did you get up to?”

“Nothin’ much.” Angel shrugged, putting his hand on Val’s arm. He had to be affectionate, it wouldn’t help anything if Angel had to go out and film or work the streets tonight.  _ I need Val to sleep with me. _ “Helped Charlie out ‘round the hotel, basic shit. It was nice and relaxin’.”

“Oh wonderful.” Val gripped Angel’s hip, it seemed incredibly possessive, even for Valentino.. 

“You know, Vox was just here.”

“Yeah I saw him when I was coming up.” Angel replied.  _ Why is he talking about Vox? _

“He decided to go out last night, and he saw something interesting.” Valentino pulled Angel in close, kissing Angel on his neck. He let out a quiet breath, Val continued to tug on his dress.

“Yeah?” Angel breathed out as Valentino gently nipped at his neck.  _ This feels wrong. _

“He sent me a picture, he just couldn’t quite understanding it.” Valentino pulled out his phone, no longer kissing Angel’s neck. “I couldn’t get it either,” He moved his phone closer to Angel. “Maybe  _ you _ could explain it to me.” Angel looked at the screen, his blood turning to ice. Fear gripped his body and Valentino’s grip tightened, becoming incredibly painful. He couldn’t take his eyes off the picture, his entire body began to tremble. The picture was of Angel Dust about to kiss Alastor.  _ No. _

* * *

Cherri Bomb roamed the streets of Pentagram City, boredom weighing heavily on her shoulders. She wanted  _ something  _ to do _. _ She missed Angel Dust, she wanted to spend more time with her best friend but he was also so fucking busy. She wondered what he was up to, he was probably working. 

Cherri looked to her left, she could see Porn Studios from here.  _ What I wouldn’t give to burn that fuckin’ place to the ground. _ She thought bitterly, crossing her arms.  _ I wish I could set Angie free. Some day I will.  _ She sighed and started walking away, when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder, feeling suddenly on alert.

She saw the form of Vox walking up, Cherri immediately scowled, she hadn’t spent a lot of time talking to the TV demon and for a very good reason. He was a pretentious, snobby, egotistical piece of shit. “Oh, if it isn’t Cherri Bomb.” Vox sneered upon seeing her. “You’re Angel Dust’s friend right?”

“What’s it to you, dickhead?”

“Such foul language.”

“Oh bugger off, you fuckin’ piece of shit.” Cherri pulled out a bomb. “I’d hate to break that screen of yours.” She grinned threateningly. Vox scowled at her but shrugged.

“You know, I wonder if Angel Dust will be able to walk away from Val tonight.” He started to walk away, something about his tone was very unsettling. 

“What tha fuck are you talking about?” Cherri demanded. 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Vox looked over his shoulder, grinning. He pulled out his phone and began scrolling for something. “Last night I went on a walk and I discovered something that Valentino was  _ very _ unhappy about.” He showed his phone to Cherri, on the screen was an image of Angel Dust and Alastor dancing together, Alastor was completely frozen in surprise while Angel seemed to be leaning in to kiss him. 

Cherri couldn’t help but stare at the photo in shock. “Angie… “ She breathed out. “What the fuck did you do?”

“I wonder how Valentino will react to this.” Vox pulled his phone back, tucking it back into his pocket. His grin was twisted, he had clearly already showed this to Valentino, and he would be enraged with Angel.  _ He might fuckin’ kill him! _ “Poor little Angel Dust.” Vox walked away, laughing as he did so. Cherri had a very strong urge to jump the TV demon and bust his screen, but Angel needed help.  _ And I know exactly who to go to. _

Cherri broke into a sprint, she wasn’t that far from the hotel. She knew that there was no way Alastor could have feelings for Angel Dust, but this was his fucking fault and he would be the one to fix it. 

Once she reached the hotel she threw the door open, visibly scaring the shit out of everyone inside. She couldn’t see Alastor, but Charlie, Vaggie and Husk were all in the lobby looking in horror at Cherri. It only took Charlie a few seconds to recover. “Cherri? What are you doing here? Angel isn’t he--”

“Where’s Alastor?” She demanded, cutting the princess off. “Angel is in trouble because of him and I  _ need _ him to--” Cherri heard the shrill cry of radio static and she briefly spotted a shadow before Alastor manifested in front of her, causing her to jump back in alarm.

“What is going on with Angel Dust?”

“Whatever fucking date or whatever you two went on last night, Vox saw you.” Alastor visibly tensed. “And he showed Val, you know he’s going to be fuckin’ pissed. You  _ have _ to do something! He might fuckin’ kill him!”

“I will.” Alastor replied, his voice losing the prominent radio effect.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Vaggie spoke up. “What’s going on?”

“When Angel and I went out we stopped to have a dance. It appears Vox spotted us and told Valentino. Valentino does not like me and especially doesn’t like me being near Angel Dust. He is in danger and I am going to go help him.”

“Let us come too!” Charlie cried out. “He’s our friend, we need to protect him! We may not be as strong as you but if Vox and Velvet are there too then you’ll need help!”

“No.” Alastor replied sternly.

“Well I’m sure as hell going.” Cherri spoke up, causing Alastor to glare at her.

Vaggie stood up. “We’re coming, Alastor.” Cherri looked Charlie and Vaggie, both seemed incredibly determined, even Husk was standing up with them and Niffty had joined in too.  _ This is good. I want Angie to see how many people care about him.  _

Alastor hesitated, for a moment Cherri expected him to teleport away without taking any of them with him. “Very well.” Alastor said with an irritated sigh, and snapped his fingers. All the residents of the Hazbin Hotel suddenly teleport in front of Porn Studios. Cherri was a little rocked by the sudden transportation but she managed to recover. Two figures stood at the door, looking at the group menacingly. 

“Took you long enough.” Velvet stuck her tongue out. “Val’s waiting for you. Though I didn’t expect you to bring the whole circus!”

“We’re here to talk.” Alastor growled, his voice sounding dangerous. “ _Take me to Valentino_.”

* * *

Valentino grabbed Angel’s hair with pure force, slamming him against the hard floor. Pain shot through his skull and he cried out in pain. “Go ahead, Angelcakes,” Valentino shouted. “Explain this to me!” He brought his foot down directly on Angel’s healing ribs, he shouted in pain as he heard his ribs cracking. He rolled onto his stomach in a desperate attempt to protect his chest but Val just delivered another powerful kick to Angel’s spine.

“Val!” Angel cried out in pain. “Please, stop!”

Valentino stopped, leaning down and forcing Angel onto his back and grabbing him by the neck. Valentino picked Angel up and slammed him against the wall. “What did I tell you, Anthony? I  _ told _ you to stay the fuck  _ away from him! _ ” Valentino yelled, his voice filled with pure rage. He had  _ never _ heard Valentino this mad before. 

He threw Angel to the ground once more, his entire body slammed uselessly against the hard floor. He heard the sound of metal clinking against the ground, he opened his eyes to see that the spearhead had fallen out of hiding. “What’s this?” Valentino spoke overhead, Angel reached out for the weapon but Val stamped on his wrist, causing Angel to cry out in pain again.

Valentino picked up the spearhead. “This is interesting, now why exactly do you have this?”

“I--” Angel struggled to speak through the pain, his entire body shook painfully. “I got it--to protect myself… Vaggie...had one.” 

Valentino grabbed Angel Dust by the hair, pulling him to his feet again. Angel felt tears rushing down his face, he wanted this pain to stop. He couldn’t even think through the agony that gripped every inch of his body from Valentino’s assault. “That’s nice.” Valentino put another hand on Angel’s neck. “Now tell me the fucking truth.”

_ I can’t. _ “I--I am…” Angel breathed out.

Anger burned deep in Valentino’s hot pink eyes. “ _ Liar! _ ” He screeched and drew his fist back, driving it straight into Angel’s face. The force of the punch sent Angel Dust flying backwards with Val ripping out chunks of his hair. Angel hit the ground, his body shaking uncontrollably. 

“I’m so  _ unbelievably  _ sick of you, Angel Dust.” Valentino walked over to where Angel was cowering. The moth demon kicked him once again, this time incredibly hard in the stomach. “You don’t listen!” He kicked again. “You constantly lie to me!” Valentino drew back his leg to kick again, Angel raised two hands and mustered all the strength he could, grabbing Val’s leg before it could connect with his already battered body.

He pulled himself up slightly, looking up at Valentino. His entire body ached, he felt completely broken and yet he forced a grin and looked the Overlord dead in the eyes. “Then why don’t ya just fuckin’ kill me already?” 

Rage surged in Valentino’s eyes and he ripped his foot back, kicking Angel in the mouth. Angel’s head snapped back and he hit the ground, he could taste blood, bitter and tangy in his mouth.  _ Fuck. _ That last kick had left him completely stunned and dazed, his world was spinning and pain gripped his body.

“Why don’t I kill you, Angel?” Valentino grabbed Angel’s hair once more and yanked him to his feet. Angel cried out in pain and Val threw him at the sofa. Through the blur of pain, Angel saw the glint of the spearhead. Valentino pushed Angel’s head against the back of the sofa, pressing the blade against his neck.  _ Do it. Just fucking end this. _ “I  _ could _ kill you, it would be  _ so _ easy and so very rewarding.” Valentino leaned in close, his face almost touching Angel’s. “But I want to kill you in front of  _ him. _ ”  _ Him? _

The door to Val’s room swung upon, Angel weakly turned his head in that direction and saw Alastor standing in the doorway. Behind him was Charlie, Vaggie, Cherri Bomb, Husk and Niffty.  _ They all came. _ Angel thought, his vision starting to fail him, one eye was almost swollen shut from the punch.

“Valentino!” Charlie cried out. “Stop!” 

“Welcome, princess!” Valentino kept the blade securely against Angel’s neck. “And  _ you _ , Alastor.”

Angel looked through the red fog of pain, his eyes locking with Alastor’s, for once he could read the Radio Demon’s expression. He was shocked and enraged. “Valentino.” Alastor took a step forward. “There is no need to harm Angel Dust.” 

“Isn’t there?” Valentino pressed the blade harder against Angel’s throat, he could feel it threatening to tear his skin open. “After all, I gave him  _ one. Simple. Order. _ ” Valentino tightened his grip on Angel’s hair causing him to wince. Angel could hear a radio hissing loudly.

“ _Valentino._ ” Alastor’s voice was terrifying, Angel could feel Valentino tense. _Kill him Alastor._ Angel wanted to scream. _I don’t care what happens to me._ _I want to see this fucker die._

“I wouldn’t threaten me, Alastor.” Valentino growled. “Not unless you want me to paint the floor with Angel’s blood. Even if you kill me I’ll take him with me, and Vox and Velvet will take out the rest of your little entourage.” Angel half-opened his one good eye, he could see Velvet and Vox standing behind the rest of the hotel staff with wicked grins.

“Just let him  _ go _ , Valentino.” Vaggie stepped forward, her spear pointed at the moth demon. “This doesn’t have to get ugly.”

“It already has.” Valentino growled, but he pulled the spearhead away from Angel’s throat and let go of his hair. Angel’s limp body fell against the sofa. He could barely focus, but he felt Valentino’s arms wrap around him and pull up. Valentino cradled Angel against his chest. He took Angel’s face in his face and planted a gentle kiss on Angel’s cheek. “I would  _ never _ kill Angel, he is  _ mine _ after all.” Valentino let Angel’s head fall against his chest. “You do remember that, right, Alastor?” Alastor didn’t respond. “Angel belongs to me in  _ every way _ . His body is mine, his heart is mine and most importantly, his  _ soul _ is mine.

“I can do whatever I please with him.” Valentino ran his claws down Angel’s side, he whimpered in pain. “But maybe you forgot that.” He heard a low chuckle from Valentino. “Or maybe… you wanted him for  _ yourself. _ ”  _ What? _ Angel weakly turned his head so he could see Alastor.

The radio demon was standing rigid, his grin was as wide as ever, but his eyes told a completely different story. His blood red eyes were filled with a deep rage, one that Angel couldn't even fully comprehend, it was dangerous. Angel looked at Alastor desperately.  _ Save me. _ He wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t come out. “Now I know the great  _ Radio Demon _ doesn’t like sharing, but neither do I and Angel already belongs to me.”

“Valentino,” Alastor finally spoke. “I believe this should be a conversation between the three of us. No one else.” Alastor cast a hate-filled glare at Vox and Velvet. “If you dismiss the two of them, I will send the rest of my companions away.”

“Al, we’re  _ not _ leaving.” Charlie argued, Angel could see tears burning in her eyes. “Not without Angel.”

“Charlotte.” Alastor silenced her. “This is none of any of your businesses. It is mine and Angel’s.”

“I’ll take you up on your offer, Alastor.” Valentino spoke up. “Vox, Velvet, give us some privacy will you?” Vox looked from Alastor to Angel, grinned maliciously before leading Velvet out of the room. “Your turn.” Valentino grinned at Alastor.

“Al, please--” Charlie tried pleading but Alastor snapped his fingers and everyone else vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving Angel alone with Valentino and Alastor, and Angel had no idea how this would end.


	13. Chapter 13

Cherri tried running forward to stop Alastor, but suddenly she was outside Porn Studios again. “Son of a bitch!” She cried out, falling to her knees. Seeing Angel in so much pain almost completely broke Cherri. Tears poured from her eye, she couldn’t let this happen. She felt hands on her shoulder at Charlie rushed to her side. “We have to trust Alastor.” Charlie said, her cheerful tone was clearly forced. “He’ll get Angel back, he’s the Radio Demon after all, right?”

Cherri weakly looked up, Charlie had a forced smile but as she looked from Vaggie to Husk and to Niffty, she could tell that the rest of them didn’t believe in her. Cherri could do nothing anymore, she glanced up towards the top floor where Alastor, Valentino and Angel remained. All she could do was hope that Alastor would bring Angel down safely.

* * *

It took all of Alastor’s will power not to rip Valentino apart. He wanted nothing more than to see the moth demon reduced to a pool of blood on the floor on the ground, but Angel was in danger. Upon walking in the room and seeing Angel in such a broken state, Alastor had to fight the urge to slaughter every demon in sight. He never expected to feel such strong emotions, but seeing Angel hurt filled him with pure rage.

When Angel had looked at him with a such a desperate look in his eyes, Alastor would kill any demon who stood in his way to protect the spider demon.  _ I will protect you, Anthony. _ Alastor told himself. “Now that everyone else is gone.” Alastor spoke up, struggling more and more to keep his composure. “We can talk.”

“Oh, Alastor.” Valentino grinned, furthering Alastor’s desire to kill him. “There’s  _ nothing _ to talk about. Angel will never be setting foot in that hotel again, he will constantly stay with me and he will  _ never _ see you again. This is not a conversation to be had, I’ve made my decision.” 

“Val, please... “ Angel spoke up for the first time since Alastor arrived. 

Valentino scowled at Angel. Alastor was prepared to attack at any moment to protect Angel from Valentino. “You think  _ any _ of them care about you, Angel?” Valentino grabbed Angel’s face, forcing him to look up. “You think  _ he _ cares about you?” Valentino forced Angel to look at Alastor. “Alastor can’t care about  _ anyone _ , he’s a heartless, soulless demon. He’s using you, Anthony and when’s done with you he’ll kill you. He’s the  _ Radio Demon, _ a dangerous monster that can’t be trusted, every single demon in Hell knows that.” 

_ He’s not wrong. _ Alastor refused to take his eyes off Angel Dust. He didn’t know what his emotions were, he didn’t know what he felt for Angel, all Alastor knew is that he wanted to keep him safe. He didn’t like seeing Angel getting hurt. The truth was that he  _ did _ want Angel to be his, he had started to feel incredibly possessive over the spider demon. 

Alastor’s plan was not supposed to have ended this way. Valentino was supposed to be dead and Angel was supposed to free. Once Angel was free, he would be in debted to Alastor, and Alastor could use that to make Angel his. He knew Angel would never make another deal, but they would have another deal, a different type.

“Alastor can’t ever love you, Angel. You can’t believe anything he says, he may be playing nice for now, but it won’t last forever.” Valentino tilted his head, his grin wicked. “If he  _ did _ care about you, he would  _ leave. _ Even if he plans on taking you by force I’ll just kill you anyway. Then Vox and Velvet will slaughter everyone waiting for you downstairs, staring with the cyclops.” Alastor saw Angel wince. “Of course they can’t kill the princess, but I think it will be  _ so _ much better to break her spirit by surrounding her with the dead bodies of everyone she loves.” 

_ I can’t leave. _ Alastor told himself.  _ I won’t leave. Not without you, Anthony. _ The image of Charlie crying flashed in his mind.  _ I can’t leave without him. _ “Oh!” Valentino beamed. “And I can’t have them forget the little pig.” Angel’s entire body tensed and he gripped Valentino’s coat. “So what’ll it be, Alastor? A bloody fight? Or you leaving Angel behind?”

Alastor could feel his body start to shake,.. _I refuse. I will not play by Valentino’s rules._ _This is my game, and I don’t intend on losing._ He let himself fall into his demon form, he could start to feel the antlers on his head begin to grow. “I will not--” _._

“Val.” Angel raised his voice suddenly, bringing Alastor to a halt. Valentino glared at Angel. “L-let me deal with this... “ He was clutching Val’s coat, Alastor wished he could see the expression on the spider demon’s face. Whatever it was, it made Valentino grin again. 

“Very well, Anthony.” Angel very slowly rose from Valentino’s lap.

Alastor could see his legs trembling as they struggled to keep his body up. Angel walked over to where Alastor was standing and Alastor was appalled at his appearance. His lighter eye was swollen almost completely shut, blood had trickled down from his mouth and the pain and fear in his eyes was enough to fill Alastor with pure rage and hatred for Valentino.

“Th-thanks for comin’, Smiles.” Angel was clearly forcing himself to smile. “But our plan… it was stupid from the begining.” He let out a pained, dry chuckle. “Let’s be honest, I neva belonged at that hotel. We both know that redemption is impossible, especially for a demon like me. I know where I belong, and it’s with Val.”

“Anthony,” Alastor spoke his name quietly, his emotions were growing out of control. He hated not having any control over himself. 

“Thanks for believin’ in me, though.” Angel put his hand Alastor’s shoulder, he tense from the touch, but it wasn’t because he hated Angel touching him. “It was fun, really.” He glanced over his shoulder at Valentino, who was enjoying the whole exchange. “But you’ve got much betta’ things to do than spend time with a porn star.” The two stayed in silent for several moments while Angel looked over Alastor before letting out another chuckle. “You know what, I’m taking a chance. Worst you’ll do is kill me.”

Alastor was highly confused until Angel touched his hair. Despite the situation, Alastor found himself completely frozen at Angel’s touch, similarly to when they danced together. Angel ran his fingers through Alastor’s hair, rubbing the base of his fluffy ears for a brief moment. Alastor hated how much he enjoyed it. “Now  _ that _ was worth it.” Angel pulled his hands back and looked Alastor in the eyes, even though one of them was swollen Alastor could see pure, genuine care in the spider demon’s eyes. That was enough to cool Alastor’s anger, if only for a moment.

Angel leaned down quickly, kissing Alastor sweetly on the cheek. Alastor felt his soul leave his body at the gesture, but he wouldn’t show it, not in front of Valentino. Alastor’s mind was a disaster, he couldn’t focus on anything and he hated. He had to remember where he was and why he was here. 

Angel took a step back, looking proud of himself. “Goodbye, Al. Ask Charlie to take care of Fat Nuggets for me, for now at least.” His voice dropped at the mention of his pig. “And please don’t eat him.” Angel let out a deeply depressed sigh, wincing as he did, before turning around and walking back to Valentino.

“You heard him, Alastor.” Valentino pulled Angel back down to his lap. “ _ He’s _ choosing to stay here.”  _ Bullshit. _ Alastor’s anger returned in full swing the second Valentino spoke.  _ But I cannot go against Angel’s wishes. _ He looked Angel in the eyes.  _ I will be back for you, Anthony. This isn’t over. _ With that, Alastor turned away and snapped his fingers and teleported himself outside of Porn Studios.

He appeared in front of Charlie and the others, making them all jump in fear. “Alastor!” Charlie cried out, running up to him. Her expression faltered when she realized Angel was not with it. “Wh-where’s Angel..?”

“Angel told me to leave.” Alastor explained. “He said he wished to stay with Valentino, he will not be staying at the hotel anymore.”

“ _ Bullshit! _ ” Cherri cried out, her voice trembling with rage. “You know he’s lying! He’s trying to keep  _ us _ safe!”

“I can’t force Angel Dust to do--”

“You could’ve! You could’ve dragged him out of there! Why the fuck didn’t you help him?! He  _ trusted _ you! I told him he fucking shouldn’t have, but he’s a  _ fucking _ idiot! He trusted you to protect him and you didn’t do  _ shit! _ ” 

“Alastor we can’t just  _ give up _ on him.” Charlie pleaded. “We have to do  _ something! _ ”

“There is nothing I can do.” Alastor turned away. “If Angel Dust tells me to leave, then I am going to leave.” He couldn’t hold it together for much longer, but he had to do something first. He placed his hand on Charlie’s shoulder, marking her. “As a matter of fact, I am no longer entertained by this hotel, Charlotte.”

“What?”

“Yeah, just fuckin’ run away.” Husk called him out. “You know for a super strong Overlord, you’re a fuckin’ bitch.”

“I think it’s time I took my leave.” Without giving any of them a chance to respond, Alastor snapped his fingers and teleported to his own home, a dark radio tower. Now that he was alone, all of Alastor’s emotions came down on him all at once. His legs shook, threatening to give out. Alastor caught himself on his cane, of all the emotions that cascaded through his mind, the most prominent one was rage.

Alastor couldn’t remember the last time he had felt such bitter, destructive rage. Images flashed of Angel flashed in his mind, seeing the spider demon so broken, physically and emotionally, filled Alastor with a rage unlike anything he had ever felt. He started to lose control of himself, his antlers grew and he slammed his hands down on his desk.

There was a blast of pure energy from his hands, it shattered the windows in not only his building but several surrounding buildings. “I will get you back, Anthony.” Alastor growled, his voice becoming demonic. “I will  _ not _ lose.”

* * *

Charlie stared at where Alastor had been standing, her heart completely broken. Her legs trembled and she almost fell, with only Vaggie coming in to catch her. Charlie didn’t bother trying to hide her emotions. She buried her face into Vaggie and started sobbing. “How did this happen?” She whimpered. “How did I lose both Angel  _ and  _ Alastor?” She held onto her girlfriend tightly, Vaggie wrapped her arms around Charlie protectively.  _ I failed. Everything is falling apart.  _

She cried for a few moments before standing up straight and wiping her tears away. She looked to Husk and Niffty, the two of them seemed lost. “I-” She stumbled over her words. “I understand if you two… if you two want to leave as well. You’re only here… because of Al.”

Niffty looked up at Husk, her eye filled with concern. She walked away from the cat over to Charlie. “I’m not going anywhere, Charlie.” Charlie smiled through the tears then looked to Husk. The cat seemed deeply conflicted, he avoided any gazes. 

After a long moment of silence, he let out a gruff sigh. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, princess. I don’t have anywhere else to be and I like the free booze.” Charlie couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Thank you, Husk.” There was one more demon she needed to address. Cherri sat on the ground, crying silently into her hands. Charlie approached the cyclops demon and crouched down, extending her hand. “Cherri, will you come to the hotel with us?” She questioned. “We have plenty of room, and I know Angel would want you to be the one to take care of Fat Nuggets.”

Cherri looked up, her eye swollen pink from all the crying. “Y-you really want me to come with you?”

“I do.” Charlie forced herself to be cheerful.  _ I can’t give up on him. Not yet. _ “We’re not giving up on Angel Dust, we’ll get him back. I know we will. We just… need to come up with a plan.”

Cherri looked around for a moment before taking Charlie’s hand, Charlie helped her to her feet and looked around at those close to her.  _ We’re a family here. _ Charlie told herself.  _ And families don’t give up on each other.  _ She thought back to Alastor.  _ I won’t give up on  _ either _ of them. _

* * *

“Was that so hard, Anthony?” Valentino questioned after Alastor vanished. “Now you don’t have to worry about  _ any _ of them.” He grabbed Angel’s face and pulled it in close, Angel winced at the pain that came with every single touch. “You’re all mine, like it should always be.”

“I-I know, Val.” Angel had no more freedom. No more choices. With his final choice, he decided to protect the ones who mattered the most to him. “I was stupid.” He pressed his swollen face against the fluffy trim of Val’s coat. “I know where I belong.”

“Such a good boy.” Valentino was almost purring, running his fingers up and down Angel’s bruised back. “I know you’re a good boy at heart, you just need some… reminding, You never belonged at the silly hotel, none of them could ever care about you like I do, especially not that  _ monster. _ ”

Angel thought about Alastor, he enjoyed touching Alastor’s hair. It was so soft, and his reaction had been so cute.  _ I’ll hold onto that.  _ Angel told himself.  _ I won’t forget it. _ Val forced Angel to sit up and look him in the eyes, grabbing his chin. “From now on, you will live in the studios and check in with me every single day. I’ll be keeping you off the streets for a while, to deter any of those pests from the hotel from trying to talk to. I don’t want you talking to  _ any _ of them, not even the cyclops. You are only allowed to talk to me, Vox, Velvet and your clients, understand.”

“Yes, Valentino.” Angel didn’t have the energy to argue, and he knew better.

“If I ever catch you speaking to one of them or Hell forbid, stepping inside of that hotel,” He grabbed Angel’s neck and moved in closer. “I can promise you that I’ll make today seem like a fairy tail.”

Angel felt a tear escape from his non-swollen eye. He knew Val was serious. “I’ll never go there again, Val.” Angel whimpered through choked breaths. “I promise.”

Valentino grinned, the look in his eyes was sickening. He knew that he had broken Angel, he had taken everything from him and he was proud of it. “Now why don’t we focus on making things up to daddy for you being  _ so _ disobedient.”

“Yes, Val.” Angel breathed out as Valentino forcefully kissed him. His entire body was in pure pain, but there was nothing he could do. He had tried to break away and he was rewarded with this. There was nothing to be done, he made a grave mistake by making a deal with Valentino and there was no reversing it. Angel would live with this mistake for the rest of time, but he would  _ never _ make the mistake of involving others. 

As Valentino laid him down on the sofa, Angel didn’t even bother resisting. He would suffer through the pain and eventually it would hell. Things would return to like they were before the hotel, he would miss this life but it wasn’t the one for home. He pictured the inhabitants of the hotel as well as Cherri and Fat Nuggets in his mind.  _ Redemption sure was a nice thought, though. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify to avoid any confusion, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. There will be more coming!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TW!! - Homophobic Slur

_ One month later… _

Angel Dust stepped out of the car, fixing his dress. “Thanks for the good night.” His client snickered. “Let me know if you wanna do it again some time.”

“You’ll hafta find  _ me _ if you want that.” Angel turned to his client, a large bear demon. “I don’t go looking for anything, clients come to me.” He stuck out his chest and winked. “First come, first serve hot stuff.” He licked his lips and backed up, letting the demon drive away. Angel pulled out his phone to see that he had a text message from Val.

“How many clients have you had, Angelcakes?”

“Four.” Angel typed back.

“Two more. Then come home.”

“Yes, Val.” Angel tucked his phone away and sighed, continuing to walk the street in search of another client. He had made quite a bit of money tonight, that bear demon especially paid him generously. 

Angel scouted the streets for a new client, trying to make himself seem as appealing as possible, but he really wasn’t in much of a rush to get back to the studio. He pulled out a cigarette and leaned against a brick wall, taking a long drag. He was venturing a little to far away from the studio, farther than Valentino had permitted but he knew it would be fine as long as he came back. 

He closed his eyes, taking a moment for himself. Then Angel heard a painfully familiar voice. His eyes shot open and he looked around for the source, sure enough a few feet away stood Charlie, with Vaggie at her side. She turned and caught sight of Angel, her eyes filled with pain. 

Angel quickly tore his gaze away and walked swiftly away into the crowd before she could say anything. His heart ached painfully, he had gone this entire time without seeing anyone from the hotel, and it hurt more than he thought it would. Once he was far enough away, Angel ducked into a dark alley trying to stop himself from getting over emotional.  _ Get yourself together, Anthony. _ Angel scolded himself.

It had been a month since everything went down, since Angel left the hotel and turned his back on everyone he had cared about down here. His injuries had healed, but his heart and mental state sure hadn’t.  _ At least it wasn’t him… _ Angel had done everything in his power to not think of Alastor at every moment. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he saw Alastor again, he didn’t  _ want _ to think about.

Things had mostly gone back to the way they were before the hotel, Angel did what Valentino told him to do though he had been staying at the studio exclusively. When he wasn’t working or sleeping he was with Val, unless Val had Vox over for the night. 

Angel had a very strong hatred for Vox now, since it was the TV demon’s fault that everything had gone the way it did. Valentino had kept the spearhead, constantly taunting Angel with it. Angel had to play by Val’s rules, he was more trapped than ever, and he hated it. He missed the hotel, he missed Fat Nuggets, he missed  _ everyone. _ He had never felt more alone. He spent most his nights crying, unable to sleep or filled with nightmares of Valentino beating him again. 

He would wake up with his entire body feeling sore, haunted by phantom pains of Val’s abuse. Angel finished his cigarette, tossing it into the garbage can nearby. He let out a heavy sigh, forcing all his thoughts of the hotel away. He had to get work done, Valentino wouldn’t want him gone  _ too _ long. Angel forced himself to be determined and sent out to find his next cash grab. 

* * *

Angel had found another client who gave Angel about 20 minutes of pathetic sex and very poor payment. He would have to find another client who would pay handsomely, but the night had been slow and his hopes were low, but he didn’t want to face Valentino with a poor pull of money. He started searching the streets, getting harshly turned down and swore at by countless demons.

_ Fuckin’ waste of time. _ Angel grumbled. He kept going, walking past an alley when he noticed several demons stepping out of the shadows. Angel stopped in his tracks, his fur rising along his spine, alerting him to danger. Angel thankfully had his gun with him this time, but these guys were clearly threatening. “Hey, boys.” Angel winked, and the five demons circled in closer to him, looking at him like he was a piece of prey. “You know, I charge extra for gangbangs.”

“We’re not here to fuck you, faggot.” Angel winced, losing his grin and scowling. “We’re here to send you back to your pimp in a body bog.” Angel wouldn’t entertain them any longer. He extended his third pair of arms with a gun in hand, he aimed at the clear leader. Before he could take a shot, pain shot across the back of his skull and Angel was sent flying forward.

His body hit the cold, hard ground and the gun flew out of his hand. His vision went blurry as the pain overtook his skull.  _ Son of a-- _ Angel felt a sharp kick in his left side, causing him to cry out in pain. He suddenly flashbacked to the last time Valentino beat the shit out of him, through the assault all he could see was Valentino’s hot pink eyes. 

He could do not but lay there and be kicked and beat over and over, he spit up blood his entire body in extreme amounts of pain. Angel had given up, he had been forcing himself to try and stay at least a little happy this past month but it all came down to this. Him getting jumped in a dingy alleyway. 

He thought about Alastor, no matter how badly he wished the Radio Demon to swoop in and save him again, he couldn’t imagine it happening. Angel was on the verge of losing consciousness, the world starting to black out around him. Sounds were dulled by the pain, and he was certain that his desire to see Alastor was making him hear radio static. 

The beating suddenly came to a stop and he heard muffled screams of pain from his attackers, he heard the sounds of blood splattering the cold ground and bones cracking. Angel lay helplessly on the ground, his entire body throbbing in agony. He opened his eyes briefly, his vision blurred by a haze of pain. All he could see was a pair of black shoes, covered by red pants walking up to him. Angel’s head dropped, and he slipped into darkness.

* * *

  
  


Charlie sat at the bar of the hotel, staring blankly at her phone. She couldn’t help but think of Angel Dust, she had seen him earlier in the day and feel horribly worried about him. Even if he was working, he seemed miserable and it felt like he couldn’t get away from Charlie and Vaggie fast enough.  _ There has to be a way to help him. _ Charlie pondered. 

She hadn’t stop thinking of ways to try and free Angel from Valentino, things just weren’t the same without him. Charlie loved having Cherri around, but she missed both Angel  _ and _ Alastor. She felt like she was a failure, her first guest had been taken from her. She would do  _ anything _ to help Angel.

“You can’t keep spacing out, hun.” Charlie heard the voice of Vaggie, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

“Sorry.” Charlie slumped her shoulders. “I just can’t stop thinking about Angel.” She sighed. 

“I know.” Vaggie squeezed Charlie’s shoulder. “But at least we know he’s alive, right? And he didn’t look hurt.”

“I suppose.” Charlie leaned against Vaggie for comfort, she glanced up at Husk who drank without saying a thing, focusing on the TV. She closed her eyes to try and relax for a moment. 

Seconds later, a loud knock rapped heavily at the door. Charlie jumped up in alarm, she looked in concern at Vaggie who just looked angry and defensive. She quickly retrieved her spear as the door opened. Towering the the doorway, looking enraged was Valentino.

Charlie instantly felt anger build up inside her, she rose to her feet and faced the moth demon, Vaggie stood in front of Charlie, aiming her spear at the pimp. “What the  _ fuck _ do you want?” Vaggie demanded. When Charlie looked at Valentino, all she could see was him holding a knife to Angel’s throat, threatning to kill him.

“Angel Dust hasn’t come back to the studio,” Valentino scowled, his eyes travelling across the group in the hotel. “And he’s not responding to me. So I want to know,” He gripped his cane. “Where the fuck is he?”

“Well he’s not here.” Vaggie snarled. “So  _ fuck. Off.” _ Valentino glared at her, his eyes glowing.

Charlie stepped forward. “Angel hasn’t been here since he left that night.” She explained. “I saw him, but he walked away from me.” She hoped honesty would help their case. 

Valentino grit his teeth, looking across the hotel once more. “Where’s Alastor?”

“He left too.” Charlie sighed. “The night you told Angel he couldn’t come back, Al left too. I don’t know why or where he is right now so don’t ask.”

“Why would he leave?” Valentino narrowed his eyes.

“Why does that freak do anything?” Vaggie said with a huff. “You know damn well that Alastor does what he pleases.”

Valentino looked like he was about to continue the argument until his phone started ringing. He pulled the phone out and seemed even more annoyed when he looked at who was calling him. He answered the phone. “Angel Dust, where the  _ hell _ are you?” Vaggie and Charlie exchanged a concerned glance. “Well he better have paid you  _ a lot _ extra.” Valentino snarled. “You better be back at the studio  _ right _ away.” 

Valentino looked back at Charlie and Vaggie. “You have your answer?” Vaggie growled. “Now get the  _ fuck _ out.” She demanded.

“Gladly.” Valentino turned away, his coat waving behind him as he walked out the door. “Fucking hell.” Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “I’d rather fucking deal with Alastor the rest of my life than one day with that shitbag.”

“I hope Angel will be okay…” Charlie sighed sadly. “Valentino seemed really mad…”

“I think he’ll be fine.” Vaggie rubbed Charlie’s back. “Him being a little late doesn’t compare to what we saw.” Charlie didn’t feel comforted by her words. Vaggie pulled her into a hug and gave her a loving kiss. “Charlie, Angel will be fine.” She cast her eyes to the side for a moment before looking back at the princess and smiling. “If anyone can figure out a way to break Angel free, it’s you.”

Charlie knew that Vaggie was faking her optimism, but she really didn’t care. Her words were encouraging., Charlie  _ would _ find a way to free Angel Dust, no matter what it took. 

* * *

Angel’s mind was hazy, he felt exhausted. He could feel that he was in a bed, but he wondered just  _ how _ he got here.  _ Was it all a dream? _ He finally forced his eyes open, he was expecting to find himself in his drab bedroom at the studio, but what he found was much different. He was in a very large bed with velvet, scarlet covered blankets. The room itself was very dimly lit, there was a giant window on the left side of the room that looked out over what seemed like the entirety of Pentagram City, he could see Porn Studios towering in the distance.

The other walls were completely barren of any artwork or decorations, the only other feature in the room was an ornate desk, made of what looked to be incredibly fancy wood and a chair of the same kind, with a velvet cushion. “What the fuck?” Angel muttered, sitting up. He was in the same outfit he had been wearing earlier, but it was shockingly perfect clean and free of tears. 

He ran his hands across his body, not feeling any injuries, bruises or even any soreness.  _ Was that real? What the fuck happened to me? _ Angel Dust felt a burning itch on his back that he reached behind him to scratch, seconds later the door opened. Angel stared as Alastor stood in the doorway, eyes glowing and wearing his usual grin. Angel’s heart ached at the sight of him, he hadn’t seen the Radio Demon since he vanished from Porn Studios.

“Good to see you up and awake, Anthony!” Angel Dust winced slightly at the mention of his real name. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh, real fuckin’ confused.” Angel replied, looking around, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Alastor. “Where the fuck am I? What happened to me?”

“You were attacked by a group of dreadful demons, I took care of them and brought you back to my home where I healed your injuries.” Alastor walked closer to the bed. “I didn’t miss any did I?”

“I-I don’t think so.” Angel couldn’t feel any injuries. “How did you know I was in trouble? Or did you just happen to stumble across me.”

“I told you I had ways to watch you, Anthony.” Alastor adjusted his monocle. “I have a way of marking other demons that allows me to watch them whenever I want to. I marked you before you left the hotel.”

“Right…” Angel didn’t want to know the details. “So how are… things… at the hotel, I mean.”

“Well I left the hotel when--”

“You  _ what? _ ” Angel suddenly stood up, his legs feeling slightly weak. “Why would ya leave the hotel? Charlie needs you a helluva lot more than she needs  _ me. _ ” 

Alastor’s composure did not falter. “I needed to step away from the hotel, Anthony. After everything that happened I needed to think.”

_ Why’s that, I wonder? _ Angel thought, but didn’t press any farther. Angel pulled out his phone and looked at it, realizing he had about twenty text messages from Valentino and ten missed calls.  _ “Fuck.” _ he muttered. “How long was I out for?”

“About three hours.” Alastor replied. “Your telephone was making noise the entire time.”

“Yeah that’s Val.” He sighed, feeling fear creep into his chest. “He’s gonna fuckin’ kill me.”

“I was thinking about that.” Alastor rubbed his chin. “You can tell Valentino that you had a client who wanted to keep you longer.”

“For three hours? I’d have to charge a client a  _ fuck _ ton of money for three hours.” Angel put his hands on his hips. 

“Something like this?” Alastor waved his hand and a large stack of money appeared on the bed. 

Angel stared at him, then at the money. “How did you--” He met Alastor’s gaze and realize he didn’t need to answer that question. “Nevermind.” He grabbed the money. “Ya sure ‘bout this?”

“Of course, Anthony.”

Angel looked at this hands. “I uh--” He felt emotion start to choke him up, he thought about his goodbye to Al. Touching his soft hair and kissing him on the cheek. “I’m sorry… about fuckin’ all that up.”

“It isn’t your fault, Anthony.” Alastor stepped closer to the spider demon. “This was the fault of Vox. There is nothing for you to apologize for.”

“I--” Angel ran his hands through his hair. “I missed ya, Smiles.” His heart ached, he didn’t want to look Alastor in the eyes. He heard foot steps as Alastor approached, suddenly he felt Alastor nudge Angel’s chin, making him look up. Angel blushed, his eyes locking with Al’s.

“I missed you too, Anthony. You should return to Valentino, but I’d like to remind you of one thing.”

“W-what’s that?”

“You’re never fully dressed without a smile.” Angel felt overwhelmingly flustered to the point where he couldn’t help but step back and laugh. 

“Alright, fine, Smiles. Ya got me.” Alastor’s own grin grew wider, he was clearly very proud of himself. “I uh-I should probably go.” He pulled out his phone. “Before Val actually does kill me.” Angel found himself incredibly hesitant to leave, he didn’t want to say goodbye to Alastor  _ again. _ “I guess--this is goodbye… again.”

“Don’t fear, Anthony.” Alastor’s eyes glowed. “This will not be the last time you see me. We made a deal after all.”

“W-wait.” Angel’s eyes widened. “You’re not seriously going to try that shit again, are you? After everything that happened.”

“I’ve been coming up with a different plan.” He took a step closer to Angel Dust. “Anthony, I  _ will _ get you away from Valentino. Trust me.” Before Angel could do or say anything, Alastor snapped his fingers and Angel Dust was standing a few blocks away from Porn Studios with the cash.  _ Damn him. _

Angel felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest.  _ What is he planning? And why am I stupid enough to trust him still? _ Angel sighed, he had to call Val before his pimp got even more pissed. He quickly dialed Val’s number, he answered after a few short rings. 

“Angel Dust, where the  _ hell _ are you?” Angel couldn’t help but wince at Valentino’s tone, even if they were separated by a phone. 

“Sorry, Val. Had a client who wanted some  _ extra _ quality time with me.”

“Well he better have paid you  _ a lot _ extra.”

“Oh he did,” Angel smirked, thinking of Alastor. “I think you’ll be happy.”

“You better be back at the studio  _ right away. _ ”

“Yes Val.” Val hung up the call and Angel couldn’t fight the anxiety an fear brewing in his chest. He hoped that Alastor’s generous offer was enough to calm Val down. Without wasting anymore time, Angel Dust started his walk back to the studio. When he reached it he was surprised to find that Valentino wasn’t in his room. 

He sat down on the sofa, waiting for his boss to return. Only a few minutes passed before the door swung open and Valentino stepped inside, glaring at Angel. “Sorry ‘bout that, boss.” Angel dipped his head. “That client was a real freak, wanted all kinds of fun stuff.”

“That’s fine and all.” Valentino growled. “But to keep you so long, I hope he paid  _ handsomely.” _

Angel pulled out the stack of money that Alastor had given him. “Is this handsome enough for ya?”

Valentino’s rage instantly dissipated and was replaced by a large grin. “Oh, Angelcakes.” He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Angel, grabbing the money and pulled the spider demon in close. “You’ve made daddy so proud.” He grabbed Angel’s face, squishing it a little too tight. “Next time just...communicate more. I’d hate to get the wrong impression.”

“Yes, Val.” Angel promised. He would happily take some aggressive face squeezing over the hell that would ensue if Val knew the truth, but for now, Valentino had no idea where Angel had been. Angel thought back to his short reunion with Alastor.  _ I missed him so much, more than I thought I ever would.  _ He held the image of Alastor’s grin in his mind, as well as the words that played on repeat in his mind.  _ Anthony, I will get you away from Valentino. Trust me.  _ He wanted so  _ badly _ to trust Alastor, he wanted Alastor to come in and save him from Val, but he had to be realistic. 

He had learned his lesson, not only the beating of that night but the pain and suffering that followed for so long after.  _ I can’t. I refuse to get my hopes up again. This is the hell I have to suffer with, and that’s just how it is. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 90% Charlie's point of view, it was necessary for story telling. Things return to normal in the next chapter!

“What a fucking drag…” Angel sighed, taking a long drink of water and rubbing his sore back. “It’s a good thing I’m such a good fuckin’ actor.” Angel muttered to himself. A long day of filming with demons who had nothing going for them other than their looks. Angel had to do all the work to make it a watchable film. 

After making sure everything was taken care of regarding his presence for the film, Angel returned to his own room. His room at the studio was barren of pretty much anything but a closet full of clothes and a bed, it was connected to a bathroom where he quickly showered and fell onto his bed. 

He knew Val would be out all night with Vox and Velvet so he had the rest of the night off for himself. He rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. It had been almost a week since Angel had his run in with Alastor and he hadn’t stopped thinking about him.

_ Is he really planning to try and find a way to set me free? _ He sighed, rolling onto his side, it was at times like this when he really missed his little pig. Tears burned in his eyes as he thought about Fat Nuggets. He wondered if he would ever see his little piggy again. However, he would never take Fat Nuggets to the studio, not when Valentino could easily harm him as a punishment. He was safe in the hotel, even at the cost of Angel’s own happiness. 

Angel refused to believe that Alastor would somehow come up with a plan to save him, he couldn’t. He could never get his hopes away, no matter how badly he wanted to. Angel  _ could _ go out and get a drink, but he honestly just wanted to relax. He sighed and let himself to relax, pushing all of his fears away.  _ I’ll let everyone else in Hell be active tonight. _

* * *

Charlie leaned back in her chair, letting out a sigh and rubbing her temples. All the paperwork for the hotel was such a drag, she much preferred it when Alastor did it. She was starting to feel like she had taken him for granted. For a demon who thrived on entertainment he seemed to happily take on the boring work.

Charlie stood up from her desk, she needed a break. She looked at her bed where Vaggie was sleeping soundly. Charlie smiled at her girlfriend, unable to the rush of affection that filled her heart upon looking at her beautiful moth demon. She quietly closed the door and walked to the lobby.

She didn’t feel like drinking alcohol so she grabbed herself a soda before sitting down at Husk’s bar. The cat was watching TV and drinking as he usually did. He never really complained about Charlie sitting down at the bar. She looked at the TV, he was watching some sort of action movie from the 70s. 

She silently watched with him, actually interested in the movie until suddenly he started scratching his upper arm. “Bastard…” He swore under his breath.

“Is everything okay?” Charlie questioned.

“Yeah it’s just fucking Alastor.” He took a large swig of his drink. “Fucking annoying…”

“What do you mean, Alastor?”

“Alastor does this stupid fuckin’ thing where he marks people so he can keep an eye on them. I can always tell because it fuckin’ burns and itches. Bastard can’t mind his own fuckin’ business.”

“Really?” Charlie’s eyes went wide. “So he’s been...keeping an eye on us?”

“Just about every fuckin’ day.” Husk flattened his ears, then gave Charlie a weird look. “I’m surprised he didn’t put one on you. You sure you haven’t felt any… itching since he left?”

“Not that I know of…” Charlie pondered for a moment. “But I don’t really pay attention when I feel an itch…” She desperately tried to think of a time she might have felt something like that. 

“Next time you get one, think about it.” Husk mentioned, taking another drink and refocusing on his movie. Charlie watched too, but now her mind was starting to wander.  _ Alastor is watching us. Does that mean he cares? Why wouldn’t he just stay at the hotel? What has he been up to?  _ “You’re overthinking it.” Husk’s voice pulled Charlie from her spiralling thoughts. 

“What?”

“I can see you freaking out over there.” He didn’t pull his eyes off the screen. “Alastor has always kept an eye on me, while I will admit it’s more common lately, don’t overthink it. If you try and figure out what he’s up to you’re just going to drive yourself fuckin’ crazy.”

“Right.” Charlie sighed and stared at her hands. “Do-do you think he’s trying to find a way to help, Angel?”

Husk rubbed his face and let out an annoyed groan. “What did I just say?” He took another long drink. “Frankly, I dunno why he wanted to help that fuckin’ spider in the first place or why he suddenly bailed when he got the shit kicked out of him. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Alastor act like this the entire time I’ve known him. It’s fuckin’ weird, but I try not to figure him out. 

“Whatever he’s up to, he’s not going to let us know what or why.” Husk sighed. “I get that you’re also worried about Angel, but deals are serious fuckin’ business. Valentino literally owns Angel’s soul.” 

“I know there’s no way to break it.” Charlie sighed, but she clenched her fist. “But I just feel like there’s  _ something _ I should be able to do.”

“Maybe talk to your dad.” Husk suggested after another drink. “I know he seems like a douchebag, but maybe he can help. Valentino’s tough but he’s not the ruler of hell.”

Charlie felt insane amounts of anxiety at the thought of asking her dad for help.  _ But maybe… _ She thought.  _ Maybe he could help? I said I would do  _ anything _ to help Angel. _ “I think…” Charlie stood up. “I’m gonna get some sleep, thanks Husk.”

Husk waved her off with a grunt and Charlie rushed to her room, she felt like she was insane for even  _ considering _ something like this. There was no way in Hell that her dad would help her out, but still.  _ I have to try! _ Charlie told herself. She reached her room and climbed into bed next to Vaggie. She ran her hand slowly through her girlfriend’s soft hair. The hardest part of it all might be convincing Vaggie that it was a good idea.

* * *

“You want to do  _ what? _ ” Vaggie stared in shock at Charlie who forced herself to retain a smile. “Charlie, you  _ can’t _ be serious. Your dad? You really think he would help you?”

“I  _ have _ to do  _ something,  _ Vaggie!” Charlie pouted. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing  _ knowing _ that Angel is out there  _ suffering _ because of Valentino! I have to  _ try! _ ”

Vaggie grabbed Charlie’s shoulders. “But your  _ dad _ , you know he’s going to make you find a way to regret this.”

“Maybe so, but I’m still doing this. I’m have to, I promised to help Angel on his redemption and even if he’s not in the hotel anymore I intended to keep that promise.” Charlie gathered all of her courage to stand her ground.

“Please just…” Vaggie kissed Charlie sweetly. “ _ Be _ careful, don’t do something you’ll end up regretting later on.”

“Don’t worry, Vaggie.” Charlie kissed her back. “I got this!” She beamed, but deep down Charlie knew that this visit probably wouldn’t be an easy one, but she had to try.

* * *

Charlie faced the large door that lead to her father’s office. She couldn’t help but tremble as she waited to open the door. She reached for the golden handle, her hand shaking beyond her control. She pulled it back, taking another breath before Charlie finally forced herself to open the door. 

She stepped inside to see Lucifer sitting at his desk, he looked up and grinned. “Well, hello Charlotte. How kind of you to visit.”

“Hi...dad.” Charlie slowly walked up to the desk. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I had a question for you…” Charlie played with her fingers. “Is it...possible to break a deal between demons? I know that they can agree to break it… or if one of them dies but… is there another way?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, giving Charlie a judgemental look. Charlie couldn’t help but notice how similar her father was to Alastor.  _ I’d rather be talking to Al right now. _ “Now, Charlotte…” He interlaced his fingers and grinned. “Don’t tell me you went and made a deal. I certainly hope it wasn’t with Alastor…”

“No, no, no.” Charlie waved her hands. “I didn’t make a deal with Al, or anyone for that matter. A… friend of mine. He’s in a deal with someone who treats him  _ really _ badly and I want to help him.”

“Let me guess…” Lucifer thought for a moment. “Angel Dust?”

Charlie blushed slightly, hating how easily her father figured it out. “Y-yeah.”

“Valentino is a pretty powerful Overlord, Angel Dust really made a piss poor choice didn’t he?”

Charlie was starting to become impatient. “Dad, I  _ just _ want to know if it’s possible to break a deal between two demons without killing one of them.”

“It’s not as simple as--”

“Dad, _please!_ ” Charlie put her foot down. “It’s a yes or no question.”  
“Alright.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. “The short answer is yes.”

Charlie instantly lit up. “Really? You really have a way to do it?”

“I do have the ability to sever a deal between two demons. I don’t often do it, but if someone offers the right price.” Charlie slumped her shoulders.  _ He would never do it for me. _ “But that’s the way I do it.” He sat up straight. “ _ You _ might do it differently.”

“Me?” Charlie put her hand on her chest. 

“Yes, Charlotte. You inherited almost all of my abilities, and I’m sure you have that one as well. You can do whatever you want, if you wanna fuck with Valentino then be my guest.”

“How do I do it?” Charlie demanded, slamming her hands down on the desk. “Can you teach me?”

“Calm down, Charlotte.” Lucifer stood up and walked around his desk to face his daughter. “You need to know  _ all _ the details so you know what you’re getting yourself into.” Charlie turned to face her father. 

“Alright.” She crossed her arms. “I’m listening.”

“First of all, you need to get Angel Dust and Valentino together, which is probably going to be the easiest part. This process can take a long time depending on the strength of the Dealmaker, which in this case, Valentino is  _ very _ strong. You will have to keep Valentino from interfering, and something tells me he won’t just sit there and take it. It’s going to hurt, a  _ lot _ for both of them, and if you fuck it up then there’s a chance that one of them could die, and it probably won’t be Valentino.”

Charlie stared at the floor, trying to take in everything that her father had just told her.  _ Angel could die… _ She clenched her fists and faced her father with a determined look. “Show me how to do it.”

“Confident, huh?” Lucifer put his hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “I suppose I could spare some time to teach you, as long as you understand the risks. Just try not to do what you normally do, and  _ fuck _ it up.” Charlie ignored her father’s jab and faced him. 

“Just teach me how to do it.”

“Very well, Charlotte.” Lucifer grinned. “Let’s get started.”

* * *

Charlie returned to the hotel, feeling painfully exhausted. She pushed open the doors, dragging her feet from the training she had endured from her father. The ritual was much more difficult to preform than she originally thought, but she worked on it over and over until she was sure she would be able to do it safely. 

“Charlie!” Vaggie called out when she realized that Charlie was back. The moth demon had been sitting at the bar with Husk. She gave Charlie a big hug. “I was getting worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Vaggie.” Charlie assured her girlfriend. “But I have good news!” She beamed. “My dad has the ability to sever deals between demons and I inherited it! I can break Angel’s deal!”

Vaggie’s expression betrayed her doubt. “Charlie… surely it can’t be  _ that _ easy.” She ran a hand through her hair. 

“It’s not.” Charlie admitted. “But it’s a  _ really _ long explanation, just give me a second.” She sidestepped and rushed over to the bar. “Husk! Do you have a way of getting in contact with Alastor?”

Husk looked at Charlie briefly like she was crazy, he calmed down after a moment. “Nope. His mark is a one way deal, he can hear me but that’s about it.”

“So if he watches you again… could you… tell him I need to talk to him.” Charlie pleaded. “ _ Pleaseeeee _ , Husk.” 

Husk hesitated then groaned. “Yeah sure, whatever.” He grumbled, taking a drink. “If he starts watchin’ me again then I’ll try and talk to him.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Charlie reached over the bar and gave Husk a big hug, he glared at her for a moment before returning to his drink. 

“Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?” Vaggie tugged on Charlie’s shirt. She stepped back and faced Vaggie who dragged her out of the lobby and to their own room. “I know you’re excited, but there has to be some kind of catch to this, right?”

“My dad explained everything to me.” Charlie replied and quickly explained all the details to Vaggie.

“You really want to do this? When it could  _ kill _ Angel?”

“I’m not going to force Angel to do it, if he doesn’t want to then I won’t make him. It’s his choice, but I would never forgive myself if I didn’t at least  _ try. _ ”

Vaggie sighed. “I just hope you know what you’re doing hun.” 

* * *

Charlie stared at her paperwork, trying to fight drifting off. She was somehow back at this point, barely getting anything done while Vaggie slept peacefully behind her. Husk said he would tell her if Alastor watched him, but he hadn’t said anything yet. Charlie was about to give up on her work when she felt a burning sting on her shoulder. She reached up to itch it but stopped, suddenly recalling what Husk said Alastor’s mark felt like.

She sat straight up. “A-Al?” She spoke, feeling strange for talking to no one. “If uh, if you’re watching me, which let’s be real you’re probably not and I’m just going crazy, I...I need your help. I-I think I have a way to help Angel but I can’t do it without you. If… if you want to, I could  _ really _ use your help. I don’t really know what else to say, just please… come back to the hotel if you want to help.”

Charlie stopped talking, just  _ hoping _ that Alastor had actually been watching her and she hadn’t been talking to thin air. She turned off her light and got into bed with Vaggie.  _ Please, Alastor. _ Charlie thought, trying to calm her racing nerves.  _ Together we can save him. I just need your help. _


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie sat on the sofa in the lobby, trying to calm her nerves. She rocked slowly, and she knew that Vaggie was concerned. Earlier in the morning, Charlie had explained to Vaggie that she thought Alastor had been keeping an eye on her and tried to get in touch with him through it. Vaggie very obviously had her doubts, but Charlie explained the sensation to Husk and he said it sounded like Alastor’s mark.

Charlie sipped anxiously on her tea, she was  _ hoping _ that if Alastor did hear here, then he would come back to the hotel.  _ But what if he doesn’t care?  _ Charlie shoved the negative thought away.  _ If he didn’t care about Angel then he wouldn’t have gone out of his to try and help him. _

About thirty minutes and stressful tea sipping passed and Charlie heard a knock on the hotel door. She jumped to her feet, splashing some of her tea onto the carpet. “Hold on, Charlie.” Vaggie grabbed her girlfriend’s wrist. “Don’t just rush to the door, what if it’s Valentino again?”

“Valentino just walks in.” Charlie countered. “What if it’s Al? What if he came to help us?”

Vaggie looked at the door doubtfully. “Just… be careful.” With her spear in hand, Vaggie followed Charlie to the door. Charlie opened the door and instantly heard the low buzz of a radio. She looked up to see Alastor’s glowing eyes and confident smirk. 

“Alastor!” She cried out and couldn’t contain her emotions, jumping forward and giving Alastor a big hug. Alastor pat her on the head and Charlie stepped back, her emotions running wild, she felt herself tearing up. “You actually came.”

“Of course, my dear!” Alastor waved his arms before walking into the hotel past Charlie. “I do apologize for not staying in contact, I was attempting to come up with my own plan to help Angel Dust so I am interested in what your plan is, Charlotte.”

“Well, it’s kind of a long explanation.” Charlie said awkwardly. “I was hoping to explain it all in front of Angel. I was wondering… if you had a way of getting in touch with him?”

“If you’re asking if I placed a mark on him like you and Husk, then yes. I can try and bring him here if that’s what you want.”

“Please.” Charlie pleaded. Alastor agreed and she felt like for the first time since losing Angel, things were on the right path.  _ Now if only Angel Dust agrees. _

* * *

Angel walked away from the crappy hotel he had been at, stretching out his sore legs. He hated it when clients dragged him to such sleazy places, that hotel in particular was about as bad as it got. No one  _ actually _ used the hotel as a hotel, pretty much every there was either doing drugs or hooking up with prostitutes. Angel was a regular guest there, but it didn’t change the fact that he hated it.

He checked his phone, making sure that he hadn’t gotten any messages from Valentino. His inbox was empty so he took it as a sign to keep going. He walked through the stress, passively looking for another client, but his heart wasn’t in it.

Each day that passed since Angel saw Alastor again, he couldn’t shake the Radio Demon from his mind. He thought about him almost constantly and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to know what Alastor was planning, how exactly would Al save him?

_ Stop thinking like that.  _ Angel scolded himself.  _ There’s no saving me. I refuse to get my hopes up again. Never again. _ He couldn’t handle the bitter pain of failure, let alone the severe pain of getting beaten by Valentino. He liked living without constant pain, even if it cost him everything he actually cared about.

Angel walked down the street, flirting with passerbys but not actually getting anyone interested in spending some time with him. Angel sighed heavily, feeling discouraged and decided to stop and rest for a moment. He had been avoiding walking father away from Porn Studios to avoid getting attacked again, Alastor wouldn’t always be there to save him, he had to leave Alastor behind.

The thought of Alastor brought the burning itch on his back that showed up from time to time. He reached up and itched it, but as he did so Alastor appeared suddenly in front of him. “Jesus!” Angel cried, nearly falling over. 

“My apologies, Anthony!” Alastor bowed his head.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Angel demanded, his heart still racing from being startled. “You’re way too fuckin’ close to the studio if someone sees us together then I’m fuckin’ dead.”

“I don’t plan on staying long.” Alastor explained, but grabbed Angel’s hand and started pulling him away. Angel blushed and though he was very confused, followed Alastor. The Radio Demon led him to a more secluded area where they wouldn’t be so easily spotted. 

“What are you doing?” Angel asked once they were alone. “You scared the shit outta me.”

“My apologies.” Alastor said again. “But Charlotte has requested your presence at the hotel!”

“What?” Angel stared. “No, no, no.” He rubbed his forehead. “I can’t go back to the hotel, Al. If Valentino catches me there he will absolutely kill me. I can’t go, I need to leave the hotel.” He sighed and started walking away, his heart acing. “I’m sorry, Al.”

He suddenly felt Alastor’s hand on his wrist, stopping him from walking any father. Angel looked over his shoulder at the Radio Demon who faced him with a mischievous smirk, Angel knew what was about to happen. “Don’t you fucking dare--”

Alastor snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye, him and Angel Dust were standing in the middle of the hotel lobby. He saw Charlie sitting with Vaggie on the sofa, their eyes wide with suprise, Cherri was sitting at the bar with Husk both in complete shock. Even Niffty had stopped in her place.

“God fucking dammit, Al!” Angel shouted at the radio demon. “Do you know what’s gonna happen to me if Val finds out I fuckin’ came here?”

“Angel!” He heard Charlie cry out and suddenly the princess ran up to Angel and practically jumped into his arms. Angel couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“Hey, princess.” 

“I missed you so much, are you okay? Have you been hurt at all?” Charlie looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes, she looked to be on the verge of tears. 

Before Angel could replied, he felt another set of arms wrap around him, almost knocking him to the ground, he quickly realized it was Cherri. “I’m so glad to see you.” Cherri whimpered and Angel could help but feel warmed by their welcome.

Cherri and Charlie stepped back and Angel let out a sigh. “Alright, I’m here now, whaddya want with me, Charlie?”

“Okay.” Charlie stepped back and took a deep breath. “I asked Al to come back and for him to bring you here because I believe I have a way to break your deal with Valentino.”

Angel’s heart stopped for a moment, staring at Charlie in shock.  _ Did she..? _ Angel should his head. “No, no, no.” He put his hands on his face. “I can’t get my hopes up again Charlie.” He dropped his hands. “I can’t go through that shit again.”

“Please just listen.” Charlie pressed, she clearly wasn’t going to drop it. He sighed, not wanting to listen but he wasn’t sure if Alastor would let him leave. He cast a quick glance over at Alastor who was watching Charlie with a grin. 

Angel breathed out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll listen, but I’m not agreein’ to anythin’” He crossed his arms.

“That’s fine.” Charlie assured him. “All I need you to do is listen.” She cleared her throat and began. “So I talked to my dad, and he has the ability to sever deals.” Angel lifted his head, looking at the princess in concern. “And  _ I _ inherited that ability, I spent an entire day training with him to learn how to do it.”

“Are you...are you serious?” Angel couldn’t help but start to think this plan over…

“Yes, but there’s some things I need to cover first.” Charlie stopped him. “It’s not easy...we have to get you and Valentino together, and we have to stop Valentino from interfering. That’s why I brought you here, Al.” She looked at the Radio Demon. “I was hoping you could...restrain him. Vaggie offered to help as well.”

“I can handle that.” Alastor grinned, he seemed very excited at the premise. 

“It’s going to hurt...a lot, Angel.” Charlie seemed to get more doubtful. “And...and if I screw it up or if Valentino stops me, then...then you could die.”

Angel stared at Charlie, his emotions starting to rage inside.  _ Is this forreal? She can actually break this deal..? But if not, I could die? _ Many times Angel had wished he was dead, wished he could just be free from Valentino no matter the cost.  _ I have an actual chance...the risk is high but…  _ He clenched his fists.  _ But I have to give it one last try. _

Angel had spent so much time trying to convince himself to give up, to just accept his life the way it was. He had shoved aside everything he wanted because breaking away from Valentino seemed impossible, and even now he wasn’t sure that this would even work but even if Angel died, even if they all failed, he would still be free from Valentino.  _ Alastor will protect them if something happens to me. _

Angel let out a shaky breath, looking up at Charlie with a look of steely determination. “I’ll do it.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide, as if she had been expecting Angel to just walk out the door without another word. “Y-you will?”

“I have to.” Angel sighed, grabbing his arm. “I wanted to give up, but I just can’t. I can’t spend the rest of my days under that asshole.” He grit his teeth, holding Charlie’s gaze. “I  _ have _ to try, even if I die it will be worth it.”

Charlie’s eyes welled up with tears and she hugged Angel once more, he hugged her back. Something about the princess was always so soothing to him. Charlie stepped back, wiping her eyes as Vaggie put her hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “So how do we get Valentino to come here?” Charlie questioned, pondering the thought

“We already know that Valentino will come here looking for Angel if he doesn’t respond, at least he did that one time.” Vaggie pointed out.

“He did what?” Angel tilted his head.

“A few nights ago Valentino showed up looking for you, you called him while he was here.”

Angel thought for a moment, then realized that it was the day that Angel had gotten attacked and rescued by Alastor. “Oh…” He scratched the back of his head, looking over at Alastor who seemed to come to the same conclusion. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay, Angel.” Charlie assured him. “So all we have to do is wait to Valentino to show up, he’s bound to come here if you’re gone long enough.”

“I guess so.” Angel hadn’t realized they were doing it  _ tonight _ , but waiting last time is what caused Vox to see him and Alastor.  _ No time to fuck this up. _ Angel thought. 

“Hey, Angie.” Cherri walked up to him again, grabbing his hand. “There’s someone who has been dying to see you.”  _ Fat Nuggets! _ Angel almost started crying right then and there, he eagerly followed Cherri through the halls of the hotel. 

“So you moved in, huh?” Angel questioned his friend.

“Yeah,” Cherri chuckled. “Charlie invited me after all that shit went down, I’ve been takin’ care of your pig in the mean time. He misses you though.” They neared Angel’s room and he noticed his door was open. “The room Charlie gave me is down tha hall,” She pointed away. “I tried to keep Nuggets in my room but he usually sleeps in yours.”

Angel’s heart broke at the thought of his baby sleeping sadly on his bed. They finally reached Angel’s old room, left exactly the way he left it. In the center of his bed slept Fat Nuggets. Angel’s heart nearly broke at the sight of his pig, he walked over to the bed and quietly sat down.

He placed his hand on the pig’s side. “Hey, Nugs. Mommy’s home.” Nugget’s head slowly lifted and he looked at Angel. The pig suddenly jumped up and let out a squeal of excitement before rushing into Angel’s lap. Angel instantly starting sobbing, picking Nuggets up and hugging him tightly. Nuggets excitedly nuzzled Angel’s face, licking and squealing with happiness. “I’m so sorry, Nuggs.” Angel sobbed into his pig. “I won’t ever leave you again, I promise.”

It was hard enough living without the rest of the hotel members, but living without his Fat Nuggets was the hardest thing that Angel had to endure. It had been over a month since Angel had gotten to love on his pig, and he never wanted to leave him again.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Cherri said and Angel heard her walking away, but Angel kept focus on Fat Nuggets.

“I’m glad you had Cherri to take care of you.” Angel said, still keeping Nuggets as close as possible. “I missed you, Nuggets.” He closed his eyes, just holding his best friend close. “I don’t know how I did it without you.”

“Excuse me, Anthony.” Angel lifted his head, looking towards the doorway where he saw Alastor standing. “I don’t mean to intrude.”

Angel wiped his tears away, last thing he wanted was Alastor seeing him in such a state. “It’s fine.” Angel set Fat Nuggets in his lap. “Did uh, did you need something?”

“Are you alright?” Alastor looked Angel over. “You’ve been crying.”

“Y-yeah.” Angel slowly stroked Nuggets. “I just...got overwhelmed, I really missed Fat Nuggets.”

Alastor looked at the pig curiously. “You truly care about that little pig don’t you?”

“I really do.” Angel smiled. “Even before the hotel he was the only thing I had, he’s everything to me.” He looked down at Fat Nuggets who had his snout nuzzled in Angel’s fur, he couldn’t help but smiling. Everytime he looked at Fat Nuggets his heart swelled with pure love, it was enough to make him tear up again.

Angel glanced back up, realizing Alastor was watching him with a surprisingly soft expression. Angel blushed and wiped his eyes once more. “Did uh--did you need something, Al?”

“I just wanted to check up on you,” Alastor explained. “This whole situation must be stressful for you. Though if it works, you will be free from Valentino once and for all. Though I must say my plan was more appealing, Charlotte’s is more logical.”

“What was  _ your  _ plan?” Angel asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“It wasn’t that detailed, but it involved killing Valentino in the most painful way possible.” Angel briefly saw a familiar sense of hatred burning in Angel’s eyes. “But ripping you away from him will be satisfying as well.” 

Angel stared at Alastor. “This uh, this has really got you pissed off, huh?”

“Anthony,” Alastor stared down at him, making Angel’s heart pound. “I detest demons like Valentino, I’ve explained this before.” He sighed, adjusting his bowtie for a moment. “To be honest, when I saw you horribly injured by him it filled with me a rage that I could barely contain. It took everything in me not to kill him right then and there.”

Angel recalled that terrible night, he could remember the raw anger that had been burning in his eyes. “I wanted you to.” Angel admitted. “I didn’t care what happened to me.” He looked back down at Nuggets. “I wanted you to slaughter him.”

“It would not have been the wise choice.” Alastor spoke up, stepping farther into Angel’s room. “I’m not sure I would’ve been able to fend of Velvet and Vox as well as protect everyone else. This way is better.”

“And I still might die.” Angel laughed painfully, putting one hand on his face. “That’s funny, right? I’m willing to do anything to get away from him, including risking my own life.” Tears started forming again. “I mean, it’s my own damn fault right? I made this fucking deal, I should be able to deal with his bullshit but I hate it. I hate him  _ so _ fucking much that I would rather be dead than ever see his face again.”

Angel slumped over as tears rolled down his face. “I hate this, I’m sorry, Al. So much has happened today, I don’t even know what to expect once Val shows up.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Anthony.” Alastor said, his voice oddly reassuring. Angel looked back up, he found it strange that Alastor was the one her comforting him, even if it was in his own weird way. Angel took a moment to think back to all the moments he had shared with Alastor, from their first meeting to Alastor attempting to scare him in the storage room. He thought about his dreams, both scary and satisfying, to him telling Alastor his name and the subsequent fallout from it. He thought about their “deal” and their night out, from getting the weapon to their dance and finally, when Alastor came up in an attempt to save him.

Angel stood up, setting Nuggets gently down on his bed. He wiped his eyes one last time and then walked over to Alastor who looked up at him. “There’s some things I need to say,” Angel began. “Just in case, ya know...I actually die.” He took a deep breath. “First I wanted say thanks, for everything you’ve done for me. You’re this fucking terrifying demon Overlord, and yet I can’t help but feel safe around ya.” Angel blushed as he spoke. “So uh, thanks is what I’m tryin ta say.” Angel felt like an idiot for saying these things. “And next, if anything does happen happen ta me I want ya to stay here, don’t leave the hotel again. Stay here an’ protect them, okay?”

“I suppose I could do that.” Alastor agreed, but he looked like something else was on his mind. Angel was sure he wouldn’t be able to drag it out of Al even if he tried. Instead, Angel just smiled and held out his hand. 

“Is that a deal?”

Alastor briefly narrowed his eyes but let out an amused chuckle. “I would say so.” He took Angel’s hand and shook it briefly. Angel pulled his hand back, smirking at the Radio Demon.  _ At least I can die knowing I was at least friends with Alastor. _

“Actually, Anthony.” Alastor cleared his throat. “There was something on my mind as well.”

“What’s that?”

“Well you see, I’ve been having some...interesting feelings about you.”  _ What’s that mean? _ “When I first met you I didn’t think much of you, because of the way you introduced yourself I didn’t want much to do with you, I was simply interested in being entertained by this hotel.” He looked around. “But then I started to get to know you, and I learned of your situation with Valentino and since then I have been fighting complicated feelings, ones that I haven’t felt in a very long time, if at all.”

_ What is he getting at? _ “I enjoy your company, more than I thought I would. You are a powerful demon and you surprisingly have a caring soul, which is not something I am usually interested in.” Alastor stepped in closer, looking up Angel with intense eyes, they were making his heart start to pound. “When I was alive I never lived with regrets, and I certainly don’t now, which is why I want to do this, in case the worst happens.”

“Do what?” Angel asked, his voice shaking.

“This.” Alastor grabbed Angel’s wrist and gently tugged it, making him lean down slightly. Alastor rose up on his toes and placed his lips softly against Angel’s. Angel’s eyes went wide at the gesture, it was the  _ last _ thing he had expected from Alastor. The kiss lasted only a second before Alastor stepped back, his cheeks faintly red. 

Angel was starstruck, the kiss had been completely unexpected, but also one of the greatest things Angel thind had ever experienced. However, it had only left Angel wanting more. Alastor seemed to regain his composure. “Now that that’s done, I suppose I will leave you to your companion.”  _ No. _ Angel thought.  _ If I’m gonna die, I’m gonna make it a real kiss. _

Abandoning all rational thought, Angel grabbed Alastor by his jacket and pulled him forward, Angel leaned down and pressed his lips to the Alastor’s. He could hear the squeal of a radio and Alastor’s entire body went rigid. Angel didn’t care what happened next, he held the kiss without fear.

After a few short moments, he felt Alastor’s body start to relax and started kissing him back.. The Radio Demon put his hands down slowly on Angel’s side. Angel moved his other set of hands to Alastor’s waist, pulling him in closer. 

Angel let go of Alastor’s jacket and moved them to Alastor’s soft, strawberry red hair. He had been dying to touch his ears again, and he was taking that chance, gently rubbing the base of the fluffy ears. As he did so, Angel could feel Alastor’s body tense and his grip on Angel tightened. 

_ I don’t care what happens to me now. _ Angel thought, feeling himself falling into pure bliss.  _ This moment is so perfect. _ While Angel wanted so much more, he broke the kiss. He pulled back and stepped away, and he had to restrain himself from laughing.

Alastor’s face was a deep shade of red and his eyes filled with shock and confusion, while he still had a big grin, he clearly seemed to be fighting his embarrassment.  _ I never thought I would see the great Radio Demon in a state like this. _ Angel smirked at him. “Sorry, Smiles.” He shrugged. “Just figured if I’m gonna go out, at least I’ll die knowing I kissed the great Radio Demon.”

“I suppose…” Alastor’s radio effect was falling in and out as he spoke. “If it makes you...happy.” Angel had never seen Alastor so confused, it was as if he was trying to figure out exactly what happened. It was adorable. Angel gave a small smile, sticking his tongue out slightly. Angel’s heart was still pounding, he was surprised that Alastor hadn’t killed him yet. 

Angel suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and he saw one new message from Valentino: “Angelcakes, you should’ve been back by now.” Angel frowned and another message appeared. “You better not have another client keeping you late. I told you to communicate with me dammit.”

Angel sighed and put his phone back in pocket, turning back to Alastor who was still trying to cope with the kiss. “Looks like Val is starting to miss me.” Alastor suddenly refocused.

“Is he communicating with you?”

“Yup.” Angel felt his phone go off again, he opened it to read the message.

“You better fucking answer me. I’m getting tired of your shit, Angel.” 

“And he’s not happy.”

Alastor’s smirk turned malicious. “Then I suppose we better prepare.” He gave Angel an intense look. “Are you ready Anthony? Are you ready to be free?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last . The showdown between the hotel and Valentino.

Angel felt his hands start to tremble as more and more texts from Valentino came in, as well as countless calls. “Pick up the fucking phone, Anthony. You’re trying my patience. Answer your fucking phone. I’m going to make you regret this, Anthony. If I find out you’re at that hotel...you’ll wish you were dead.”

“He’s probably going to be here soon.” Angel said, his voice shaking uncontrollably. 

“Don’t be afraid, Anthony.” Alastor’s voice was oddly calming, but he couldn’t shake the fear burning deep in his heart. He looked up at the Radio Demon, he thought back to their kiss. He would hold onto the happiness he felt in that moment, he would never let that go, no matter what happened. “We should go inform the others.”

“Yeah…” Angel said quietly, he picked up Fat Nuggets and kissed him gently on the forehead before setting him back down on the bed. As he and Al left Angel’s room, he closed the door behind him and walked slowly down the hall with Alastor. He knew that the Radio Demon could tell just how scared his was.  _ This is it. _ He thought.  _ One way or another, I’ll be free of Valentino. _

Angel looked at Alastor, his expression as difficult to read as always.  _ I wish I could know what he’s thinking. _ Angel thought sadly.  _ I’d give anything for that. _ Angel turned away, focusing on the floor ahead of him. The walk seemed to take forever, he didn’t remember the halls of the Hazbin Hotel being this long. 

Angel tried desperately to calm himself down, but his mind was spinning uncontrollably. He flashed back to their last plan, the feeling of Valentino kicking him, the breaking of his ribs and the taste of blood in his mouth.  _ If this fails and I don’t die…  _ Angel froze, his entire body shaking, his legs threatening to give out from underneath him. 

“Anthony?” Alastor spoke his name but he could barely hear it.  _ This is going to fail and Valentino is going to attack me again. I know it… _ He felt like his throat was closing, he couldn’t breath and the anxiety and fear deep in his chest had him frozen.  _ I can’t go through that again, I can’t-- _

“ _ Anthony. _ ” Angel felt a strong grip on his shoulder, pulling him back from his spiral, but he still felt frozen solid. Alastor grabbed his face, forcing Angel to look at him. “Focus, Anthony.” Angel looked into Al’s glowing red eyes, they seemed to set him free. “There is  _ nothing _ to be afraid of. I will keep you safe, Anthony. No matter what happens. That was our deal after all.”

Angel took a deep breath, finally managing to calm himself down, even just a little bit. “Sorry.” He apologized, lowering his voice. “Guess I got a little panicked there.” He scratched his head nervously.

“It’s alright, Anthony.” Alastor let go of him. “You are understandably nervous, but I have faith in our dear princess and myself of course.” He gave a cocky chuckle that Angel couldn’t help but smile at. 

“Let’s just keep going.” Angel sighed and they finally reached the lobby where everyone was waiting tensely. “I think he’ll be here soon.” Angel announced once the others noticed him and Alastor. He held up his phone, showing the now twenty-second missed call from Valentino. “He’s not happy with me.”

“Then he’ll be here any minute.” Charlie sighed. “Alright, alright.” She turned to Alastor. “You remember the plan right?”

“Of course, my dear.” Alastor turned to Angel. “You should stay out of sight, at least until we’re ready for you. I will also be out of sight, we need Valentino to drop his guard.” 

“Alright.” Angel Dust nodded, then his blood turned to ice as a knock sounded on the door. Alastor grabbed and quickly pulled him away, out of view. 

“Stay quiet, Anthony.” Alastor told him and he noticed Alastor’s eyes glowing and turning to static.  _ What’s he doing? _ Angel could hear the door swing open, Valentino was here.  _ It’s time. _

* * *

Alastor focused, channeling his mark on Charlie to see everything that was happening. He could see the hotel lobby as the door swung open, and sure enough Valentino stepped inside, his face twisted with rage. Alastor felt his own anger seething throughout his entire body.  _ Soon. _ Alastor thought, his mouth starting to water.  _ Focus. _ He scolded himself.

“What do you want, Valentino?” Vaggie demanded, aiming her spear. 

“ _ Where _ is  _ Angel Dust. _ ” Valentino growled. “He  _ has _ to be here, I’m not falling for his stupid little games anymore.”

“He’s not here, Val.” Charlie spoke up, Alastor was impressed with her acting ability.  _ But now it’s my turn.  _ Alastor cancelled the mark and was back behind the wall, he gave a confident glance at Angel. For a brief moment, Alastor recalled their kiss. His face burned briefly but he shoved the thought away, he had to focus.

Alastor stepped into view, Valentino looked at him instantly, eyes filling with pure hatred. “You know, Valentino.” Alastor spoke, finding it hard to contain his joy. Every single fiber in Alastor’s body wanted to rip Valentino apart, but watching the demon writhe in pain would have to suffice. “It’s considered rude to intrude on somewhere you are not wanted.”

Valentino shot a toxic glance at Charlie. “You told me that  _ he _ left the hotel.”

“Oh, I did.” Alastor grinned. “But you know me, Valentino.” Alastor snapped his fingers, sealing the door shut behind Valentino. The moth demon looked behind him in alarm, then faced Alastor again. “I  _ never _ miss a good show.” He snapped his fingers again, summoning several jet black tentacles. 

They all went straight for Valentino, several wrapping around his midsection and pulling him down to the ground, others wrapped around both sets of arms as well as his legs. Valentino struggled but to no avail, Alastor wouldn’t let him escape.

Alastor heard footsteps as Angel stepped around the corner, he met Valentino’s gaze looking at him in surprise.  _ Enjoy this Anthony. _ Alastor thought, keeping Valentino restrained. Angel grinned and looked confidently over Valentino, bending down slightly. “You know, Val.” Angel spoke. “Being tied up is a good look for you.”

“I will  _ fucking kill you! _ ” Valentino shouted in rage, the trembling in his voice was music to Alastor’s ears. “Anthony you don’t know what you’re doing!”

“I’m ending this, Val.” Angel walked away, turning to Charlie. “Do your thing, princess.” Valentino continued to struggle, which only caused Alastor to tighten his grip on the moth. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Alastor realized that Vaggie, Cherri and Husk had walked up to Valentino, Vaggie pressed her spear in between Valentino’s shoulder blades. “Stay still you fucking rat.” Husk stepped on Valentino’s back, getting his claws ready to attack and Cherri had a bomb at the ready. Niffty was on standby for extra help. 

“Why don’t you just kill me, Alastor?” Valentino snarled at the Radio Demon. Alastor refused to humor him, he knew very well that restraining Valentino was a lot easier than actually killing him.

“Charlotte, my dear.” Alastor called. “If you would begin.” It was taking a lot of strength just to keep him down, but Alastor wouldn’t let up.

“Right.” Charlie said in determination, stepping to the center of the room.

“Don’t do this princess!” Valentino shouted in anger. “You have no idea what you are doing!”

“Shut up!” Vaggie dug the spear into his back. “Do it, Charlie!”

There was a wave of energy and Alastor could see Charlie’s eyes change and her horns appear. Fire spread from where she stood and left behind a red-hot glowing pentagram across the floor of the lobby, with Charlie in the center of it. 

She closed her eyes, this whole ritual would put a great strain on her body, but she could handle it. Alastor gripped his fist tighter, he could feel blood dripping from his palm, the tentacles tightened more around Valentino’s body, he let out a satisfying cry of pain. Before Alastor’s eyes manifested a chain with a hot pink glow, it extended from Valentino’s chest to Angel Dust, wrapping an X around his chest, Angel seemed shocked by the chain.  _ The physical manifestation of their deal. _ Alastor thought. 

Alastor continued to watch, at either end of the chain, a crack formed. The same red light of the pentagram on the floor seeped out through the cracks. Angel let out a gasp of pain, as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. Valentino let out a similar noise, his claws raking the floor of the hotel.

The cracks began to spread, moving closer to the center. Angel let out another cry of pain and Alastor saw his legs start to shake, they gave out from under him and Angel fell on his hands and knees, putting one hand on his chest. “Is that what you wanted, Alastor?” Valentino said, his voice pained. “To see him in pain like this? You must really be enjoying this.”

Alastor ignored him, he  _ hated _ seeing Angel in this much pain, but it would be worth it in the end. He squeezed tightly in order to silence Valentino. The chains continued to crack, spreading farther down the links but it caused Angel to cry out in sheer agony, Alastor hated it, he wanted this to stop but just couldn’t.

Valentino started to cry out in pain as well, starting to thrash and fight back against the tentacles. Alastor found it harder to restrain Valentino, he grit his teeth and strengthened the tentacles, he could feel his body starting to become strained. Alastor forced through it, refusing to lessen his grip on the Overlord.

He heard a snap and realized Valentino had managed to break one of his arms free from the tentacles. His eyes glowed fiercely as he clearly summoned more strength. He lashed out with one arm, striking directly at Vaggie.

The other moth demon flew across the room from the sheer force, crashing into the wall with a cry of pain. Vaggie lifted her head and Alastor saw blood dripping down the side of her face. “Vaggie!” Charlie cried out, looking over her shoulder.

“Keep going, Charlie!” Vaggie called back, wincing in pain. “Don’t stop!”

Charlie reluctantly focused back on what she was doing. Alastor watched as Husk stamped his foot down on Valentino’s free hand. “Hey, Al! You wanna fuckin’ do something about him?”

“Yes, Husker.” Alastor said with a strained voiced, moving another tentacle to restrain his arm once more, this was proving to be a lot more difficult than Alastor had originally thought, but he wouldn’t let up. He glanced at Angel Dust, the spider demon was doubled over in pain on the ground, his entire body trembling as tears flowed from his eyes.  _ It will be over soon, my dear Anthony. _ Alastor thought.

The red cracks continued to spread across the chain, inching ever closer to the center, Once they met in the middle, the deal would be broken. Alastor hated just how strong Valentino’s deal was. 

Valentino was far from done fighting, his eyes glowed brighter and Alastor watched in shock as two transparent, hot pink moth wings sprouted from Valentino’s back.  _ I wasn’t aware he could do that. _ He created massive gusts of wind from the wings, threatening to knock all of them over. “Not so fast, bastard.” Husk climbed on Valentino’s back, sinking his claws into the Overlord’s back.

Valentino howled in pain and thrashed more. “Get off me you disgusting cat!” Alastor looked back to the chain, exhaustion starting to drag him down. It was almost there, but Alastor felt his power starting to weaken.  _ I can draw more, but the aftermath will be worse.  _ The sound of a radio could be heard growing louder and louder as Alastor felt his antlers begin to grow ever so slightly. 

“Is that what you wanted, Anthony?” Valentino shouted to Angel who was still sobbing in pain. “Is this going to be worth it?” He looked to Charlie. “And you, princess? You want to hurt him? Do you enjoy putting Angel Dust through so much pain.”

“D-don’t listen to him!” Angel cried through the pain. “Finish this!”

A flash of determination crossed Charlie’s face and she continued, the cracks started to grow faster. Valentino growled in anger, Alastor kept his focus on the Overlord, making sure he wouldn’t get away again. 

Hot pink smoke began to seep out from between his teeth, Alastor was regrettably unaware of Valentino’s abilities, he had to be ready for anything. He constricted the tentacles around Valentino’s body, but it didn’t seem to stop him. He watched the smoke start to form something, Alastor quickly realized it was a forming what looked like a spear, and it was aimed at Charlie.

_ I don’t think so. _ The spear shot forward at blinding speeds, but Alastor was fasted. He blinked and teleported himself in front of Charlie, he felt a searing pain as the spear tore through his side. His blood splattered the ground, but Alastor endured the pain and didn’t let up on his attack. 

“Alastor!” Charlie cried out, her voice starting to sound weak. “You-you’re hurt!”  
“I’m quite alright, princess.” Alastor assured her, tightening his grip as hard as he could possibly manage. “I’ve endured much worse, keep it up Charlie.” He grinned at her, giving Charlie the last boost of confidence she needed.

“The hero position doesn’t suit you Alastor…” Valentino growled, all of his attempts had failed thus far and he was struggling less and less.  _ He’s losing his strength, just as I am. _ Valentino was still fighting, but Alastor was gaining the upper hand once again. The cracks were so close to together, this was almost over. 

Valentino lashed out one last time, breaking an arm free from the tentacles, raking his claws down Husk’s arm, the cat hissed in pain but did not let go.  _ Stay strong, Husker my dear! _ Alastor thought, he put all of his strength into restraining Valentino. Alastor kept his gaze on the chain, the cracks inching forward slowly until they finally connected.

There was a blast of energy as the chain shattered. The pentagram vanished and everyone in the room was thrown back violently. Alastor flew backwards, his back hitting the hard wall with an immense amount of force. The impact left Alastor in agony, his eyes closed and he slid down the wall. He was starting to fall into darkness, he fought the urge to slip into unconsciousness. 

“Charlie!” Alastor could hear Vaggie’s panicked cry, he desperately tried to stand up or even open his eyes, but his body was painfully strained.  _ Take just a moment. _ He told himself. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Vaggie…” Charlie’s voice sounded raw, she was clearly exhausted. “We need to check on the others…”

Alastor finally forced his eyes open, they opened weakly and slowly. The world around him was hazy, but he managed to focus on the aftermath. Everything in the hotel lobby had been either broken or thrown aside. Vaggie was helping Charlie to her feet, leaned up against the door, Husk was unconscious on top of Valentino who was also knocked out. Cherri Bomb was a few feet away, sitting up and groaning in pain.

He weakly turned his head to the side, he saw Angel on the floor unconscious as well.  _ Anthony… _ Alastor tried to stand up, but his body was too drained to let him. He closed his eyes again, his breath painful in his chest.  _ Perhaps...I overexerted myself. _ He couldn’t force himself to get up, he needed to take a moment to recover some strength.

He thought he heard some movement, but he couldn’t really focus on where it came from. “Hey.” He heard the gruff voice of Husk. He forced his eyes open once and and saw the cat standing before him, extending a paw. “No one wants to see you lookin’ like shit. Get up.” 

Alastor breathed out a chuckle and took Husk’s hand, letting the cat demon pull him up. His legs shook and his injury burned like hell, but he managed to stay upright. He put his hand on his side, feeling the warm sensation of blood. It hurt, but it wasn’t deep. The spear had simply grazed his side. He ignored his wound and started walking slowly over to Angel Dust, he leaned down beside the spider demon. 

“Anthony…” Alastor put his hands under the spider’s head, resting it in his lap. He ran his hand through Angel’s rustled hair. “It’s all over, Anthony.”

Angel let out a pained groan and his eyes slowly opened, looking up at Alastor. He looked weak, exhausted and vulnerable. Alastor couldn’t help but feel protective over him.  _ Valentino will never hurt you again. _ “H-hey, Smiles.” Angel smiled weakly, reaching up to touch Alastor’s cheek. “It worked right?”

“It did.” Alastor confirmed. “You’re no longer under contract to Valentino.” 

Angel grabbed Alastor’s shoulder to sit himself up, wincing in pain. Angel looked around, his eyes going wider as he realized the amount of damage that had been done. Charlie was leaning against Vaggie, who had dried blood down the side of her face. Husk had bloody claw marks down his arm, but stood tall. 

“You all…” Angel said, looking at them with shock in his eyes. “You did so much for me.” 

“Of course, Angel.” Charlie said, despite being exhausted her eyes were still full of energy and life. 

“Enough of this…” A low, hate-filled growl sounded from behind them. Alastor looked over to Valentino who was standing back up, eyes burning with pure anger and hatred. “Did you really think...I would just let you  _ take _ him from me? Angel Dust is  _ mine! _ ” Hot pink smoke began coming from his mouth again.  _ I’ve had enough of this. _

Alastor stood up, mustering all of his strength. He called all of his available power forward, eyes turning to radio dials and his antlers growing rapidly. More tentacles spawned from the ground, wrapping around the entirety of Valentino’s body, he squeezed both of his fists tight, the tentacles wrapping tightly around Valentino, he could hear the cracking of bones. “I was kind enough to let you live, Valentino.” Alastor spoke, making his voice sound as threatening as possible.  _ I don’t have enough strength to actually kill him, but theatrics always work.  _ “But my patience is wearing this, I suggest you leave before I tear you apart.”

He squeezed the moth demon even tighter, he cried out in agony. “Stop! Fine, I’ll leave!” Alastor let Valentino go and he dropped to the ground, trembling from the pain. “This  _ isn’t _ over.”

“Yes it is, Valentino.” Alastor opened the door. “Now  _ go. _ ”

Valentino picked himself up and walked out of the door, which Alastor promptly closed behind him. He let his demon form fade away, leaving him incredibly exhausted. His legs trembled and he felt himself starting to fall, only to be caught my Angel Dust. Alastor hated showing weakness in front of everyone, but he was painfully exhausted.

“Are you alright?” Angel questioned. 

“I’m fine, Anthony.” Alastor assured, him, managing to find the strength to stand back up straight. “My last performance may have been...a little too dramatic.”

“You need rest, Alastor.” Angel urged. 

“I also have to fix the hotel.” Alastor looked around at the mess.

“That can wait.” Charlie assured him. “Go rest, Al.”

Alastor didn’t have the strength to argue anymore, he let Angel lead him away from the lobby and to his office. Angel closed the door and Alastor sat down on the bed inside, falling against the wall. Everyone else was gone, and for some reason he felt okay showing his weakness to Angel Dust.

“Al…” Angel sat down next to him, he could tell just how exhausted the spider was but he still support Alastor. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’m going to be fine,” Alastor panted, holding his hand over his wound. “It’s not fatal, I just overexerted myself.”

Angel smiled and put his hand on Alastor’s leg. Alastor closed his eyes, allowing himself to just be...weak for a moment. Something about Angel’s touch was comforting to him. “Thank you, Alastor.” Angel said quietly, Alastor opened one eye to look at the spider demon. “You risked so much for me.”

“Of course, Anthony.” Alastor breathed out. “We made a deal afterall.”

“Do you need me to do anything for you?”

“I just need to recover energy, Anthony.”

“Me too.” Angel sighed. “I can leave you be, if you want.” Alastor quickly realized that he didn’t want Angel to leave his side. He grabbed Angel’s wrist and stopped him from leaving.

“I’m fine if you stay...for a while at least.”

Angel gave a coy smile that made Alastor feel incredibly flustered, but he refused to show it. “If you say so.” Angel set back down next to Alastor. Alastor closed his eyes once again, allowing himself time to relax, having Angel Dust next to him made him feel more comfortable. 

Angel gently put his hand on Alastor’s, the Radio Demon tensed for a moment but didn’t act on it. He was too exhausted to try and stop him, and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to.  _ He’s finally free. _ Alastor thought, Angel would be safe but more importantly.  _ He will finally be mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a couple things! First off, there's only two chapters left but don't worry I will be working on a sequel! Also, the next two chapters are quite longer than usual and the final chapter will be NSFW.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up

Angel opened his eyes, his body feeling sore and his mouth dry. His eyes were heavy and he struggled to focus. His head hurt and he felt like he had been thrown down ten flights of stairs. Angel sat up, expecting to be back in his bed in the studio but he was in a dimly lit room in a large bed, he could hear the low hum of a radio.  _ I’m in Alastor’s office. _ He quickly realized. He looked at Alastor’s desk, the Radio Demon was no where in sight.  _ When did I fall asleep?  _ He glanced out the nearby window, it had been morning by the time they finished the ritual and it looked to be evening now. 

Angel wracked his brain to try and remember when exactly he fell asleep. He remembered sitting next to Alastor, the demon had been incredibly exhausted and wounded. He had never seen Alastor like that before, it had him worried. Angel had attempted to give him time alone, but he had been requested to stay.

Angel remember putting his hand on Alastor’s, listening to the sound of a buzzing radio then nothing.  _ I guess I fell asleep next to him. _ Angel stood up, his legs shaking slightly but he was able to stand. He recalled the pain he had felt while his deal with Valentino had been shattered, he never expected it to be so agonizingly painful.  _ But it’s over… _ Angel was finally free from Valentino, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He was unbelievably overjoy, but what happened now? Would Valentino accept his defeat? Or would he seek revenge.

Angel didn’t want to answer that question, but he was pretty sure he knew. Angel left Alastor’s office, he needed to see if everyone else was okay. Both Vaggie and Husk had been injured and Charlie had looked completely exhausted. 

He reached the lobby, expecting to see it destroyed but it was just as Angel had seen it before.  _ I guess Alastor got his energy back. _ Angel realized. He spotted everyone in the lobby, Husk was at the bar with his arm wrapped in a bandage. Charlie and Vaggie sat close together on the sofa while Alastor, Cherri and Niffty sat at the bar with Husk.

Angel Dust stepped into view, all eyes going to him. “Angel! You’re up!” Charlie jumped up and rushed over to Angel. She gave him a big hug, aggravating his aching body. 

Angel winced and let out a squeak of pain, Charlie quickly stepped back, scratching the back of her head. “Sorry, Angel.”

“It’s fine, Charlie.” Angel assured her, then walked over to the bar sitting next to Alastor. 

“How are you feeling, Anthony?” Alastor questioned. Usually, Angel would hate being called his real name in front of everyone but Valentino had already let that one slip so it’s not like it mattered anyway.

“Sore.” Angel replied, but he couldn’t help but smile. “But I’m free, right?”

“Exactly!” Alastor sprung to life. “You are free of that dreadful demon once and for all! I say we have a toast!” Angel grinned at Alastor’s enthusiasm. “Husker my dear, why don’t you get us all a drink!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Husk grumbled, but poured a drink for everyone in the room, Angel was surprised to see even Vaggie grabbed a drink. 

Alastor grabbed his drink and held it up. “A toast, to not only our dear Angel Dust being free from Valentino but also the work put in by everyone to get him there!”

“Uh...thanks, everyone.” Angel spoke up, feeling slightly awkward and a little bit emotional. “You all did so much for me, and I’m genuinely grateful.”

“Of course, Angel.” Charlie grinned. “You’re my guest here at this hotel, and I will do everything I can to help you!” They finally clinked their glasses and took a drink. Angel looked over those in the hotel, feeling warmth flood his chest. Cherri, his best friend for so long, Charlie who believe in him from the beginning and even Husk and Vaggie who seemed to hate him.

Finally there was Alastor, Angel had never pictured him getting as close to Alastor as he did. He glanced up at the Radio Demon, enjoying his drink with a big grin. Angel’s heart began to ache as he thought about their kiss. Angel had taken the chance to kiss him because he thought he was going to die.  _ But what happens now? _

Alastor set his drink down, then turned to Angel. “I believe there is a few things we all need to discuss regarding the future.” Angel blinked, wondering what Al had to say. “I think it is safe to assume that Valentino won’t accept a simple defeat.” Angel tensed, looking down at his hands. “I have set up somewhat of a protective...barrier around the hotel. If Valentino, Vox or Velvet come too close then I will be alerted immediately.” He turned to Angel. “As for you Anthony, I think it would best if you did not leave the hotel, at least for a while.”

Angel looked back up at Al. “Really? Ya think I shouldn’t leave?”

Alastor nodded. “I have no doubt that Valentino will try and retaliate, and if you stay in the hotel then I can protect you easier. They will not be stepping foot in this hotel.” He turned towards everyone else in the hotel. “As for the rest of you, I recommend you all staying as safe as possible as well. Valentino is a despicable demon, as are Velvet and Vox. This hotel is under my protection, as is everyone in it.”

Angel looked down at his drink, he knew that Alastor was right. He wasn’t sure what he thought would happen after he was free from Valentino. Part of him imagined just being completely free, able to do whatever he wanted. However, the way they actually had broken the deal left Angel just trapped in the hotel. He wouldn’t be able to live his life the way he wanted, not right away anyway.

Would Valentino ever give this up? Would he ever leave Angel alone? Or would he spent an eternity in hell trying to kill him? Angel ran a hand through his hair.  _ What will my life become now? _ Angel shook his head, he had to think about what they had done. Angel didn’t have to constantly be assaulted and used by Val or his clients.  _ This is better. _ Angel told himself.  _ This is better. _

Angel stayed quiet for the rest of the day, his body still worn down and exhausted. There was a residual ache in his chest and he wasn’t sure if it was physical, or if it was because of the trauma of having the deal broken. 

He bitterly recalled the agony that Angel had gone through, he couldn’t remember all of it because he was sure that his mind was forcing it away. He remember the pain like a searing fire flowing through his veins. Threatening to burn him alive from the inside out, the kind of pain that took his breath away. Angel had been convinced he would die, he didn’t even fully recall everything that happened.

He knew that Vaggie had gotten hurt as well as Husk, but they both seemed fine now. Vaggie was enjoying her drink, laughing with Charlie. Husk wasn’t smiling, but he seemed just fine even with the bandage on his arm. Alastor was talking with Husk as they shared their drinks and Niffty was with them as well.

Angel found himself focusing on Alastor, even if Charlie had done the majority of the work and reached out to her father for help, this seemed like all Alastor’s doing. Al was the one who reached out to Angel with the idea of breaking his deal. Even if the original plan didn’t play out, Angel had only considered it because of Alastor.

He was shocked at how close he had grown to the Radio Demon, from feeling scared of him to Alastor going out of his way to protect Angel. He thought about the dreams he had about Alastor, one that terrified him and one that turned him on. He once again thought about dancing with Alastor, it had probably been one of the greatest moments of his life, only topped by their kiss.

Angel wondered if Alastor had enjoyed the kiss as much as he did, he had kissed back and definitely didn’t kill Angel but would it happen again? Or was it just a test of Alastor’s feelings because they thought Angel would die. He just didn’t know what to expect next from Alastor, what would happen between the two of them?

“You doin’ alright?”Cherri leaned over. “You seem spaced out.”

“A little.” Angel laughed. “I’m honestly just exhausted.” He chuckled. 

“You should get some sleep, man.” Cherri urged him. “You’ve been through a lot of shit.”

“I probably will.” Angel finished his drink and stood up. “I’m going to try and sleep.” He called to the other demons before walking towards the hallway. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Alastor.

“Are you doing alright, Anthony?” Alastor questioned, as always Angel couldn’t read his expression.

“Yeah, Smiles.” Angel Dust smiled at him. “I’m just tired, I know I woke up not too long ago but…”

“It’s quite alright, Anthony.” Alastor gave him a cheerful smile. “Get some sleep, if you need anything you know where to find me.”

“Right.” Angel smirked and walked to his room, by the time he reached his bed he was being dragged down by exhaustion. He barely had enough energy to change into pajamas which was just him putting on some pink shorts and taking his shirt off. He fell onto the mattress and Fat Nuggets ran up to him, nuzzling Angel’s cheek. It didn’t take long for Angel to drift away into sleep.

* * *

Angel was in pure darkness, his body aching. His breaths were shallow, like someone was stepping on his chest but he couldn’t feel anything. He forced his eyes open, finding himself on the ground. He struggled to see around him, he couldn’t find any light sources. 

He squinted, desperately trying to see anything. He was sitting on the ground, it was hard and cold. He forced himself to stand up, his legs feeling weak. He focused heavily, just trying to focus on what was around him. 

A familiar scent filled the air, one that filled Angel with a sense of anxiety, the smell of cigarette smoke, but not just any cigarettes. In the darkness, Angel saw two eyes and a glowing grin, hot pink smoke billowed out from the mouth. Angel’s blood turned to ice. “V-Val…” Angel stumbled backwards, tripping and falling on his ass. 

“I told you, Anthony…” Valentino stepped in closer. “You will  _ always _ be mine.”  _ This isn’t real.  _ Angel told himself.  _ This is a dream. _ Valentino came fully into view, his expression want enraged, but sadistic. Angel’s body was frozen in here, he couldn’t move or even speak. Valentino reached down and grabbed Angel by the neck, pulling him up. Angel gripped Val’s wrist, unable to breathe “You will  _ never _ escape me. I’ll drag you back to me and you will  _ never _ be free. Perhaps I should remind you.” 

Valentino shoved Angel against the ground, starting to pull at his clothes. Angel fought back, kicking and trying to get Valentino off of him. He felt tears rushing down his face, terror gripping his body.  _ Someone help me. _ Angel cried silently.  _ Alastor! _

Angel’s eyes shot open, his heart pounding painfully from fear, he was shaking uncontrollably and struggling to breathe, as if Valentino had actually been choking him. He sat up, causing Fat Nuggets to roll over with a snort. Angel felt tears in his eyes, the fear he felt was completely unexpected. 

He looked at the time, realizing he had been asleep for just a few short hours. He leaned against his headboard, rubbing his eyes.  _ Is this going to be every night from now on?  _ Angel wondered. He was free from Valentino’s deal, but Angel would never be free from the fear, from the trauma that plagued him. 

He started crying again, unable to keep it together. He curled up into a ball, remembering painfully the feeling of Valentino touching him. He started to tremble and shake from the memories. The shit he had put up with for so long, the abuse and the control. He felt Valentino’s forceful touch, his mouth…

A knock at his door broken Angel out of his panic, he opened his teary eyes as the door slowly opened and Alastor came into view, his glowing eyes rested on Angel who was still fighting back tears. 

“Al…” Angel breathed out. “What are you doing here?”  _ How does he always know? _

“Well I decided to check in on you and saw you having what looked like a nightmare. Are you alright, Anthony?”

_ Right, his mark. _ Angel hid his face, holding his knees against his chest. “I dunno.” He muttered. “Had a nightmare about Val...just got me wondering if I’ll always be like this...terrified of him.”

“What you went through for such a long time is not going to simply go away overnight, Anthony.” Alastor stepped into Angel’s room, closing the door behind him. “I am not going to lie to you and tell you that this will all be easy. That is unfortunately not how things work down here.”

“I know.” Angel sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. He heard Alastor walk over and sit down on his bed. He felt Alastor put his hand on Angel’s leg, unexpectedly Angel’s entire body jolted away from Alastor’s touch as he suddenly shot back to his dream. “S-sorry…” Angel apologized, blushing. 

“My apologies.” Alastor pulled his hand back. “Are you hurt?”

“N-no.” Angel felt incredibly awkward. “I guess I just don’t want to be touched.”

Alastor looked at him with interest. “I thought you enjoyed being touched.”

Angel grit his teeth. “I-I do...but.” He couldn’t control the tears in his eyes. “But Val never asked, no one  _ ever _ asked and that dream…” He wiped his tears away. “Just made me feel...uncomfortable.”

Alastor was quiet, leaving the two of them silent for a few long moments. Angel kept his head blank, just enjoying having Alastor near him. He hated that he pulled away from his touch, because Alastor was the one person he wanted to touch him right now. “Anthony,” Alastor finally broke the silence. “I have a question for you.”

“What’s that?” Angel looked at him.

Alastor leaned in, his face moving in closer to Angel’s. “May I touch you?”

Angel blushed deeply, unable to break away from Alastor’s intense gaze. “Y-yea, go ahead.” Angel had no idea exactly what Alastor intended to do. He sat stock still as Alastor reached forward and placed his hand on Angel’s head.

Angel let out a laugh.  _ How can someone so terrifying but so damn cute. _ Alastor pulled his hand back with a chuckle, looking proud of himself. “So uh,” Angel relaxed his body, starting to feel more comfortable, but he had to ask something, he didn’t want to waste his time wondering. “What exactly...are we?”

“What do you mean, Anthony?” Alastor looked at him with interest.

“I kissed you before all that shit went down, and actually  _ you _ kissed  _ me _ first because ya said you didn’t want to live with any regrets, so did ya find out what you wanted?”

Alastor thought for a moment. “You see, Anthony, like I said I have been fighting complicated feelings. I am not one...to form attachments to others and yet with you… I am awfully drawn to you. I do not like seeing you in pain and I do not like seeing you scared. I have felt...protective over you and gone out of my way to try and stop Valentino, a demon I don’t usually like to get involved with. I have not felt these feelings since I entered Hell, but there’s something about you...that draws me in, Anthony.”

Angel blushed at his words, Alastor reached forward and grabbed Angel’s wrist, pulling it up and planting a small kiss on the back of his hand. “So if you will allow me to explore these emotions?” 

Angel stared at him, his face burning.  _ He’s not even sure if he likes me. _ Angel thought.  _ What if he finds out that he doesn’t like me? _ Angel closed his eyes for a short moment before smirking at Alastor. “If I do that,” Angel stuck his tongue out. “Does that mean I get to kiss you again?”

Alastor tensed, he clearly hadn’t been expecting such a response. “Well I--” He cleared his throat, Angel had never seen him like this. 

Angel chuckled and put his hand on Alastor’s. “Don’t worry, Smiles. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

Alastor was quiet for a moment before grabbing Angel’s hand. “Anthony, when you kissed me…I felt very confused...it was a different feeling. One that I’m not sure I’ve felt before.” 

“Did you like it?” Angel tilted his head.

Alastor hesitated for a moment. “I did.” 

“Then there you go.” Angel shrugged. “Do you really need to know the reason why if you liked it?”

“I suppose not…” He could sense that Alastor was getting frustrated.  _ He doesn’t like not knowing. _ Angel thought with a smile, Angel grabbed his hands and leaned in close. 

“Then don’t stress about it, Smiles.” He squeezed his hands, he leaned in closer, now leaning over Alastor who was clearly getting flustered. “If you’d like, I could kiss you again.”

Alastor was blushing, Angel loved just how cute he was, and just how hard he was trying to fight it. “If that’s what you want, Anthony.”

Angel chuckled and leaned in closer, his face just in front of Al’s. He placed one hand on Alastor’s cheek while keeping the other two on his hands. “You don’t hafta act like the big scary Radio Demon around me, ya know. No one else is here.” He didn’t give Alastor a chance to respond as he kissed him firmly.

Once again, it took Alastor a few moments to relax but he finally leaned into the kiss. Something about kissing Alastor was unlike anything else. Angel couldn’t remember he had an actual kiss like this. Every demon he kissed for work, including Valentino, was all about sex and control, filled with nothing but lust. This...was nice. 

He had initiated the kiss as he usually did, being as sultry as he could, but Angel felt that part slipping away from him. He didn’t  _ have _ to act like that with Alastor, it’s probably not what Alastor wanted. Angel ran his hand up the side of Alastor’s face, running it through his soft hair once again.  _ I don’t have to fake it with him. I can just be me. _

The thought crashed over Angel with a wave of emotion and he broke away from the kiss, trying not to get overwhelmed. “Is everything alright, Anthony?” Alastor asked quietly, his eyes surprisingly soft. 

“Y-yeah,” His voice cracked. “Just got lost in thought.”

“Why don’t you share?”

Angel hesitated, he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Alastor...but part of him really did. “I just was thinkin’...no matter what happens or what you decide or whateva, I’m just glad I can be with someone who doesn’t want me just for sex. It’s nice.”

“I thought you enjoyed sex, Anthony.”

“I do, I do.” Angel sighed, sitting back down and letting Alastor’s hands go. “But it was never what I wanted, it was never about me. It was always about the client and Valentino, it was what  _ they  _ wanted. They did what they want and I had to deal with it.” He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry, that was probably too much information.”

“It’s quite alright, Anthony.” Angel felt Alastor grab his wrist and suddenly pull him onto his lap. Angel let out a small cry of alarm and faced the Radio Demon with a red face. Alastor looked up at him with a devious smirk, all him being flustered seemed to be a thing of the past. “I can promise you,” He placed his hand on Angel’s lower back. “I will never do such things to you.” 

Alastor leaned up and kissed Angel again, Angel wasn’t expecting such force from Alastor, he let out a breath and kissed back, putting his hands on Alastor’s chest, gripping his jacket. 

Alastor’s hand travelled slowly up Angel’s back, claws pressed against his skin. Angel let out a shiver, he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. Alastor’s hand continued moved across his body, every touch left Angel wanting more. He put a hand on each of Alastor’s upper arms and squeezed tightly. 

He could feel Alastor running his fingers over the slightly raised scars on his body, scars he often forgot about most days. “Anthony,” Alastor pulled off the kiss, his voice low. “Are these scars?”

“Ya,” Angel said, surprised at how breathless he sounded. 

“I wasn’t aware you had so many…” Alastor’s fingers ran over his hips, Angel let out a low breath, gripping Alastor’s arms tighter. “Are you alright, Anthony?”

“Y-ya…” Angel blushed. “But uh...if ya keep touching me like that I might not be.”

“You seem to be enjoying it quite a bit, Anthony.” He continued exploring Angel’s body with his hands, making Angel feel weaker with each touch. “You have an incredibly sensitive body.”

“I don’t get why you’re playin with me so much…” Angel said quietly. “What are you getting out of this?”

“Your reaction, mostly.” Alastor pressed sharp claws against Angel’s skin. “And your body is so soft and delicate, it is quite pleasing to touch.” Angel winced, he found himself weakly falling against Alastor, his fluffy chest pressing against Alastor’s. He half expected Alastor to shove him away, but he never did. “For someone of your profession, I wasn’t expecting this type of reaction, my dear.”

“It’s been a while…” He slowly wrapped his arms around Al.

“You were working the night you came here, Anthony.”

“It’s been a while since anyone took the time to make  _ me _ feel good, I’m not used to bein’ touched like this.” He sighed. “Val would only do things like this when he wanted to get his way, sometimes I hate how sensitive I am. Bastard knows all the best ways to make me feel weak.”

“Well I quite enjoy it.” Alastor said, dragging his claws up Angel’s bare back, making him tremble. “But now I’m quite curious, what are these ways to make you feel that way? I promise I won’t use them the way  _ he _ did.” Angel pulled back, sitting straight up on Alastor’s lap.  _ He really wants to know? _

“Uh…” Angel blushed slightly as he imagined Alastor doing all those things to him, all the things that made him week. “My uh, my neck mostly.” He pictured Alastor biting his neck and it made his heart race.  _ Would he actually do that, touching is one thing but… _

“Is that so?” Alastor pulled Angel closer, so his neck was near Alastor’s mouth. He leaned forward and kissed him there, making Angel let out a quiet breath. Alastor continued planting kisses all up and down Angel’s neck, he felt like he would fall apart in Alastor’s hands. “Relax, Anthony.” Alastor breathed out into his ear. “I’m going to try something?”

“Wha--” Angel couldn’t finish his statement as Alastor bit down gently on his neck. “Ah--” He moaned softly, the sensation was a shock but it was even better than he had imagined. 

“So you do enjoy that.” Alastor noted, it sounded like he was mostly talking to himself and Angel didn’t have the strength to respond. He bit down on Angel’s again, this time a little harder. The pain was barely noticeable, but Angel loved it. He tilted his head more, giving Alastor more to work with.

He fell against Al once more, wrapping his arms around and grabbing the fabric on his back. Alastor continued biting down on Angel’s neck, his sharp teeth driving Angel completely mad. The pain and pleasure mixed together, making Angel’s world start to melt away. “Al…” He whispered out the Radio Demon’s name. 

“Does it feel good, Anthony?” Alastor stopped briefly.

“Y-ya it does…” Angel wanted more, he wanted so much more but he didn’t want to push Alastor past his comfort zone. 

“Would you like more?”

“P-please.” He was struggling to even form words. 

“My pleasure,  _ mon cher. _ ” Angel’s heart skipped a beat as Alastor slipped into french, he hadn’t been expecting it, and he certainly didn’t know it would be that sexy. “It’s not my intention to hurt you, so please speak up if I am hurting you.”  _ I never thought the Radio Demon would be so thoughtful. _ Angel thought.

He wasn’t really sure what Alastor would do next, but he felt the deer demon’s teeth dig deeper into his neck. Angel let out a gasp of surprise, the pain and pleasure completely taking his breath away. “Was that too much, Anthony?” Alastor stopped.

“N-no,” Angel assured him. “Just wasn’t expecting it...I liked it.”

“Good.” Alastor’s grin widened and he bit down again, teeth sinking into Angel’s neck. He could feel them break the skin and blood started welling up around Alastor’s teeth.  _ Valentino never bit me that hard. _ Angel thought.  _ But I fucking love this. _ Alastor ran his tongue across the slowly bleeding bite mark, making Angel breathe out a quiet moan. “Your blood tastes so sweet,  _ mon cher. _ ” Alastor said, his voice low and breathy.  _ Right. I’m doing this with a cannibal.  _ He bit down again, this time sucking on his now tender skin and savoring the taste of Angel’s blood. Angel felt weak, but it felt unlike anything he had ever done before.

As Alastor’s teeth tore the skin on his neck, causing more blood to trickle down to Angel’s shoulders, he pulled himself tighter against Alastor’s body. Alastor put his hands on Angel’s lower back, gripping tightly and digging his claws into his skin, just adding more pain and pleasure to the mix. He seemed to be getting more aggressive, and for a moment Angel briefly wondered if Alastor actually  _ was _ going to eat him.

_ Who cares?  _ Angel thought _. I’ll let him eat me alive if he wants to. _ He would happily give himself to Alastor, he already felt like he was. He put two hands on the back of Alastor’s head, tangling his fingers in the soft red hair. Alastor continued biting at Angel’s neck and lapping up his blood hungrily, Angel was completely losing himself in this moment.  _ I don’t even need to have sex with him, I could do this forever. _

“Al…” He moaned his name again which caused Alastor to bite down harder. Angel pulled on Alastor’s coat more, he was being overcome with desire.  _ I want all of him, and I want to give him all of me. _ Angel felt like he was in a trance, whatever Alastor wanted he would happily give. Angel wasn’t sure he could recall a time he had ever felt like this, but he  _ loved _ it.

A knock at the door suddenly shattered the entire moment. “Alastor?” Charlie’s voice called from beyond the door. “I need to talk to you and Cherri said she saw you come in here.”

Both of them had frozen, but Alastor pulled back and Angel sat up straight, feeling slightly lightheaded. He met Alastor’s eyes briefly, he had blood dripping from his lips and hunger in his eyes that made Angel feel weak, the Radio Demon quickly snapped out of it however. “I will be out in a moment, Charlotte.” He gently removed Angel from his lap and stood up, pulling out a scarlet covered cloth and wiping his mouth with it. 

“My apologies, Anthony.” Alastor looked down him, Angel was still trying to come back from everything that had happened. “But I musn’t keep her waiting, whenever I am done with her, I shall return to you.” He looked deviously down at the spider demon. “I enjoyed that much more than I thought I would.”

_ You too, huh? _ Angel forced himself to focus. “Y-ya, okay.” He put his hand against his neck which was still bleeding slowly. “I’ll be waiting.” Alastor gave him one last grin before walking out of the room to greet Charlie outside.

Angel fell onto his back, his mind spinning and his heart racing. It was hard to comprehend what had just happened. He imagined many times Alastor doing that to him, but it was better than any dream ever could be. He had never wanted it to stop. Angel could feel just how aroused he had gotten, leaving him with a painful erection.  _ Would Al want to have sex with me? _ He posed. He really wanted the answer to be yes, seeing just how aggressive and hungry Alastor had acted just then left him wondering what he would be like in a more intimate situation.

Angel closed his eyes, he wanted Al’s conversation with Charlie to go by quickly. Even if they didn’t have sex, Angel just wanted to be that close to him again, there bodies pressed together and Alastor’s teeth in his neck.  _ That’s all I want from him. _ Angel thought lustfully, desperately holding onto the sensations Alastor had left him with, but it only made him crave so much more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last reminder that the next chapter will be fully NSFW~


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning

Blood dripped onto the cold hard ground, agony gripping Valentino’s body. The moth demon had to basically drag himself away from the hotel. His back was lacerated with several wounds, one caused by the Exterminator spear and the rest caused by that disgusting cat demon, Husk. He felt broken bones through his body, causing by Alastor’s crushing tentacles. 

His lower left arm felt snapped in half, his ribs were broken inside of his chest. The sheer agony fueled his burning anger and hatred.  _ I will fucking kill all of them. _ Valentino thought, he had to stop several times as the pain became unbearable, he hated looking this weak...he hated  _ being _ this weak.

As he shambled his way back to his studio, all Valentino could picture was Angel Dust’s smug face when he stepped into the room.  _ When I get my hands on Anthony… _ He thought, trembling from rage.  _ I will make you regret ever doing this. _ Between the pain of Alastor’s tentacles and the agony of having Angel’s soul ripped from his grasp, it had been indescribable.  _ I just need to get home… _ Val thought as he drug himself through the streets of Pentagram City.

After what seemed like ages, Valentino finally reached his studio and made his way to the top. He had sent a text message to Vox and Velvet to meet him there, though he hated being seen like this he knew he needed their help. 

When Valentino finally arrived at his room, Vox and Velvet were waiting inside. Valentino opened the door and collapsed onto the ground, unable to hold himself up anymore.

“Val!” Velvet cried out and ran to Valentino’s side, Vox followed her with a shocked expression on his screen. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Fucking...Alastor…” Valentino said through grit teeth. Both Vox and Velvet helped Valentino to his feet and sat him down on the sofa where Velvet began attempting to treat his injuries. She took off his blood stained coat, revealing several deep claw marks across his arms and shoulders as well as the stab wound on his back. 

“How did Alastor do all this?” Vox questioned, letting Valentino lean against him while Velvet bandaged his wounds. 

“It wasn’t...just him.” Valentino growled, he felt like he was losing his strength. “Everyone in that fucking hotel...the fucking princess...Angel.” He grabbed Vox’s leg, digging his claws into his skin as anger surged through Val’s body. Vox put his hand on Valentino’s and let out a cry of pain. “Charlie figured out she could break my deal...not even fucking Alastor knew about that.” He sunk his claws in harder, unable to control his anger any longer.

“What are you going to do?” Velvet asked.

“I  _ will _ fucking get Angel back…” Valentino spat. “He can  _ never _ get away from me.”

“Why the fuck would you  _ want _ Angel back?” Vox questioned, his voice strained from the pain of Valentino’s claws. 

“It’s a matter of pride, Vox.” Valentino let up on Vox’s leg. “Angel Dust may think he’s free, but one way or another he will come back to me, and I will make him regret  _ ever _ thinking he could get away from me.” Valentino winced as Velvet continued treating his injuries. “And I will take  _ everything _ from him.”

“How exactly do you plan on doing that?”

Valentino grinned through the pain, his thoughts began to fill him with joy. “I’m going to kill Alastor.”

“You’re kidding right?” Vox said in disbelief, causing Valentino to glare at him. “I hate Alastor just as much as you do, but there’s no way we could ever fucking kill him. He would never give us the chance.”

“On the contrary,” Valentino’s smirk returned. “Since moving to the hotel, he’s been acting different. Normally, Alastor wouldn’t care about a demon like Angel but something has changed in him, he even took a hit for the princess...I think he’s losing touch with himself, and once I’m healed I plan on taking full advantage of that.”

“You’re really to try and kill him?” Velvet questioned, tilting her head.

“I think so.” Valentino cradled his broken arm. “After everything that bastard has done to me...and I’m going to make Angel watch the whole thing. I’ll break him once and for all, I’ll show him the punishment for leaving me...he’ll be lucky if he  _ ever _ knows a day without pain again.” 

_ You may have won the battle Alastor, but I will win this war. Deal or not, Anthony will  _ always _ be mine. I’ll get him back and I’ll show both of you what happens when you cross me. _

* * *

“What did you need, Charlotte?” Alastor questioned after closing the door to Angel’s room. The taste of Angel’s blood still fresh on his tongue, it had taken everything for him to stop savoring it, but he had to respond to Charlie, he didn’t need her walking in on the two of them.

“I just wanted to ask you what our plan was? Regarding Valentino? Like you said, he’s bound to be upset about this. He’s going to try and get revenge.” Charlie looked genuinely concerned. 

“Valentino was seriously injured during all of that, not to mention the strength that was sapped from his body from the ritual. I’m sure I left him with several broken bones, not to mention all the wounds that our dear Husker left. As far as I’m aware, neither him nor Vox or Velvet have healing abilities such as mine. He is an Overlord so he’s resilient and will heal more rapidly than others, but it will take at least a little bit of time.”

“And when he  _ is _ healed?”

“As I said, it will be best that Angel Dust does not leave the hotel. Though I can’t keep  _ all _ of you here.” Alastor pondered for a moment, Valentino wouldn’t be a threat to just Angel.” He wondered if he could create another form of mark...one that would allow him to sense if the other inhabitants of the hotel were in danger. “I’m not inherently worried about you, my dear. None of them would dare hurting you, Lucifer may not be the most caring of fathers but I can’t imagine anyone trying his patience by hurting you. The others, however…” He could see that Charlie was genuinely concerned. “Until I can get something figured out, I recommend the rest of you staying in the hotel as long as you can manage, the hotel is the safest place for everyone.”

“Alright, Al.” Charlie forced a smile. “How is Angel doing?” She looked at the door. “Is he okay?”

“He’s doing just fine, my dear.” Alastor’s mind flashed back to what he had been doing previously. “He’s just exhausted, he’s been through a lot and needs rest. I was making sure that all of his injuries were healed.”

“Thank you for helping him out so much.” Charlie let out a happy chuckle. “I never thought I’d see you being so close.”  _ You have no idea, princess. _ Alastor thought slightly. 

“Anthony is...an interesting demon, I found it in my best interest to lend him my assistance.”

“Well I’m glad.” Charlie gave another big smile. “Well, I’ll let you get back to him. I should get back to Vaggie, she’s making us some tea.”

“You two enjoy your night.” Alastor wished her well and once Charlie was gone, he faced Angel’s door. Moments flashed in his mind of him biting Angel’s neck, the taste of his blood was intoxicatingly sweet, something he hadn’t expected to even enjoy.  _ And yet… _ Alastor had found himself completely losing control over his actions, between the taste of Angel’s blood and the sounds he had been making...Alastor had been feelings things he never thought he would.

These feelings had briefly began when Angel kissed him, but spiralled out of control the moment he started touching Angel’s body, something about the spider’s body awakened something inside him.  _ Enough of this. _ Alastor silenced his own thoughts, he couldn’t hide from this forever, Angel was expecting him to return. 

Alastor quit being a coward and opened the door. “My apologies, Anthony--” He cut off once he saw that Angel was sleeping quietly. Alastor walked over to the sleeping spider, a mix of emotions in his chest.  _ He’s awfully...cute. _ Alastor thought fondly. He could see the bloody bite marks on his neck as well as the dried blood on his fur. 

Alastor placed his hand gently on Angel’s neck, it glowed a faint red and the low buzz of a radio sounded in the room. Angel’s neck healed and the stained blood vanished. “Sleep well, Anthony.” Alastor said quietly turning away. He would have to face his feelings and desires for Angel another night. 

* * *

Angel opened his eyes slowly, his body feeling stiff and his mouth dry. Fat Nuggets was resting happily on Angel’s chest, snoring soundly.  _ What time is it? _ Angel thought, trying to put the pieces together. Last thing he remembered was being incredibly close to Alastor and him biting Angel’s neck. Angel blushed at the memory, he set Nuggets to the side and sat up in bed, putting his hand to his neck. There was no mark or soreness, no sign of dried blood either.  _ Did I dream that? It felt so real… _

Angel got out of bed, his body still painfully sore from the previous day’s events. He threw on a simple pink shirt over his shorts, he didn’t have the energy to get super dressed up. Now somewhat presentable, Angel made his way to the lobby where everyone else was. 

“Good morning, Anthony!” Alastor called once he came into view. “Glad you to see up and at em!”

“You could say that.” Angel said before sitting at the bar. “Still sore as fuck though.”

“You probably will be for a few days, at least. I can’t heal that, unfortunately.” Angel was trying to read if what had happened last night was real or not.  _ Maybe he healed me? _

“You’ve already done enough, Al.” Angel assured him. 

“But you’re feeling better, right?” Charlie chimed in. 

“Sure am, princess.” Angel winked at her. “I’m free from that jagoff afterall.” He smirked. “I thought I was gonna die, I’ll take some aches any day.”

“Glad to see you getting back to your usual self.” Charlie gave Angel a quick hug. “I really missed you around here, Angel.”

“I miss ya too, princess.” Angel hugged her back and she stepped back, smiling wide. Angel looked over at Alastor, as usual the Radio Demon wasn’t showing  _ anything _ helpful to Angel.  _ Figures. _

The day went on as a normal day despite everything that had happened. However, Angel spent pretty much the entire day trying to get Alastor alone to talk to him, but Alastor seemed to be going out of his way to avoid that, it was getting incredibly frustrating. 

As the day drew to a close Angel had no choice but to just give up.  _ If he wants to talk, he’ll have to come to me. _ Angel thought bitterly and went to his room for the night, falling down onto his bed. He was desperately trying to wrack his brain about the previous night. It felt so real but he was starting to question everything. 

He recalled vividly the feeling of Alastor’s teeth on his skin, tongue lapping up his blood. Angel’s heart started to pound, his breaths becoming short.  _ It had to be real. I refuse to believe it wasn’t. _ He remembered the look of hunger in Alastor’s eyes, he wanted to see that hunger, to  _ feel _ it again. To feel Alastor grip his body, claws digging into his back.  _ Get yourself together. _ Angel felt himself getting dizzy at the thought.

As he started to lose himself to his thoughts, Angel heard a knock on the door. His head popped up, he couldn’t look like this big of a flustered mess to whoever was behind that door.  _ What if it’s Al? _ “Come in!” He didn’t give himself any time to think. 

The door opened slowly, and the first thing Angel saw was Alastor’s glowing red eyes. “Sorry to intrude, Anthony.”

“You’re not intruding.” Angel shrugged, trying to act cool. “Though you  _ have _ been avoiding me all day.”

“My apologies.” Alastor closed the door and walked over to Angel’s bed where he sat down on the edge. “Last night...caught me off guard.”

“So it  _ did _ happen.” Angel breathed a sigh of relief. “I was worried it was all a dream.”

“I can assure you that it was not.” Alastor cleared his throat. “I may have lost a bit of control, which is unlike me.”

“I’ll say.” Angel smirked. “For a moment you had me thinking you might  _ actually _ eat me.” Alastor couldn’t hide his faint blush from Angel, it was adorable. Angel scooted closer to Alastor. “It was  _ unbelievably  _ sexy.” He put his hand on Alastor’s leg. “If getting eaten by ya feels  _ that _ good, I’ll happily let you devour me.”

He could tell that Alastor was getting overwhelmed by Angel’s comments, he always seemed so uncomfortable when Angel made sexual remarks, and yet when he got into it...he was a completely different demon.  _ I want to see that side again. _ Angel thought. 

“I uh--” Alastor adjusted his bowtie. “I would never eat you, my dear.”

“Shame.” Angel stuck out his tongue playfully. “Buuuut, if you would like another taste of my blood, you’re welcome anytime. When you’re done avoiding me, that is.”

“I was avoiding you because I am struggling to come to terms with these feelings.” Alastor admitted. “I never thought I would get those urges again since coming down here, and yet last night I almost lost myself to them.”

“There’s no point in running from urges, Al.” Angel told him. “They’re part of who you are.”

“Not usually.” Alastor growled. “It’s confusing and frustrating.” 

Despite his smile, Angel could see just how much Al was struggling with his feelings. “I get it.” He spoke up, Alastor cast him a side glance. “Ya don’t like not havin’ any control. Ya clearly like havin’ control of others, and now ya can’t even control yourself.” Alastor said nothing but Angel could tell he was right. “The way I see it,” Angel leaned in even closer to Alastor. “Ya could hide from your urges, or you could get it over with and act on them.” He winked. “Look, if ya want somethin to control I’m  _ right _ here. You’d be in complete control, if that’s what ya want.”

Alastor pondered in silence for a few moments, Angel wished he could see inside Alastor’s mind, even for a moment. “I suppose you are correct…” Alastor said quietly, turning to Angel Dust. “I will say...I usually don’t enjoy  _ sweet _ things, but I’ve found myself craving the taste of your blood.”

Angel got a shiver up his spine as Alastor’s voice dropped to a growl. Angel smirked and grabbed Alastor’s hand. “Let’s get a little more comfortable.” He guided Alastor to move to the top of his bed and Angel straddled Alastor’s lap, smirking down at him. 

He didn’t want to waste anytime, he wanted to feel Alastor’s teeth in his neck again. He leaned down and kissed Alastor, a rush of energy flowing through his body. The past two times that Angel and Alastor had kissed, Alastor would hesitate but this time he kissed back immediately, taking Angel’s breath away. 

Angel wrapped one set of arms around Alastor, placing his hands on his back and ran the other set of hands through his hair, his favorite thing to do. He gently rubbed Alastor’s ears, which caused Alastor to seemingly grow more aggressive. He bit down Angel’s lip, piercing the skin and causing drops of blood to slowly trickle from his lips. Alastor licked up the blood. Angel let out a gasp at the bite and leaned back slightly.

Alastor licked his lips and placed his hands on Angel’s lower back, pulling him back in. “Sorry, my dear. I wanted a taste.”

Angel kissed him passionately, pulling back after just a few seconds. “You don’t have to wait.” Angel showed Al his neck. “I won’t stop you.” Alastor moved one hand to the back of Angel’s head, tilting it to the side and first kissing his neck gently. Angel closed his eyes, the kiss felt wonderful but he wanted to feel the pleasure of Alastor’s teeth.

It didn’t take long for Alastor to bite down onto Angel’s neck, sinking his teeth into his flesh and drawing blood forward. Angel closed his eyes and tilted his head back and let out a soft moan, letting Alastor do what he wanted. Angel could feel blood dripping down his shoulder, but he didn’t care. The stinging pain mixed with the sensation of Alastor running his tongue across and sucking on his neck was unlike anything Angel had ever felt. He was going insane, even more than the previous night. “Al…” He moaned out, gently tugging on Alastor’s hair. 

Alastor stopped for just a moment. “I love the sounds you make,  _ mon cher. _ ” He breathed out. “I want to hear  _ more. _ ” He bit down again, this time lower down closer to Angel’s shoulder. Angel yelped in pleasure and pulled himself closer. Without realization, Angel started grinding his hips slowly against Alastor, he was losing complete control of his actions, he was surrendering complete control to the Radio Demon, and he didn’t want any other way.

Angel loved the feeling of Alastor biting him, but his body craved more. He could feel how hard he was and he was positive that Alastor could as well, their bodies were as close as they could be. Alastor stopped for a moment, Angel tilted his head forward to meet Alastor’s gaze, which left him feeling weak. There was a hunger deep in his eyes, it was a mixture of sexy and terrifying. 

Blood dripped from his mouth and he looked like he wanted more. “I’m afraid if I keep going,” Alastor said, wiping some of the blood away. “I won’t be able to stop myself from taking what I want.”

“What do you want, baby?” Angel asked, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

“I want  _ you _ , Anthony. I haven’t felt this kind of...urge in so long. I’m not sure I can hold myself back for much longer.”

Angel placed his hand on Alastor’s face. “Don’t hold back, take what you want. I’m yours for the taking.” Something about Angel’s words seemed to have sparked something in Alastor because he suddenly pinned Angel down against his bed, towering over him with a dangerous look in his eyes. The red glow illuminated his whole face in a sexy light, Angel wanted Alastor to take him right then and there. 

“Why don’t you tell me what you want, Anthony?” Alastor questioned, running a sharp claw down Angel’s side, he let out a small whimper. 

“I want you.” Angel said quietly, his voice shaking. He couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted sex  _ this _ badly, he had sex several times a day while working with Valentino but it had  _ never _ had him craving it  _ this _ badly. However, despite all that...Angel couldn’t help but hesitate.

Alastor’s smirk was sexier than ever. “Why are you hesitating? I thought this is what you wanted?”

“It is.” Angel breathed out. “I just--I don’t want to force  _ you _ anything.”

Alastor let out a chuckle and leaned down, licking at Angel’s neck once more before whispering in his ear. “My dear, you couldn’t force me to do anything if you wanted to.” Angel shivered at Alastor’s warm breath on him. “You do what you want, and I will follow if that’s what I desire.” Alastor glided his hand down Angel’s side, his claws tearing at Angel’s clothes with ease. “I want to see you enjoy yourself,  _ mon cher. _ ”

Angel’s shirt and shorts fell helplessly off, leaving him completely exposed to Alastor. Angel blushed, he had been seen naked by hundreds of demons in hell and yet for some reason  _ now _ he felt nervous. “I find it charming that you are so nervous around me.” Alastor chuckled, nipping at Angel’s neck. “Now,  _ have fun. _ ” He bit down again and Angel cried out. 

He felt weak and completely out of control, but he didn’t care. His body couldn’t fight it any longer and reached down, taking hold of his cock and starting to stroke himself. The sensation of finally touching himself mixed with Alastor biting him was almost enough to send him over the edge immediately, but he held back for now.

His mind was spinning, he was completely unable to focus on anything but Alastor, he stroking himself at a steady pace and even though it felt incredible, he couldn’t help but want even more. He wanted to be greedy, but he didn’t want to push Alastor.  _ My dear, you couldn’t force me to do anything if you wanted to.  _ He words rang in Angel’s mind. He still wasn’t sure about asking, but he could show Alastor with his body.

He put his free hands and gripped Alastor’s coat tightly, arching his back slightly and letting out a moan near Alastor’s ear. This response caused Alastor to bite down harder, making Angel yelp. “Fuck--” He stroked himself faster, he was so close but he didn’t want this to end yet. “Al I want more…” He let the words slip, unable to control himself any longer. 

“What was that, Anthony?” Alastor grinned, licking Angel’s neck slowly. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”  _ Is he trying to get me to beg? _

“I want more…” Angel repeated, forcing himself to slow down with his hand. “I want you so fucking bad.”

“Such foul language,  _ mon cher. _ ” He sucked on the blood that flowed slowly out Angel’s neck. “But I love hearing you  _ beg _ for more.” 

“Please, Al.” Angel breathed directly into his ear. “I want this so bad, I want  _ you. _ You can control me in every way you want.”

“Careful what you wish for, Anthony.” Alastor chuckled. “I’m not sure you can handle everything I want.”

“Try me.” Angel dared him. “I’m sure I can take whatever the great Radio Demon has to offer.”

“Very well.” He couldn’t help but notice that Alastor was starting to lose a bit of his confidence, Angel understood that this  _ was _ Alastor’s first time having sex in a very long time. “But you will be doing most of the work, Anthony.”

“I can do that.” Angel sat up, gently pressing Alastor against the headboard. He straddled his lap once again, Angel partially loved this position. He kissed Alastor once again before reaching into his nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube. He put his hands on Alastor’s buttons, ready to take his clothes but Alastor suddenly grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

“My clothes stay  _ on. _ ” He scolded.

“Alright, alright.” Angel pulled his hands back, he wouldn’t dare argue, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted. He put his hands at the top of Alastor’s pants. “Can I at least do this?”

“You may.” Alastor granted permission. It amazed Angel how easily Alastor could slip in and out of control of himself, when he had Angel pinned earlier he looked like he did the night before, hungry, but now he clearly had some semblance of control. 

Angel didn’t spend too much time thinking about it, he unbuttoned Alastor’s pants, he was actually somewhat surprised to find that Alastor was hard as well.  _ So he is turned on by this. _ Angel slipped one hand down Alastor’s pants, kissing him at the same time. He pushed his pants down slightly to expose his erection. 

He was big, bigger than Angel which turned him on even more. Angel dared himself to go farther as he wrapped his hand around Alastor’s cock and began stroking him, with another hand he did the same to himself. For the first time, Angel heard Alastor let out a small moan of pleasure. With as quiet as it was, it was the sexiest thing that Angel had probably ever heard.

Alastor put his hands on Angel’s back and pulled him closer, he swiftly moved his mouth to Angel’s neck, the side that was completely unmarked by him. His teeth tore at the skin with ease, making Angel cry out.  _ I won’t last like this. _ Angel shakily grabbed the bottle of lube which he poured a small amount into his hand that he used to stroke Alastor. 

Alastor bit down even harder, it was a good thing he had healing abilities or Angel wouldn’t be able to hide any of this. In order to get his own body ready, Angel added more lube to his fingers and reached around, gently rubbing his entrance, he breathed out sharply as he played with himself in a completely different way.

Angel couldn’t remember the last time he fingered himself, but he missed the sensation and the fact that he was doing this in Alastor’s lap made him feel  _ entirely  _ different. Angel rubbed himself for a few short moments before slipping a finger inside of himself. This prompted him to stroke Alastor a little faster and suddenly he was grateful for his ability to multitask. 

Angel dared to push another finger inside, unable to stop his moaning from growing loudly.  _ I’m falling apart. _ Angel thought, but he wanted so badly for it to be Alastor inside of him. “I must say…” Alastor spoke up. “Watching you enjoy yourself is very...entertaining.”

“I just--” Angel panted, continuing to play with his own ass, not sure he would be able to stop. “I want you--” 

“I’m ready for you, Anthony. If you are, that is.” Alastor licked his neck, cleaning up more of the blood. 

“You sure this is what you want?” Angel asked, pulling his hand back. 

“I am.” Alastor sounded confident, which was all Angel needed. He raised hips up, holding Alastor’s cock steady.  _ This is it.  _ He lined himself up and slowly lowered himself on top of Alastor. The pure pleasure that took over his body was almost too much to bare. Angel tilted his head back, moaning in pure ecstasy as Alastor’s cock entered him. He didn’t stop until he was completely inside, but now he felt weak and everything became a blur.  _ This is really happening. _ He thought.

Angel met Alastor’s gaze, there was a mix of pleasure and a hint of the hunger he had seen earlier deep in the red depths. Angel wrapped his arms around Alastor, starting to move his hips slowly, he wanted to go faster but he needed time for Alastor to adjust. Alastor put his hands on Angel’s back as Angel began riding him.

He moved his hips up and down, not even trying to hold back his moans as Alastor cock slipped in and out of him. “Fuck…” could barely control himself, he hadn’t felt sex ths good such a long time. “Al…” He panted. He could see Alastor struggling to stay quiet as well, the look on his face was one of pure pleasure, his face red and breathing heavy.

Angel pushed himself to go farther, moving his hips faster. He pulled on Alastor’s coat, losing himself with each movement. The sensation of Alastor inside him was almost overwhelming, it was all he could focus on. The pressure of someone inside of him, he never wanted this to stop. 

He could feel Alastor starting to thrust his hips upward into Angel, whether it was his choice or his body’s, Angel loved it. Angel pressed his lips against Alastor’s fiercely, riding him harder. Alastor dug his claws into Angel’s back and Angel felt Alastor’s tongue slip into his mouth. 

He was shocked at just how long it was, but it felt amazing against his own. Angel felt like he was losing himself, he forgot everything else in his mind there was no Valentino, just Alastor. Angel moaned into the kiss as Alastor’s tongue played with his own, he never pictured this happening but he never wanted it to end. 

Alastor’s groaned in pleasure against Angel’s mouth, he was clearly losing control as well. He pulled back from the kiss, Angel was left with his tongue sticking out and feeling intoxicated by the kiss. 

In the blink of an eye, Angel saw a dark look in Alastor’s eyes and suddenly he was thrown onto his back, Angel gasped in alarm as suddenly Alastor was towering over him once again. Lust and hunger burned deep in his eyes and Angel realized that Alastor had lost control of himself. 

Alastor had taken control of the situation and starting thrusting swiftly into Angel, making the spider demon cry out in pleasure from the sheer unexpected force. Angel pulled at Alastor’s coat, crying out over and over. “Al!” He yelled his name, not caring if anyone heard him.

Alastor bit down on his shoulder once more as he repeatedly fucked him without stopping. “Fuck--” Angel panted. “Don’t stop--” Angel had never expected this, but it was the best sex he had ever had. “Please, Alastor...harder…” Angel felt Alastor’s claws on his hips, he drug them down Angel’s thigh, making him cry out even louder. Alastor fucked him harder on command, not showing any sign of fatigue.

He let go of Angel’s shoulder and moved his lips up to Angel’s ear. “You and I may not have made a deal, Anthony.” His voice was low and breathy. “But make no mistake, you are  _ mine. _ ”

Alastor’s words made everything so much hotter, they made him feel weak and powerless and he loved it. “Yes, Alastor…” Angel whined.

“Say it.” Alastor growled possessively. “Say that you’re  _ mine. _ ”

Angel reached down, feeling himself on the brink of orgasam at Alastor’s words, he began swiftly stroking himself in time with Alastor’s movements. “I’m yours…”

“Louder.” Alastor snarled, claws tearing into his skin even more. 

“I’m yours!” Angel yelled, arching his back from the pleasure. 

“Good boy.” Alastor licked his neck. Angel felt his climax approaching, he wanted to cum so badly and he wanted Alastor to as well but he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“I’m gonna cum…” He panted, stroking himself as fast as he could manage with his weak arms, it hit him rapidly and Angel raised his voice. “Alastor!” He cried out the Radio Demon’s name in pure pleasure as he came directly onto his chest. 

Alastor sank his teeth into Angel’s neck one last time, giving several more desperate thrusts before letting out a deep, breathy moan against Angel’s neck. He let go and buried his face into Angel’s fur and Angel felt Alastor cumming inside him. The sensation was unlike any other. Alastor came to a stop and Angel was left feeling completely exhausted and more satisfied than he had been in years.

“Fuck…” He breathed out, not sure if he would be able to ever move again. His body was sore and the bite marks and claw marks were stinging painfully. He glanced up at Alastor who also seemed to be completely out of breath. His face was red and his hair messed, he had never seen Alastor look like this before. “Honestly…” Angel breathed out with a laugh. ‘This is a good look for you.”

Alastor shot him a scowl before tucking himself away and sitting up. He smoothed out his hair, but he couldn’t hide the look of exhaustion and satisfaction on his face. Angel sat up as well, he was even more of a mess.  _ I’m going to need a shower. _ He thought, but he settled for a towel at the moment and wiped himself clean. “I enjoyed that a lot more than I thought I would.” Alastor noted aloud.

“I could tell.” Angel smirked. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you had it in ya, Smiles.” He draped himself over Alastor’s back, wrapping his arms around his chest. “So uh, I’m yours huh?”

Alastor gave angel a mischievous look. “Yes. You are.”

“I guess I can live with that.” Angel kissed Alastor on the cheek. He was perfectly fine being Alastor’s, they hadn’t made a deal so he wasn’t trapped like with Val. Alastor wasn’t abusive, he was actually mindful of Angel’s desires and didn’t treat him like a piece of property. 

He relaxed on Alastor’s shoulder while the Radio Demon reached up and placed a hand on Angel’s neck, healing all the marks he had left.  _ I’m free from Val. _ Angel thought.  _ This is all I ever wanted. _ He opened one eye.  _ Alastor is not what I expected, and yet he’s somehow everything I wanted. _

Deep down Angel knew that his fight against Valentino wasn’t over, but right here in this moment, close to Alastor after they shared such an intimate night, he felt something genuine, something that he hadn’t felt in such a long time. True happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone who read this story. Your comments and support mean the absolute world to me! I plan on starting the sequel, which will be titled Right These Wrongs soon. Feel free to follow me on twitter @MidniteSkittles for updates! I had so much fun creating this story and I can't wait to create more!


End file.
